The Art of Kombat
by Gunslinger245
Summary: After fighting many enemies in the past, the future of Earthrealm and its followers is at risk as a new threat emerges out of the shadows. It looks as if the realm is doomed. But when an unexpected creature appears out of the blue and befriends one of Outworld's fiercest warriors, the balance of power will be intertwined as they fight to determine Earthrealm's fate.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everyone. Here's a new x-over for you guys. Sorry about for deleting last few that I put up there. But I started off on the wrong foot with those stories. There will be some parings for this crossover but nothing too serious. And for those of you who are wondering about the other crossovers I made, have nothing to worry about. They are still in session. And one last reminder for those who are thinking: I OWN NOTHING. They all belong to those who created them. Including Mortal Kombat itself. And one last thing, I might add in characters from MK 9 to Mk 11. And I also might use a few characters that are not from these two categories. But that isn't decided yet. But either than that, please enjoy.**

* * *

_Every battle has its own start. Most are as simple as others. And how it will progress will determine the fate that is given to it. For this fight, it is one that will bind two worlds together. Millions of years ago, a force of beings called Elder Gods have created nine realms, realms that were given to those whom were worthy to rule them. But as time grew, one of them, particularly Shinnok, turned on his brothers and invaded those realms. _

_If it were not for Raiden, God of Thunder, he would've destroyed those realms and dominated them all under his heel. But fortunately, he was stopped and imprisoned in the Netherrealm where he lived for the rest of his life in guilt. And for many generations, the realms were at peace. And prosperity had washed over each world. Creating anew and bringing life to flourish._

_But just before everyone thought that it was all over, there were other subjects who were wiling to follow his footsteps. And for many decades, Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn, has been obsessed with conquering Earth Realm and kept sending his armies in many attempts to decimate it with his might. Most of which had no avail. Still, he kept trying. Sending all of his followers so that he can claim dominion over Earthrealm._

_So Raiden convinced the Elder Gods to enact the Mortal Kombat Tournament as a way to even the odds. And give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself. And for millennia, Shao Kahn obeyed the Elder Gods rules. And soon the war moved on to the arena. _

_Where he sent his toughest warriors to challenge Raiden's best defenders in Mortal Kombat. Which was an ancient tradition that involved the toughest Martial Arts techniques as well as magic and spells that would be specifically used for the tournament._

_The first tournament we have won. With Earthrealm's best fighter Liu Kang, defeating his rival Shang Tsung in a final stand to save the realm. They thought it was all over, but Shao Kahn is not a man to give up so easily. Soon, he held another tournament at his own world, and has sent all of his forces to claim what is his. And after losing again, he had violated the rules and decided to invade of the realm's defenders had fallen to this matter, but were able to defeat him just before he could conquer Earthrealm._

_And as punishment for his crimes, the Elder Gods destroyed him. Leaving Outworld leaderless. They thought that the long war was over, but soon, Shinnok escaped the Netherrealm and continued his war with the Elder Gods. Those that had fallen from the war against Shao Kahn had been slaves to his domain. Serving him till the end. But was the years went by, his attempts to conquer the realm came to no avail._

_His first loss, was to Johnny Cage, who helped Raiden imprison him in his own amulet. The assault costed him most of his followers, who were freed from his control. His second loss was to Johnny's daughter named Cassie. Who defeated him in Mortal Kombat before he could gain victory. This invasion permanently ended his reign as Raiden decapitates him so that he could ward off his followers._

_But Shinnok and Shao Kahn were not the only ones. Soon, Kronika, Keeper of Times, and Bender of the Arch of the Universe, had gone back in time and gained once fallen enemies and bind them with these current enemies in an attempt to build a new era. But of course, with the help of heroes past and present, they were able to defeat Kronika and bring peace to the universe once more. Were there losses? Yes there were. But they will never be forgotten, because the Arc of the Universe belongs to Earthrealm to now control._

_But in their efforts, they were not able to defeat their followers who still lurk within the realms of Outworld and the Netherrealm. And now they continue to fend off against them through the arena as a way to restore honor. But as the battles in the arena rage on, a new enemy arises. One that would stain the course between two dimensions. And __pretty soon,__ just one encounter could change everything. It is only a matter of time. Before the dragon awakens, and turns the tide of history forever._

* * *

It was a beautiful night at the Sky Temple. And the air was filled with a light breeze that complimented the relaxing feeling going on in the environment. The moon shined brightly across the night sky and the stars glimmered across from above and beyond. Casting a twinkling glow across the Temple. There was a peaceful stillness that made everything completely silent. And the only sounds that were heard were the rustling of trees and bushes as well as little birds chirping in the air.

There was a little walkway that stretched across from one building to another. The bridges from that walkway were flattened out, layered brick by brick to make sure that it does not crumble down bellow. There, a man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest strolled through it. His face was shadowed by a straw hat that covered most of his head. And his eyes glowed blue with an electrical effect due to his god-like status. This was to be Raiden, the God of Thunder. And he was the only one who was awake.

The strolled through the walkway and stopped just at he middle section. There, he leaned on one of the poles and looked down to the trees bellow him. He enjoyed the moment of silence that filled the air and nourished the feeling of not having to worry about anything. For this was his time to cool off from all of the hard work that he had to put up with earlier in the day.

But this feeling started to change. As his mind raced into oblivion. His head tossed and turned as he closed his eyes. He started to see things. Things that would plague his mind even from the start. The outside force penetrated the barrier between dream and reality and was calling to him. It was as if something was to inform him about an upcoming tragedy, a menacing doom. An unavoidable disaster.

He had seen a few visions about Shao Kahn and Shinnok in the past, but this one was very unique. It was another force to be reckoned with. More animal than human, god, or demon. And it started with a sudden change in the balance of power. It became a shift that hit him like a wave of fire. He saw buildings burning down in shadow and flame. And there were these reptilian like beings that were soaring through the air. Burning every inch with each time they open their mouths. And the last thing he saw was a pair of lizard-like eyes. Along with two horns that glowed like a pair of two swords. Before shooting at him with its maw open.

In shock of this, Raiden shot her eyes open and let out a faint scream. His heart paced at a certain extent. He looked around him in panic with a slight bit of fear. But much to his relief, there was nothing around him. And he slowly lowered his head and sighed. But before he could dwell into this sense of relief, there was a voice that came from behind him.

"Lord Raiden," it said. "Are you alright?"

He turned around and saw his fellow student Liu Kang approaching him from behind. The young warrior was depicted with shaggy black hair, a red headband, spiked gauntlets, red and black kung fu pants, and kung fu slipper. One of which made him look like an actual warrior of Mortal Kombat.

"I-I am fine Liu Kang," Raiden responded. "Thank you."

"You don't seem fine master," Liu Kang denied. "Tell me, what troubles you late at the night?"

At first, the old god did not say. He continued to walk through the walkway at a slow pace. Of course he would not tell him at this instant, but he trusted Liu Kang enough to not keep any secrets of any kind from his him.

"It was a vision," he answered. "A vision that wasn't entirely accurate. It was as if...if somehow, there was a change in the flow of Earthrealm's magic. Suddenly, there was a shift between good and bad. And through the bad, I saw fire. Fire that stretched across every corner of the realm. And through that fire, there was-"

"A pair of orange eyes that glowed in the darkness? " Liu Kang finished. "As if something had come to this world to start this shift and wreak havoc in the realm?"

Raiden looked at his fellow student with much surprise.

"Yes, that is correct," he said. "How did you know?"

"I felt it as well," the young warrior answered. "Through my dreams I felt it deep from within. An when I heard you scream I feared the worst. But I must say, what does it mean?"

Once again, the Thunder God did not speak. Instead, he tried to think of a way to answer Liu Kang's question correctly. For a being such as himself, he was to be very wise. Always know every answer to every question. But for some unknown reason, he did not come to one right away. But all he could do now was be honest with his fellow student.

"I don't know son," he answered. "I really don't know."

Then he looked up to the sky and saw the stars glimmering down to the earth.

"But what I do know is that Shao Kahn, Shinnok, or Kronika are no longer our only greatest threats," he added. "And whatever this shift is, it is not coming from the Netherrealm. This is something else."

"So what do we do?' asked Liu Kang.

"For now, we focus at the matter of hand," Raiden answered. "But we must prepare in case if we have a fight a war on two fronts. I don't think Netherrealm would want to start a war already after the defeat of the Revenants. So that takes them out of the game. But whatever happens, we must be ready."

"Where should we start Lord Raiden?"

"Gather all of the leaders of our allies from ever corner of the realm," Raiden ordered. "We'll start with Sonya and her Special Forces. Then as we go down, we'll go from the Shirai Ryau to the Lin Kuei so that we can discuss about this matter. Can I count on you to make these preparations as soon as you can?"

"Of course master," Liu Kang replied. "It will be done."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Liu Kang gave him a little bow before strolling off elsewhere. Leaving Raiden to continue staring out into the stars.

"Whatever this new threat is," he muttered to himself. "Let us not hope that it isn't worse than our past enemies themselves. For our sake."

Then, he turns to his right and continues his stroll. Unfortunately for him, he was completely unaware that a sudden appearance of a mysterious figure was shadowing over him. Watching his every move as he disappeared into the temple. One with a pair of wings and a helmet with two horns sticking out. He continued to observe the scene. With Raiden now gone, there was a bit of emptiness in the temple. One that would serve this interloper's purpose very well.

"Sleep well, Thunder God," it said. "For soon, it will be the last you ever sleep again."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

The sky grew long as the sun hits its highest point. The ocean waves glimmered through the light, and a herd of dolphins were spotted jumping in and out of the water. The air was calm and filled with a light breeze. And from the edges of the clouds, a black figure soared through the skies above.

Its hide was covered with black charcoal scales that covered his body from the tip of its tail to the top of his head. The figure's wings extended far out for at least 20 feet. Flapping up and down for each beat in the wind. Under those wings were another set of smaller flaps that open and close when gliding.

And at the end of its tail, stood to fins, one grown natural, and the other prosthetic. Keeping it stable when flying. From its back, was a set of spines that ran down from its head and tail. And only open up into too separate parts when taking tight turns.

Under the figure were a set of four legs, the front ones hung from its underbelly and the back ones hang from under its second pair. On the back of its head, four ear-like antennas lay back. Listening to even the smallest sound that comes across him.

And in front of its head, laid two emerald eyes with black pupils at the center of them. Looking straight ahead and in other direction. The figure appeared to be a male Night Fury, the rarest of the dragon species and probably the last of its kind.

Originally, he had no other name. He was only called by the name that his human partner gave him when he was a young adult. And yet, the humans that he once lived with for almost nine years called him by one name. "Toothless." For he would sometimes appear to have no teeth when smiling.

He soared up into the clouds, performing many stunts and tricks. He did one loop and then dove down to the ocean floor. There, he dove into the waters and sprung out with great joy. For Toothless had never been so happy in his life. Even ever since he started flying on his own has been a couple of years since he left the safety and protection of Hiccup and his viking tribe. And now he's on his own. Free to do whatever he wants wherever he wants. For he was now a free dragon. And freedom has it's greatest gifts. And much to his time for fun, it had been short lived when he spotted something just bellow him.

He looked down and saw a viking ship being raided by a pair of Scaudrons. Sea dragons that did not like seeing humans in their waters. He saw that there were only a few vikings aboard from that boat. Few of them were children while the rest of them were the grownups. And they seemed to be in a need of dire assistance. Which he was helpful to do. So he dove down at lightning speed towards the boat.

Down there, the vikings did their best to hold them off. Poking the sea beasts with sticks and spears. Unfortunately for them, they came to no avail and were cornered by them. They quivered in fear as they closed in on them. Ready to kill them at the ready.

All though could do is scream as the first one opens its mouth wide. But before they could do so, there was a screeching sound in the air. As if the sound of light was about to break. They all looked up and saw that something was closing in on them. And they had a good idea about what it was.

"Aah, a Night Fury," said one of the viking men as he screamed like a little girl.

Pretty soon, Toothless shot a plasma blast at the first Scaudron as he pounced at the top of its head. There, they fought in a fierce battle. The Scaurdron tries to shake him off by tossing its head around. But the Dragon Alpha's claws had made it nearly impossible for it to loosen up. The other Scaurdron tried to reach for him, but was too futile due to his agility. He weaved through the Scauldron's neck before biting at the center of it's spinal cord area. Tempting to ward it off through paralyzing it.

As they battled, the vikings tried to think of a strategy to fight the three dragons off one by one. One of them takes a spear and puts it in some kind of wind lance. Another mounts the wind lance and aims it at the two dragons that were fighting. Apparently, he could not get a good shot at them because of the struggle. They turned it to the left and right a couple more times before steadying it at a good rating.

They were close. Toothless had just immobilized the dragon into forming at a suitable position. And once he was at a good extent, the vikings took the opportunity to fire the spear at the fighting monsters. The shot was to be aimed at Toothless since he was a really rare kind of dragon. But instead, it hit the Scaudron's shoulder. Causing it to roar out in pain and toss and turn even more.

Soon it started to get out of control. And before any of the other vikings knew it, the Scaudron had whipped its tail around and hit one of the children, a girl to be exact, across the face. Sending them overboard and causing them to fall into the ocean. This caused the others to screech in fear and start to make their way to that side of the ship and look down at the fallen kid.

Toothless saw this, and broke his formation. He leaped off of the Scaudron and dove into the water. He used his wing muscles to dive after the kid. He looked back and saw the other Scaudrons in pursue, and roars at them. The roar halts them to a standstill and the two of them scattered away. In fear of the alpha's commands. There he continued his approached and kept swimming for the kid.

Up above, the vikings huddled up in a fetal positions as two of them stood guard. The ones in the circle shivered in great terror. Fearing of the Night Fury's return. After a few more seconds, they heard a bursting splash appear and a sudden thud on the wooden parts of the boat. Most of them feared for the worse to happen, but nothing else did. One of the girls took notice of this and opened her eyes. Only to see Toothless staring down at the group with the half alive boy in his arms. He slowly settled him down and backed up a few steps.

Few of the men checked up on the boy and one of them carried him in his arms. At first he thought the worse has happened, but slowly the boy started coughing. And was seen to be alive once more. They looked back at Toothless, who had more puppy eyes them cat eyes. He began to sit in a sitting position, and opened his mouth a bit. They were picturing a mouthful of bloody teeth, but instead they found a gummy smile. The little boy did not know how to react to this, but his face revealed that he was surprised. And at that moment, Toothless's hope in the spirit of humans have risen and started to think that they still had honor.

But sadly, all of his hopes were shattered when a arrow nearly hit him in the snout. He was smart enough to dodge the attack and looked back to see the viking with the boy holding a crossbow.

"You ugly beast," he insulted. "Go away and die like the rest of them! Leave us alone, and go drown in the oceans where you're kind belong!"

In response, Toothless growled at him and looked back at the young boy. He saw that his moral realization had been replaced by confusion, which indicated that he did not know what to make of the situation or how to proceed it. But before the Night Fury could do anything more, the viking with the crossbow fired another arrow that missed him by an inch.

While the arrow did not hit him, the message was pretty clear. He was not wanted here. He looked around at the rest of the vikings and saw them staring at him like he was the Devil himself. Feeling all of their hatred and fear irradiate off of them and in his direction. Instead of guilt, he felt disgusted. Here he is risking his neck to save fools like them who are out of their league, and this is how they repay him.

This was folly to him. He made another snarling growl at them before he turned around and flapped his wings. There, he started to take off to the skies and head home. But just before the vikings could be relived of his absence, Toothless makes a U-turn and flies back towards the viking's ship. And as punishment for their actions, he fired a plasma blast right at the sails of the ships. Leaving them stranded in the ocean for a long while.

"Damn you!" the viking with the crossbow yelled. "Damn you all to hell."

Toothless snickered a bit before flying off towards home. On the trip back, he thought to himself about the encounter. The disgust and anger on his face was very plain to see. He wondered a lot about the humans on that boat. Yes, he had saved them from almost being at the bottom of the ocean. But were they grateful? Did they appreciate his help? No, they didn't. Instead, the whined, complained, used their own anger and turned it towards them.

What happened to the human race? Why are they always like this now? They seemed to put creatures like him down more than ever. And it's gone too far now. Like as if dragons are now the enemy and not themselves. This was not the human race. It couldn't be. Because if it was, then they now have no honor. That now they accept dragons as thieves and murderers when they also know that there is more to them than they think.

At that moment, he thought about his time with his human partner Hiccup. How he would do anything to defend his kind, and would see what a dragon truly is. He really missed him. Missed him ever since the day he left him for the Hidden World. And sure, he has his wife by his side so that he would never be alone, but it isn't enough. He was about the only human friend that he ever had in his entire life. And now he's gone.

Once he was close, he wondered if there were any other humans out there that were just as grateful as Hiccup. That he would one day find another human in need of his help, and that he or she would except him despite what he is.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Please click on the review box of you have anything regarding this story or just in general. If you are a member who has read the previous stories that I have updated recently, I would advise you to please discard those stories. For it is just a random thing that I put out there. For those of you who are a bit confused about the setting, this takes place after the Hidden World and after Mortal Kombat 11. But the appearances for the MK characters are that of both MK 9 and MK 10. With the exception of Skarlet, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Baraka and Smoke. The list of people who have the exact same appearances from MK 9 are: Kitana, Liu Kang, Raiden, Kung Lao, and Jade. For those who are gonna be from MK 10 are: Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kotal Kahn, and Erron Black. And that's it. Alright folks, see you at the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter two. Sorry for the long wait but I have been a bit busy for the last couple of days. For people that are asking about the type of dragons that are gonna be in this story, I might also add in a few that are not based on the categories. But do not panic, this is still a HTTYD and MK crossover. And another thing, this crossover might take a while to update chapters, but I am sure that they will be updated. Y'all have my word on that. Okay, enough talk. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Outworld:**

The Mortal Kombat Tournament. A place carried out by ancient tradition. In the arena, this is where all of the real action takes place. Legends are born, rivalries are made, and alliances are put to the test. The contest is consisted with the deadliest fighting techniques ever created. Those include from famous martial arts techniques, to magical powers. All that are binded by the rules that are stowed upon those who would which enter the arena.

And here, in the fighting pits of Outworld, a tournament was to take place. But instead of deciding the fate of the realms, it was to carry out the tradition that had flourished throughout the realm. Sitting at a chair comfortably was the newest ruler and was probably the last of his kind. The Osh-Tekk ruler Kotal Kahn was his name. And unlike the last ruler, he looks to create a better Outworld so that it could stay strong against its enemies.

Through the marvelous hat that he wore on top of his head, he looked down to the warriors that he had personally chosen to take part in this tournament. And was it a mouthful. They were to carry out and fight this tournament. And in doing so, the victor shall be given a respective amount of honor. And the loser would stay there in shame. There were about ten of them. And they were all highly efficient fighters. Most of them were chosen to fight while others were invited to come to the tournament and participate in the events.

The first one was Reptile. A Zaterran warrior bound to the ferocity of his own species. Was now the last of his kind and spent most of his life fighting for Shao Kahn. But now since the old ruler is dead, he looks up to a new leader. And now fights under the leadership of Ko'atal in his time of rule.

The second one was Ermac. One of Shao Kahn's greatest creations. He is a warrior solely made from all of the dead souls of many warriors that fell under the heel of Shao Kahn himself. And is a fighter with no other allegiance except towards his master and ruler. But like Reptile, since the old emperor's defeat, he had taken the decision to serve whom he would choose. And since Kotal Kahn was the new ruler of Outworld, he is bound to his commands. And will do them without question. And now he fights in the tournament to honor his ruler's leadership.

The third one was Hanzo Hasashi. Nicknamed Scorpion for short. He was once the prized slave of Quan Chi, an old sorcerer who had killed his family and had framed Sub Zero and the Lin Kuel for the crime. But after killing the deceiver, he had worked to make sure that it never happens again. And today, he has had some time to fight in the tournament to cool off from all of the stress.

The fourth one was Johnny Cage. He entered the tournament just to display his fighting skills and prove himself to skeptical movie critics and the movie-viewing public since they believed that nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts and camera work than to be a proficient fighter. But eventually, he became one of the most important defenders of Earthrealm. And despite his materialism and occasional immaturity, he has always been a brave and loyal warrior for Earthrealm. But now that Earthralm's enemies are put to rest, he could finally take time to raise his own family. And probably compete in the tournament just for fun.

The fifth one was Sonya Blade. She was a top general of the Special Forces fraction who has command of Earthrealm's armies. She joined the tournament after Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon clan killed few of her men a few years back. And since then, she hunts him through the fighting pits and tempts to put him down every time she encounters him. And after Kronika's defeat, she was finally able to put the miserable man's life. But that was a long while. And with him finally defeated, she can resume her work through putting those who would dare threaten Earthrealm on the ground through the tournament.

The sixth one is Edenian warrior Jade. Once was a trusted protector of the Princess of Outworld. Not only was she just as beautiful as the princess, but was just as deadly. She was forced to be trained into a deadly killer by Shao Kahn himself when she was little. And was known to have a deep bond and friendship with the princess herself shortly after her training and had been assigned to protect her with her own life. But now, she serves as Kotal Kahn's best handmaidens, and will be his queen soon. But first, she must prove herself in the tournament to see if she is worthy.

The seventh one went by the name Baraka. Who was one of Outworld's most feared fighters. Belonging to the race of Tarkaran, which was a cross breed of demons from both Outworld and the Netherrealm, he was under the loyalty of Shao Kahn. Since he conquered his realm. But since his defeat, he has seen that the old ruler has been long dead. And now fights in the tournament for his own people. Even in the new rule of Outworld. To prove that the Tarkatans still have honor after long years of conquest.

And the last one was the most important. For it was Queen of Edenia and true protector of both Earthrealm and Outworld, Kitana. Daughter of the late Queen Sindel. Long ago, she was Princess of the beautiful realm of Edenia. Which was a world with Half-Gods and Half-Kings. And was once Shao Kahn's greatest prize in the capture of the realm a hundred years ago. Making her one of the most deadliest assassins throughout all three realms. But as years went by, she developed a hatred for Shao Kahn. For she had learned that he was responsible for the deaths of her mother and father, and tempted to replace her with the half Tarkatan, half Edenian, named Milleena. But that was a long time ago. And now she rules her kingdom like her parents before her since the throne of Outworld was hers to claim. But she could not rule an entire kingdom alone. So she allowed Ko'atal to remain in power once his wounds healed from the fight against Shao Kahn. But now she enters the tournament to fulfill the honor of Edenia.

Getting up from his chair, Kotal Kahn watches as the fighters wait for his command. He watches as the crowd goes crazy in the seats of the arena. Many people were screaming, shouting, and cheering on their favorite combatants in excitement for the event to take place.

"Ladies, gentlemen," he announced. "Today we carry out our Thousandth Year Anniversary for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. A tradition that we dearly carry out. Most of you have already been through it more than once. So the rules are simple. You will all fight in a series of battles in locations of my choosing. The battles will go by either yield, knockout or death. And once you have defeated all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge. And if you defeat the final challenge, you will win the tournament, and receive the full honor of Outworld and its pawns. But those of you who fail and survive, will return home with nothing. "

Then, he turns to his newest first minister Li Mei. Who was to the left of his thrown.

"Are we ready?" he asked her.

She gave him a nod before summoning portals right in front of the combatants. They looked straight at them before looking back at the emperor.

"Now go," he ordered. "Claim you victories. And be aware that this is a tournament. Just one round can cost you greatly."

By then, each and every one of them looked to the portals, and entered them one by one to meet their first challenge. Before she could enter her portal, she looked at her Sonya, who was to her right.

"Hey," Sonya called out. "If we ever cross paths, let's make this even, okay."

"Fair enough," said Kitana. "What do you have in mind."

"If I win, you owe me a drink," Sonya declared. "But if you win, then we'll do your thing."

"Alright," Kitana replied. "You're on."

"See ya there princess," Sonya responded as she went into the portal.

Before entering her own portal, Kitana muttered to herself,

"I look forward to it."

Then she entered through it. Ready to face her first challenge.

* * *

The Kuatan Jungle. A marsh rain forest that isn't really known to the other realms. Just outside of Outworld and beyond the borders of Earthrealm, it serves as a perfect place to fight in Mortal Kombat. Litered with swampy lakes to thick jungle trees, this was a place like no other in Outworld. But it was also the colonial home to the Tarkatans. Whom have sought shelter here during the rebellion against Kotal Kahn. This is the first place where Princess Kitana was sent to fight in the tournament.

She wandered around a marshy area in the jungle. Taking great caution to see if her challenge would not surprise attack her. She walked through the abandoned tents that were to be of the camps of the rebellion and took extra precautions. For the challenge could be anywhere. As she took a few more steps, she heard something. A twig cracking just to her right. She turned to that direction and saw nothing. She started to get nervous. But her training told her to stay focus and keep to her emotions.

But before she could turn twice again. She saw a woman approaching her from the front. She saw that the woman was Edenian like her. But dread to think who it was. Because her adversary was wearing a similar outfit to hers, but more conservative. But more than that, her eyes were similar to Baraka's, which made Kitana want to pluck her opponent's eyes out before the fight. For it was the usurper, Mileena.

Who tried to overthrow her in the past in replacement of Shao Kahn's princess. Long has she hated her "sister" and long has she thought that she was dead. But none of that mattered. For she now has the opportunity to kill her and end this rivalry once and for all.

"Hello sister," Mileena mockingly greets.

"Mileena," Kitana called out. "I wasn't expecting you to enter the tournament."

"After Kronika's defeat," she explained. "I came here. Discovering my duplicate's defeat and exacting vengeance on that horrible wretched who they call "Kahn". But after many years of fighting, I gave in. Submitting to his rule. And in which he offered me a chance. To defeat you in this tournament and claim Edenia for myself. With it, I will recreate what Shao Kahn had long failed to do. I will take Earthrealm, and kill any who oppose me. Starting with you."

"Your impudence will be your undoing, sister," Kitana retorts.

"We'll see about that," Mileena shot back. "When I hang your corpse on my wall."

"Too long has this rivalry gone on between us. But today is the day that we settle this. Right here, and right now."

Then, the two of them got in their fighting stances and prepared for battle. For more than a few seconds, they stood there. Waiting for one another to make the first move. And at the peak of dawn, they both charged at each other. And the battle begins. Millena makes the first move with a jump punch to the face. Followed by a series of punches that pushes Kitana back. But after the fifth blow, Kitana retaliates with a block to the arm. Then she kicks Mileena in the face followed by two knee blows to the stomach. Followed by a slam to the back with her own hands. The blow of the attack made Mileena stumble a bit. Which made her a bit dizzy.

There, Kitana sees a sword on the ground and picks it up. And with great ferocity, she takes the sword and stabs it through Mileena's chest. Driving it to the point where the other end pops out of her back. And then kicks her afterwards. Dropping the sword in the process. Startled by the blow, Mileena regains her senses and continues the fight. Growling as she jumps up in the air in a attempt to kick her sister. Unfortunately, she missed as Kitana moved to her right side. But following that, she tempted to smack her in the face with her left hand. In which it didn't work.

But luckily for her, she was able to strike a blow on Kitana's right hip. Followed by a couple blows to the face. But by the time she could reach the third blow, Kitana blocks it with her right hand. Pushing Mileena's other hand back while delivering a blow to the face as well. After that, she jumps in the air and lends a punch with her right hand that goes straight across Mileena's mouth. Exposing her teeth in the process.

But while being exposed, the blows weakened the half-breed a bit. Which bought Kitana enough time to deliver her more fatal blows. She starts by taking one of her knives out. With them, she slashed Mileena with them three times before taking her other one and stabbing them both in her opponent's face. Driving them up her head and causing blood to explode out from the other side. Then, she kicks her towards the sky and calls back to them. There Mileena comes back to her where Kitana ends up kicking her right leg straight at the knives. Driving them ever deeper into her skull.

Then, she grabs Mileena by her hips and slams her into the ground. Creating a bigger hole in her head. And then throws her body backwards towards a tree. For Mileena, she heals pretty fast. Which would mean that she would survive the attacks. She slowly starts to get up and pulls the knives out of her head. She looks at them a bit before they magically go back to Kitana's hands.

"You surrender?" she taunted.

It took Mileena a few seconds to get back up on her feet and responded.

"Never!" she yelled.

In response, Kitana held her knives at bay and got into her usual fighting stance.

"I was hoping you would say that," she said.

Then, Mileena charged again. Pulling out two knives similar to Kitana's. Halfway there, Kitana does the same thing. And the two clash once more. They swing their daggers at each other. Swinging with each attempt to outwit each other. After a few more swings, Mileena gains the upper hand by grabbing Kitana's hand and dragging it towards her back. There, she takes one of her knives out and stabs her sister with it.

Then she takes it out and stabs her in the chest with it. Kitana tempts to counter her attacks, but by the time she could do so, Mileena grabs a nearby spear and swings it around Kitana's head a couple times. After that, she took the spear behind her head, and delivered a crushing blow across Kitana's face. The impact made the princess fall to her side.

On the ground, Kitana tries to get back on her feet and continue the fight. But before she could even get to her knees, she received a kick to the face by Mileena. Eventually bringing her down to the ground. There, she received vicious blows from the half breed. Not given a chance to counter her attacks. And after several more blow, Mileena ceases her approach. Getting off of her sister and backing up a few steps.

Aching in pain, Kitana slowly gets to her knees with her half breed sister standing over her. Which was not a good thing for her.

"Our story ends here, sister," said Mileena.

Then she takes out one of her daggers and raises it over the half beaten Edenian. She stood there for a moment before bringing it down on Kitana. Ending the fight once and for all. But that did not come to happen. Instead, as she was bringing it down, Kitana pulls out one of her knives with her left hand. Extending it to almost fan-like. And then slices Mileena's dagger clean off. The Tarkatan Princess frustratingly looks at her damaged dagger before throwing it to the floor behind her.

But much to this, Kitana remained on the offense. With Mileena distracted, she makes her move. Starting with to lashes across the face. Then, she puts her fans away and resumes the battle through combat. She kicks Mileena in the stomach twice before delivering to punches over head and under. Followed by a roundhouse kick shortly after. Each blow weakens Mileena a bit as she starts to get real dizzy. And Kitana takes this opportunity to finish the fight.

She first punches Mileena square in the face. Then, with furious momentum, she back flip kicks the tarkatan warrior that sends her flying towards a tree behind her. Exhausted, Kitana puts her fans away and drops to one knee. On the floor, Mileena tries to get back up on her feet, but shortly drops after her first attempt. And at last, Kitana had finally claimed her first victory. And even though she did not kill her, there was no need in doing so since she is down. It only took her a few more seconds before she stood back up and looked down at her defeated sister. Whom was still unconscious. After a moment of staring, a portal was spawned just to her left. She looks at it, and then looks at Mileena.

"Another time sister," she said.

Then, she turns to the portal and walks through it. Heading to face her next challenge.

* * *

**Six hours** **later...**

After facing several more opponents, she was able to defeat them all single handedly. She first started with Tanya. One of the Edenian traitors. It took a while to defeat her. But eventually, she won with a single kick to the face that did the job. The next one was Frost, which wasn't as hard. She disabled her powers through a paralyzing technique that she was taught through her years of training. Then she delivered a knockout blow that would've broken a rib or two. Which forced her to yield.

Nitara was probably the easiest opponent that she had to face. One that had a not so merciful ending. She beheaded her just as Nitara was about to pull one final trick up her sleeve. After her, she moved onto Ashrah. Whom she spared because of the honor that she had seen throughout the fight. As she climbed up the ladder, she met with others as well.

She encountered Sonya blade, who defeated Kira within a blink of an eye. There they were able to claim their bets. If Sonya was to win, then she would owe her a drink. But if kitana won, then it would be the other way around. The fight was indeed fun and honorable. But it still ended with Sonya on the ground and Kitana victorious. And the last thing she said to her was that she hoped that they would do this again sometime. And that she owed her a drink.

There were others as well. D'vorah, who defeated Baraka in a duel in the first round said that she would claim her throne after she had defeated Kitana. But her efforts were futile in the end. And she was forced to yield before Kitana could slice her in half. Just after her, she encountered Ermac, who defeated both Tremor and Cyrax in the second and third round. The fight was pretty gruesome, but she still remained victorious with a knockout blow in the private parts. Then she encountered Johnny Cage, who was like her. Remaining on the winning side on all of his rounds.

She found him to be a bit humorous. Before she wiped the floor with him herself. But after her was a more personal match. For Scorpion was her last opponent. The two of them had a lot in common. They both lost family in the past. And before the battle began, she gave him the respect that he deserved. And he did the same. And after his defeat, she kind of felt bad for him. But the honor was hers to claim. And even though it could be a bit personal, she still had to do so.

And after her last victory, she finally made it to the last challenge. She went through the portal back to the fight pits and awaited for Kotal Kahn to make his appearance. But as she waited patiently, she wondered who would the final challenge be. She would be expecting people like Kung Lao or Fujin, but she hoped that it wouldn't be Liu Kang. For she had a really soft spot for him. Ever since he changed her perspective on honor the day that he spared her all those years ago. And it would be a huge bummer if she was to fight him.

But as her mind raced with this ideas, Kotal Kahn had finally made his appearance to the crowd. He got up from his throne and slowly walked to her. During his approach, she knelt before him and bowed her head down. Because she had to respect the leader of this world even in events such as this one. By the time he got to her, he was Osh-tek ruler was merely standing over her. Looking down at her with an impressed look.

"Well done Edenian warrior," he congratulated. "You have managed to defeat all of your opponents like wheat in a field. Your gratitude is as strong as iron. But, your work is not finished. Now, you must defeat your final challenge. Win, and you have the respect of me and my people. Lose, and you have disgraced your realm. But surely you know very well of that."

"Yes I do, emperor," Kitana replied with dignity. "Bring forth the challenger that you will bestow upon me. And I will bring his head before you."

Ko'atal stood there a bit. Humming as he studied her a little. He was truly impressed with her ferocity. But will she keep her word is the question.

"Very well," he said. "Bring forth the final challenge."

He slowly walked back to his throne as the crowd goes crazy. She slowly rose up and waited for her final opponent. At first, nothing happened. But soon her head snapped as she heard the sound of gates opening that seemed like it was coming from behind. She turned around and saw a shadowy figure through those gates. The ground shook as the figure stepped into the arena. Kitana started to feel a bit nervous. But she was confident that she would be able to overcome the challenger. No matter what size or how fierce it was.

The figure took a few more steps before revealing its true form from the shadows. The figure had four arms and was very muscular. There, Kitana had a clear idea who the challenge was. And it sent a cold chill that crawled up her spine. For it was a former Mortal Kombat champion that bested all of its opponents before the time of Liu Kang. A Shokan warrior famous for crushing his enemies and ripping their bodies in half. And his name was Goro. A warrior who once served Shao Kahn in the years of Mortal Kombat.

But since his defeat, he and his kind went into hiding. Trying to avoid any activity from Earthrealm or the new Outworld under the leadership of both Mileena and Kotal Kahn. And after Kronika, he had been given a chance to regain his race's honor by serving as Ko'atal's prized champion for the event. Which was a big deal for most fighters. And not that Kitana was scared of him, but just hearing about what he does to challengers who fail to defeat him just made her quiver a bit in fear. But she had the strength to at least confront him in Mortal Kombat than to run away like a coward.

They both met up at the center of the arena. Staring down at each other. Goro cracked his knuckles a bit before banging his chest with his fists. In response, Kitana pulled out her fans and did some kick moves in the air just to show strength.

"Prepare yourself princess," he said.

"I'm already ready," she responded. "Are you?"

"More so than you think," he answered.

By then, the got into their fighting stances and waited for the announcer to give out the word. In which he did intimately.

"Fight!"

And without further due, the battle began. Kitana makes the first move. Sending a flying kick at Goro's chest in a attempt to not give him the opportunity to strike first. In response to the blow, Goro charges forth and sends a punching strike at Kitana's way. She throws up her left forearm to block the attack and sends a spinning kick back at Goro's face. Causing the Shokon to back up a few steps while grabbing his chin area with his right high arm. From what she saw, Goro was a bit distracted with the blow to the face. Which creates a big opportunity for her. So in quick thinking, she charged forward and sent another spinning kick towards the off-guard champion. She thought that she made the blow, but that was until she felt her leg being grabbed and held in place.

Looking down, her eyes widened as she saw Goro's low left hand holding her leg high, before using her as momentum for a enormous swing. After spinning for a bit, he throws her to the other side of the arena. And was surprised to see that Kitana landed perfectly on her feet. As she focused on the Shokon champion, she saw him picking up a nearby boulder and throw it straight at her direction. Which missed her as she dodged the boulder to her left. Then she saw him grabbing a nearby spear and throwing it at her again. And to even the odds, Kitana pulled out her fans from the back and slices it in half. Causing it to be as skinny as noodles in soup.

As she turns back to face Goro, they exchange intensive glares at each other before resuming the fight. Driven by bloodlust and extensive rage, Kitana starts swinging her fans rapidly at her opponent. Slicing bits of flesh off of the Shokon warrior. But before she made the seventh swing, he grabbed her right arm and turned the tables. He started by swinging countless punches at her with all four of his arms. Some she could not keep up with. For the punches were really fast from what she was now witnessing.

And after the tenth blow, he stopped. She was so startled to the point where she could barely even move. She tried to go for another strike, but as she tried to lend a punch, he grabbed her fist with his left high hand. She tried with the other, but was too grabbed by his other had. With both arms immobilized, he decided to do his most crucial blow ever. He started with a simple headbutt to the face. One that nearly cracked her skull. Then, he used all of his arm to pick her up off the ground and raise her up high.

And with all of his might, he slammed her to the ground. Causing her to fall a bit and almost breaking every bone in her body. There she laid motionless for a little. The impact of the slam almost crushed all of her rib cages. Which thankfully never happened. But she was still weak. She could only roll onto her back and watch the Shokon champion approach her defeated body.

She shook her head a bit and was about ready to get up. But it was unfortunate for her that a large foot from the Shokon warrior that prevented her from doing so. There, she felt helpless. Now at the mercy of this former champion. And was about to receive none from him neither.

"Your time is over, Princess," he said to her. "Now, you shall join your father in death."

Then, he raise his foot and prepared to finish the final blow on this defeated Queen. The crowd became excited. Not because they liked Goro, but to finally see some blood spill out and finally enjoy the bloody spectacle of this honorable tradition. It was something that all people enjoyed. Outworld and beyond as well. But not for the fighters but for the amusement of the sport in general. It was a habit that would carry out for many generations to go.

And at that moment, she thought that she was finished. That she would join her fellow sisters in the afterlife and her rule would pass onto another person who would probably be even more worthy than her. But was this it? Was this the end of her? Was she going to give up her line so easily to this Shokon usurper. No. This was not it. This was her only chance to claim the honor of Edenia. And she was going to seize this chance. Right here, and right now.

So once the foot of the champion had come down on her, instead of taking the final blow, she takes one of her fans out and slices it clean off of its place. Goro screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his bleeding leg. He stumbled back and fell to his side. There, she took that as an advantage. She got back up on her feet and confronted the fallen warrior. There was no escape for him now. For he was downed permanently and was unable to resume the fight. Because what fighter would there be with one leg. Sure an arm would be acceptable, but to lose a leg would mean to lose the entire battle.

Now he was at her mercy. She pulled out her blade and raise it fight for her to see. She waited for Goro to climb up to his knees and waited for her to finish him. She raised it even higher so that she could make the kill. But before she would do so, she paused. And within that pause, part of her wondered to herself. Was this really worth it? Would taking a life in the arena really give her honor? After all, he was beaten. And no longer a threat.

But as she thought of this, she also thought that this was the way of life. That the strong always defeat the weak. And those that are unable, would not be able to survive. She had killed many of her victims in Mortal Kombat. But none as intense as this one. But as she looked down to her opponent, she peeked into his eyes. She saw the shame that he had caused just by being defeated. She also saw that he would not accept this. That by living would bring great humiliation to not only himself, but to all of his kind. She could not let this happen. For to live a life in humiliation would be worse than death.

So with one fatal swing, she cuts the Shokon warrior's head clean off. It drops just in front of him and his body collapses to the earth. Blood starts to poor out of the fallen opponent's neck. And the message had been clear to everyone in the arena. Goro is dead. And Kitana had gained victory. The crowd goes crazy. Cheering on to the Edenian Princess who had won the tournament, and gained honor and glory.

She looks at the crowd. Seeing what her actions had gained her. They loved her. They relished her victory and had accepted her for defeating the legendary Goro. And through that, she had never been so happy. To gain this type of feeling made her feel good about herself. To amuse them even more, she lifted the fan that she used to make the kill and raised it in the air. Honorably proclaiming her victory. And the crowd continues to go nuts. They screamed, whistled, shouted, and eventually chanted her name.

This was to be the most glorious day ever since she served Shao Kahn. Yet she kept in mind that she did not do it for glory. But for honor. That her people would still be given the respect that they deserve. And she succeeded at that time. By gaining victory, she had restored Edenia to its former glory. And silently, Kotal Kahn had approached her with Li Mei and Jade by her side. Jade had not made it to her challenge, but she was excused from her defeat since she is the Kahn's bride.

She knelt before him in respect and in return, he had her rise up. There they stood at eye level. And what she had seen, the emperor was impressed. He did not trust Edenians at first, but because of her and Jade. He had now grown fond of them. And now, there was only one thing left to do.

"Congratulations," he said. "You have beaten the final challenge. And as Emperor of Outworld, you have my respect and allegiance. Whatever you ask for, you shall give. For now, I give you this as a token of my gratitude."

He reached from behind and pulled something out. She looked down and saw a necklace with the Mortal Kombat symbol just in the middle of it. The symbol meant great honor to those who wear it. And it was now hers to claimed.

"Thank you, your majesty," she said. "It is a great pleasure and honor."

"It is yours now," he responded as he held a hand out. "May I?"

She slowly took his hand and the two of them face the crowd.

"From this day forward," he proclaimed. "I announce that Kitana, former Princess of Outworld, and Queen of Edenia, has won the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Let her wisdom grace us all, and our gratitude for her be as wide as the ocean an beyond. She is to be our friend, our protector, our ally till the day she dies. And when that day comes, we shall honor her with the grace and beauty of that of a swan. Rejoice my brother. Rejoice, to the new champion of OUTWORLD!"

And at that moment, he raise both his hand and her hand up into the air. And the crowd continues to go crazy. Shooting out confetti and other items and eventually shouting out her name once more. And within that moment, she had never felt so accomplished in her life. To regain what was eventually lost and prevail when her time was almost over, made her feel that she had become from being a second rate killer, to a warrior queen with the upmost respect from all of Outworld.

And now, she was to carry that honor out to the day of her undoing. But now, she must celebrate this achievement. And she knew just how to do it.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. If you have any thoughts on it, please click on the review box and literally write anything that comes to your mind. This story might be a bit slow, but it will still be in session until proven otherwise. For anyone who si confused about this chapter, the idea was to bring Kitana into the story and tell how she had won the tournament. The events that were skipped were like that because then the chapter would've been longer. So, my apologies for anyone who is disappointed in that. Okay folks, see y'all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Invasion

**Hello folks! Sorry about the long wait. But I have been so busy with school and finals. Just to let you guys know a head of time, updates might be a bit short. Meaning I might not post any chapters until the summer's over. But please keep in mind that the stories are in session. I will be posting more chapters over the next couple of days. But by then there won't be a lot of updates until August. If anyone has any questions please click the reviews on the bottom of the page. And don't be afraid to ask any questions that may concern you. Okay guys, enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**48 hours later...**

In Earthrealm, a lot of people were getting ready to celebrate the 100th Year Anniversary of the Mortal Kombat Tournament that was to be held at the beaches just outside of the city. Many of the combatants were invited to come and join the party. Most of them were old rivals that have made peace in the past. Others were present at the tournament and had taken some time to cool off. But Kitana was to be the prized guess of the celebration since she was the one who won the tournament. And back at her home in Outworld, her handmaidens made sure that she looked her best at this party.

Which was most aggravating to her to have to go through that whole process. But it was worth it in the end. Because by the afternoon, she looked quite astonishing with her blue outfit that would carry out her grace and beauty. Even Liu Kang would be impressed by this new look. But she wasn't looking to impress. Well, sort of. Her goal wasn't mainly to impress people, but inside of her, she wanted people to be impressed with her look.

It took her over an hour or two to be fully dressed for the party. Maybe even longer. And all that was left was the occasional supplies needed for an event such as this one. Plus to also do a last minute check in case she didn't miss anything.

"Are the banners ready?" she asked her first advisor.

"Yes they are your Grace," he answered.

"Good," Kitana replied. "And what about the baskets? Are they filled and ready to go?"

"They are also ready, your Highness," said another advisor.

"And everything else?"

"All packed up and ready," her third advisor. "Just as you commanded."

"Excellent,"Kitana responded as she started walking towards the window. "Prepare the carriage. We leave at sunset."

By then, she made haste and went through the palace of her knew castle. Along the way she saw people going in different directions. Some were carrying boxes while others were just preparing things for themselves. Plus, she started to notice a few Tarkatans chatting with a Shokon and a few Osh-Teks. She started to feel that she accomplished a lot in these past few years.

For being Outworld's Kahn, she was able to unite all of the species within the realm. Which is a great achievement in her favor. Because due to the Tarkatans being loyal to Shao Kahn because of his conquest, it was hard to believe that they would turn on him. And yet they did. Which is extraordinary. As for the Shokon, they too were loyal to Shao Kahn as well as the Tarkatans. But when they turned, so did they.

She kind of felt pride in all that she did. Even in the tournament, when she bested all of the combatants that she had to face. Which included Goro as well. And here she thought that Liu Kang was the best Mortal Kombat champion of all time. However, he won more tournaments than she did. Which made things fair enough. Even though she was merely a bodyguard during those times.

As she walked on, she now still focused on the business part. The party was almost ready. And she had to make haste. And luckily for her, Jade was at the front with a bunch of other people loading stuff.

"Is everything ready Jade?" she asked.

"Yes, Kitana," she answered. "It's all packed and ready for you."

"Thank you Jade. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Fear not princess," said Jade. "I'm sure the party will go splendid for you."

"Your not going?" Kitana asked.

"Oh there's no doubt that I won't go," she answered. "I'll be there to make sure you don't get into any mess that she somehow manage to create."

"When did I ever do that?"

"Remember when you and I pulled off that one prank on Taven when we were just children?"

"Yeah," Kitana responded. "That turned into a long day."

"Yes, remember," Jade reconciled. "Jared went crazy, threatened to hang you by the neck. And Taven was so passed out so cold when we left him there. Came back in there the next day and pulled us off with that same prank we used on him."

The two of them bursted out laughing afterwards. That was a good prank they pulled on him. And to think that it all happened so long ago.

"Those days were the best," said Kitana. "I kinda miss them."

"We can still recreate those days you know,"said Jade. "Now that you're Outworld's kahn."

"In which I am grateful for," Kitana replied. "I never thought that I would unite Outworld."

"Which is a great accomplishment in your favor. We all do."

"And speaking of accomplishments," said Kitana. "Isn't Kotal coming too?"

"He has other business to attend to," Jade responded. "But I'm sure he will come soon enough. Which also reminds me, shall we."

Then Kitana came into the realization of the party.

"Oh right," she said. "We must make haste."

Then the two began to make their way towards the front gates. Where they met up with Queen Sheeva. Who was waiting for them.

"The carriage is ready for you Kahnum," she said. "We leave on your order."

"Thank you Sheeva," Kitana replied. "I'm sure you won't attend the party yourself?"

"No thanks princess," she responded. "I not so interested in parties. Especially in Earthrealm."

"Fair enough Queen Sheeva. In the meantime, I leave you and Baraka in charge while I'm gone."

"As long as he keeps his head."

That made Jade giggle slightly.

"But if that is the case than so be it," she added. "You honor me, princess."

Then she slightly bowed before opening the carriage. In which the two Edenians gracefully climbed into and were off before they could even know it. Leaving Sheeva to watch them depart to Earthrealm. Along the way, the two talked amongst themselves. Mostly about what a party would actually look like in Earthrealm. Considering that they never really been to one.

"Do you think Liu Kang will be at the party?" asked Jade.

"I'm pretty sure he would," Kitana answered. "The shaolin always attend every event in Earthrealm. Yet I never really see them in events such as this."

"And if he does?"Jade questioned.

"Then I know what to do when I see him," Kitana responded. "He and I are just friends for now."

"Mmm Hmm?" Jade mocked. "I see how you look at him."

"Oh please Jade," Kitana retaliated. "We're just friends. We're not like in a really serious relationship or something."

"And yet you still have feelings for him. You can't deny that at least."

Just hearing that made Kitana blush a little. Not because that was a common thing but that it was true.

"Okay, you got me there," she admitted. "I kinda have feelings for him. But that doesn't mean that I actually want to get with him."

"Sure,sure," Jade reassured. "But that's only the start. When I met Kotal in Shao Kahn's court, I too had feelings for him. And it grew. Slowly our bond became unshakable. I'm sure the same would happen to you. It always does. The power of love is stronger than anything. And since you two met earlier, the bond will grow even stronger. And it will carry out for the rest of the timeline."

Kitana smiled a bit in response. Jade had been very helpful in these last hundred years. Which makes her like a sister to her. Maybe even better than Mileena.

"That's comforting Jade," she said. "Thank you."

"Of course Princess," Jade replied. "But for now, we must get to the party first. We have a long journey ahead of us."

And with that, they continued on the road to Earthrealm. Yet they never noticed a figure hovering high above the carriage nearby. He smiled as his arms started to glow in a reddish purple aura. With that power, he summoned several portals in front of him. Portals that not even the Princess nor anyone else in the region would see. And pretty soon, several unknown flying beasts came out from the portals.

Since it was dark, it was hard to picture what they would look like. But they were pretty dangerous. And the figure known as Onaga, the Dragon King started to prepare these beasts for the time of retribution that he so desired. Before so, he opened a bigger portal in front of them. A portal that went straight into Earthrealm. And with that, he gave the order.

"Go on my pupils," he said. "Make way into Earthrealm. Disrupt this celebration. Take you vengeance. And leave...none...alive."

And with that, the beasts started to entered that portal and went off to wreck some havoc. With that, he watched as they disappeared. And began to envision the moment of his return. He had waited a hundred years for this moment. And now was the time that he had his moment. It was just unfortunate for Earthrealm to see it coming.

* * *

At the beach, the moon shined bright on the ocean waters that glimmered through the stars. The waves were at high tide and the air was a bit cool on this fine night. Here, many people of many races such as human, Tarkatan, Shokan, Edenian, and others were having the type of fun if there was a daily concert. Most of them were in the water. Swimming, splashing, cruising on ships, and even surfing the high tides with their long surfboards.

On the shores, there were tons of people that were either running around, relaxing on the sand, or jamming to the music. There was a DJ that was merely at a station at the center of the beach. Followed by thousands of people that were tending to the party. Most of them were also special guesses. Those included billionaires, frat gangs, celebrities and others. But for most men, they were more excited about the bikini girls that flooded the whole population. Which did not surprise Kitana. Because she had a lot to learn about Earthrealmer society.

She came from the entrance and walked along the beach. Observing every activity that was going on. And was on the lookout for anyone who seemed familiar to her. So far there was no one too familiar. But as she walked deeper through the party, she started to see a few familiar faces. The first she saw was the Briggs and Cage family. With the absence of Sonya of course.

Than she started to see people from Outworld. Mostly Ermac, Reptile, Erron Black and others who fought along side her during the war against Kronika. Most of them were also from the rebellion against Shao Kahn. But as she kept exploring the beach, she began to see some Special Forces people having fun as well. Mostly Jacqui Briggs, young Cassie Cage, and others who defeated Shinnok as well.

But for some reason, she could not find any of the Shaolin monks or other Earthrealmers that aided her against Shao Kahn and Kronika. Well, not until she at least got halfway into the crowd. After passing a couple of people, she was able to spot Liu Kang, Lung Lao, and a couple of other Shaolin that were just chilling and having a fun time with the rest of the party guests.

The Edenian Kahn was almost impressed by this. Normally the Shaolin aren't really taught to party and have fun like the other races, but to see them doing so now, just made it feel a little different about them. But that doesn't mean that she didn't like it. In fact, this was something that she preferred more than the seriousness that took out the fun in them.

Before she did anything she fixed her hair so that she didn't look like something was wrong. Then she slowly made her way towards Liu Kang. Who did not take very long to notice that she was coming. And upon seeing her, he left his current position to greet her.

"Kitana," he said in excitement. "You made it."

Then they both went for an embrace.

"I didn't think you would show up," he said.

"Well, here I am," she replied. "I never knew you would show up either."

"Well that is certain," he responded. "We shaolin might be high and mighty, but we do tend regular parties such as this."

"I'll hold you to your other Liu Kang. But speaking of that, how is it? Are you enjoying this?"

"Well, I'm not one for loud music. But this is descent enough."

As the two talked, they noticed that Kung Lao had come to the scene. Mainly to greet their new guest. Which is the new Kahn of Outworld and friend to Liu Kang.

"Princess," he said as he gave her a bow. "It is a pleasant surprise to see you."

"And to you, Kung Lao," she replied.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up," he added. "Considering where you come from."

"Outworld may have its ups and downs, but I can assure you Kung Lao. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well, I wasn't worried anyway. You have the trust of the Shaolin."

"As to us as well," Liu Kang added.

By then more people started to approach the three. The first people were Scorpion and Sub Zero. Who noticed her arrival a few minutes ago.

"Good evening princess," Scorpion greeted first.

"Master Hasashi, Kuai Liang" she said. "It is an honor to see both of you."

"The honor is ours princess," said Sub Zero. "Congratulations on winning the tournament. There are a few people would like to see you."

"Of course," she replied. "I will be with them shortly. But before I go, I must ask something of both of you."

"Of course Princess," said Scorpion.

"During the war against Shinnok," she started. "Was there a time where you both made peace."

"Yes," Sub Zero answered. "We went through our differences after dealing with the person who started it all. And that was Quan Chi."

"What did he do to suppress this grudge of yours?"

"He killed my family and clan," said Scorpion. "And than brought me back so I could mistakeably take my revenge on the Lin Kuei."

"Where he killed my brother and brought him back as another slave to darkness."

"And now everything is settled?"

"Of course," Scorpion answered. "We now dedicate our clans to Earthrealm's protection. As a way of restoring our honor after many years of deception."

"Impressive," she said. "I too was lied to all of my life. I used to believe that I was the true Princess of Outworld. As it turns out, Shao Kahn had stolen me when I was in my early years and kept me to be one of his assassins."

"And now you're Outworld's Kahn in his place?" asked Sub Zero.

"Yes," she answered. "But I am not Shao Kahn. I seek to restore Outworld's honor after years of enslavement. As you guys did for your clans."

"And we deeply respect that," said Scorpion. "You have come a long way princess. And we will forever hold you to your oath."

"Thank you Hanzo," she replied. "And you too Sub Zero."

Then they gave her a slight bow before heading off to the party. As for the monks, she gave them a bow before taking off as well. By then she was off talking to other fans that were excited to see that she was here. There she spent most of her time signing autographs and taking pictures. Something that she would not normally do.

But fortunately for her, she was saved by and general known to be Sonya. An old friend back at the tournament. And one that she respectfully beat during the time it all happened.

"You alright?" she asked the Edenian Kahn.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine."

"Your first rodeo?" Sonya questioned.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, you should be fine for now. How about I buy you a drink? The bar's not far from here."

"Lead the way."

By then she was left following her towards the bar. Which, like she said, was not far from them. There they kinda hung around. Talking about the last fight they had and personal stuff. Never to mention the responsibilities of both leading their organizations and raising a family. Kitana never knew that Sonya would have a child with Johnny Cage. Whose ego was almost parallel to Kung Lao's.

"So how did that happen anyway?" she asked the general.

"Well it's a long story," Sonya answered. "During the war against Shinnok, we both kinda got close to one another. And when the time came, we just did it."

"Interesting" Kitana complimented. "And tell me more about your child."

"Who, Cassie," said Sonya. "Yeah, she's a real champ. I'm starting to think she gets her skills from me."

"Tell me, what place is she at in the Special Forces Hierarchy?" she asked.

"Before the time merger she was appointed Sergant," Sonya answered. "And by the time that happened, I appointed her to Commander. But not without beating me in Mortal Kombat."

"That's impressive," said Kitana. "I hope to meet her one day."

"You still can," Sonya pointed out. "She's on her shift as guard duty. Why don't you stop by her some time?"

"Maybe I will. Thanks Sonya."

"Anytime princess," she responded as she held up a drink. "Cheers."

Then the two clasped drinks and took a shot at it. So far the party was going exactly as Kitana pictured. Which was a good thing. Even for her. And as the party went on, everyone continued to do their own things that they enjoyed doing. But most of the guests were unaware that there was a trembling feeling that was coming from the earth bellow them.

Which some suspicion with the Special Forces than likely Sonya. Who suddenly left Kitana to her own business at eh bar. By then the guards were told to keep their heads on the swivel through her request.

The quaking started to build up as time went on, and most of the guests were starting to notice. One of the people who was first to notice was Kenshi. Who felt the disturbance through Sento. A feeling that could aid him through kombat and normal skills in life. Yet this did not go unnoticed, because Kung Lao was able to spot him feeling something from a yard away.

"What is it Kenshi?" asked Kung Lao.

"I don't know," he answered. "But something's not right."

"How is that?" he asked again.

"I'm not sure," Kenshi responded. "But it feels like something is coming. I can feel it."

Regardless to this sudden change, the earthquakes now started to get a little stronger. Causing most people to stumble around and fall to their knees. Now things were starting to get even more suspicious. The Special Forces units now began to mobilize. Being put on high alert as they rush through many parts of the the ocean outlines, most of the guests were screaming and panicking to another greater power that the quakes caused. Because water from the ocean started to pour out ever deeper into the beaches.

Creating wild waves that engulfed most of the people that were near the water and spatting them back out onto the beach. Which was most concerning to Sonya. Because Cassie was down there helping out with the party. And she feared that she might be caught into the waves as well. She rushed down to the beach and began her search for her daughter. Which would be most crucial if she was ever harmed without her surveillance.

"Cassie, where are you?!" she called out.

"I'm here mom," a voice called out from her right.

She turned around and saw that Cassie was unharmed and did not look like she was in any danger of any it was her job to worry about her. Because what kind of mother would not worry about her own child taking risks. Even though Cassie was part of the Special Forces, same as her mother and father. Which wasn't knew to her since she was the one who volunteered like Jackson's daughter.

"Are you alright, Cassie?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," she answered. "Before the quakes started I was up by the Lifeguard's post looking to see if there was anyone injured. And when they happened I ran down here as fast as I could. I was only lucky enough that the wave didn't hit me."

"Were there any others Special Forces troops who were hit?" Sonya questioned.

"None so far," Cassie responded.

"Good work Sergent. In the meantime, I want you and a team to sweep the perimeter. In case if things start to get hairy."

"Do you think it could be a attack?"

"I don't know. But be ready just in case."

"I'll send some men to scout the area," Cassie said as she started walking off.

But Sonya was not yet finished, in a bad way of course.

"And Cassie-" she said as her daughter stopped dead in her tracks. "-Be careful out there."

"Of course mom," she responded. "Isn't that why we signed up?"

Then she started heading to the other side of the beach. Signaling a few soldiers to follow her. Once she was gone, Sonya looked to the shores and saw tons of people scared in mass hysteria from all of the quakes and sudden wave attacks. But that was not all. Next they began to hear a noise like a hurricane, coming from the ocean. Boats and ships all over the bay area creaked and cracked in the hot dry wind.

Winds started to pick up rapidly. Sending boxes and flags flying from all over the place. Many kites that people were using were sent rushing through the air as the wind kept blowing to the south. Many people were left shocked. Not knowing what to do or what was it that was causing all of this trouble. Somewhere in the crowd, Kitana was starting to feel this disturbance too.

She listened to all that was going on closely. Trying to figure out what was happening. She slowly moved her left hand through the sand. Trying to pick up a sense. Yet through the tremors, she felt nothing suspicious. Then she looked beyond the ocean, and squinted a bit. She watched as the waves went into high tide mode. And through the biggest wave, she saw a orange glow through it. Along with an image of a reptilian beast with wings.

Her eyes widened in horror. For she finally figured out what was about to happen. And not far from her, Liu Kang started to notice a distrubing sense within her. And decided to check up on her.

"Is everything alright, Kitana?" he asked.

She did not speak at first. But she knew that she had to get it out of her and tell him. And fast too, for it was something very urgent.

"We have to get these people out of here," she said.

"What?"

"We have to leave now," she repeated.

"Why?" he naively asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. But we have to get out of-"

Kitana was then cut off by a sudden roar that came from beyond the ocean. Which was followed by a scream from one of the party girls just three people to her left. She looked to that direction and saw the water now pulling out of the beach and deeper into the sea. She heard at least seven helicopters headed to that direction and watched as they pointed searchlights at a hole that was being created.

From there, a large reptilian beast jumped out from the hole. It was primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail. It had a long neck, with small blue eyes with slits in them, slightly raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw with its mouth still closed.

Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back extended out for everyone to visually see. And a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Within it, a single wing-finger was visible through the center of each wing membrane. Causing it to reflect to the ocean. Its arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs with cream-colored soles on each of its plantigrade feet. And the tip of its long, tapering tail was lightened up with a sizable flame.

Everyone stood there in both fear and shock. Kitana for the most part did not even move an inch. Because she knew exactly what the creature was. Mainly through her study in historic creatures and other beings from other realms back at Edenia. And from what she was see of this beast, it was not a good thing. And to her left, Liu Kang began to notice the concerned look in her eyes and began to worry a bit.

"What is it, Kitana?" he asked her.

She did not answer at first. Because she was too shocked to say anything. But in a low toned voice, she managed to say, "It's...Charizard."

From a distance, Sonya too spotted the creature and was most horrified to see it as much as everyone else. She began to run up to the little outpost that they had up the cliff up the hill and over the beach and met up with her husband Johnny Cage. Who seemed to be a bit oblivious to the situation.

"Johnny," Sonya called out. "Sound the alarm!"

As the two of them met up a flag snapped and rushed beyond their direction. Which was most troubling to her.

"Call out the guard," she ordered. "Do it now!"

Cage looked a bit puzzled for her just barking orders at him without a real reason. But he figured that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Her response wasn't quick. But it was intimate.

"Dragon."

Then she looked beyond the sea and back down at the crowd. And with a loud and alarming warning, she yelled out,

"DRAGON!"

The minute she said that, people started running and screaming for their lives. For the dragon in the middle of the ocean let out a fierce and loud roar. One that everyone present had heard. And within that roar, flames started to spew out of its mouth and headed straight into the sky. Signaling a beacon of some sort. The suddenly, out of the mist from the hole that was created,more flames started to burst out of the ocean. And for the most part, they started bursting out of the beaches too. Sending hundreds of people flying up into the sky. Only to crash back down to their deaths.

Many people ran for the shore as they flew towards the beach. By that time, the helicopters already fired their turrets at the swarming creature. And while it was hit, the beast proved to be unaffected by the bullets. And to its annoyance to all of the firing going on, the first dragon decided to take a more harsher approach. It flew towards the seven of them and sent of a spiraling flame with the flick of its tail. The blast was enough to destroy the first three helicopters. Causing them to explode and crash into the ocean.

Two other helicopters tried to flank it, but instead they were met by the dragon's fireballs that hit the choppers easily. And the last two gave it all they got before they were decimated by the dragon's flames. After that, it continued to assault the beach. Diving down as it gets closer to the ocean level. Then it glides just above it as it heads to the shore. The civilians fled in terror as it prepared to attack.

And before most of them could make a move, the dragon spewed a flame-like fire that hit the surface of the beach. Decimating hundreds of civilians to shadow and flame. Others followed suit, setting many civilians on fire and reducing them to ash. They screamed in pain and agony as the sandy beaches were engulfed in fire. Most of them survived, but were still terrified with all of the flames being produced.

And while most people ran, others tended to fight back. Many Special Forces units deployed rapidly as they pointed their guns at the dragon. And once on target, it fired. Sending the dragon back a couple yards in a attempt to stop its incoming. But it did not stop the dragon's approach. It only encouraged it. Pretty soon it started to correspond with this some type of resistance. It began to dive down and brought terror on some of the guards shooting at them. Engulfed most of the soldiers in a hot flames. Reducing them into more powdered pieces.

Many soldiers were hit from the blasts and instantly died. Others were injured through those blasts and were scarred for life. But as many fell, many had also pressed on. Firing as many bullets as possible to repel the dragon invasion. One of those teams were mostly Cassie and here team of four other soldiers. But the dragon was too strong. And they had to pull back.t

Many of the other tournament fighters attempted to thwart off the beast as well as the soldiers, but their efforts proved to be very little. The first one to attack was Liu Kang. Who flung many fireballs at the dragon in order to send it off course. But the dragon braced for the fireballs and was able to take the blasts without even flinching. The second was Kung Lao, which was more of a sharper approach. He jumped up in the air and threw his hat at the dragon. Which swung straight at its underbelly. But instead of a sheer cut, the hat deflected off of the scales and bounced back to the shaolin monk himself.

The third and fourth people to respond were Scorpion and Sub Zero. But their attacks were more of a dynamic duo type of technique. Together, they used both of their powers to develop a blast that not even the dragon could not withstand. And with that power, they launched a combined fire/ice ball that hit the dragon first they thought that they had it, but as the dust cleared, they dragon resumed his approach. Completely unharmed by the blast.

They were both shocked by this. After many months of practicing that on other enemies, this beast was the only one that was immune to its effects. And just watching it happen made their stomachs ache. Which was more than a mouthful that they could handle. But while most of them tried to fend off the monster, others focused their attention on leading these people to safety. Or whatever was left of them at least.

Kitana was among those people that were trying to help. She first started off by leading a couple of bikini girls off of the beach and towards a path that lead deeper into the mainland. She had to move fast since this abomination was as quick as a cheetah. To her right, she saw Jade helping another family get to safety. But instead of leading them to a path, she lead them into a portal that would take them somewhere else safely.

But for the most part, the dragon did more damage then anyone in the area combined. And while most of the crowd perished, others were evacuated. Except for one person. And that was Takeda. Who stood place as he held a finger to his head. Which signifies that he's reading its mind. And unlike all of the minds he read before, he has never read something as cruel as this one.

And just reading it made him freeze in shock and trauma. But his friends proved otherwise. For Jacqui Briggs tempted to snap him back to reality by pulling his arm.

"Come on Takeda,"she urged. "We've got to get out of here!"

But he did not respond to her request. He just stood there like a frozen statue. Looking at the direction that the dragon was flying towards. He saw as it spat out more flames. Burning kites and knocking down huge poles that were used as speakers for the party. As it collapsed, Jacqui did her best to urge him to run. But despite her efforts, he did not heed her. Instead, he took a step forward and said in a little voice that was barely even a whisper.

"I can't believe it."

But Jacqui did not have time for this. That thing will burn them alive if they stay here. And she was not willing to take that chance.

"Takeda,"she said; "We have to go. There's no time for reading minds now."

Instead of responding though, he said n a thoughtful tone, "This thing. It's mind is filled with...so much hate."

"Don't make me do this," she warned him.

What she mean was hitting him in the back of his head with her foot with her leg to snap him out of it. But by then the dragon named Charizard was headed straight for them at maximum speed. Spreading in open flame that went into their direction. And it was at that moment, where Kenshi saved the two from certain death and tempted to urge Takeda to run himself.

"Let's go son," he said through his mind. "We will talk about it's power later."

After a few more seconds, Takeda finally snapped back to reality and came out from his frozen state.

"Yeah,"he agreed. "We should go."

Then they turned and made a run for the shoreline. Sure he still couldn't believe what he was seeing, but now there was no time for thinking about it. Which urged him to keep going. As they kept running, others followed suit. Mainly Scorpion, Sub Zero, Jax, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. As they ran, a chopper came down from a distance and landed in a clearing where there was no fire. In that chopper, Johnny and Sonya were waiting for them.

"Come on," she shouted. "Climb up."

Looking back at the beast, they all quickly climbed up into the chopper and took seats as they fastened their seat belts. There, Johnny checked in with Jacqui, who was the last member of her squad to come back alive.

"Where's Cassie?" she asked him.

"She made it out," he answered. "Another chopper picked up her and her team. A few more are on the way as soon as we drive off this monster."

"Well I'm glad to here that Mr. Cage," she responded. "She may have a personality, but she's strong."

"That we can agree with," he replied.

As they all took their seats the chopper began to take off. But before it could do so, Liu Kang spotted something most troubling to him. He saw Kitana helping another group of civilians get to safety as the dragon Charizard made a u-turn that was headed into her direction. And he feared the worse that was about to happen if he did not act now. So he quickly jumped out of the chopper and sprinted towards her direction. Johnny was about to stop him, but a reassuring hand from Kung Lao proved otherwise.

"Let him go," he said. "He won't be long."

As much as he wanted to resist those words, Johnny couldn't help but agree with him. If anyone's fast enough to catch someone from a distance, it was him. But time was running out. Because Charizard as now headed at full speed. Ready to reduce the Edenian along with a couple of civilians to ashes. He opened his wings high before opening his mouth to release the flame. And by the time she could even turn to face it. It was too late.

Or was it? Because before the flames could even reach her, Liu Kang made it just in time to tackle her before the flames could reach with that save came a price. Because two of those civilians were burned in the flames. And one was barely able to escape alive. Kitana looked at their burned corpses before looking to Liu Kang. Who was more worried than she was.

"Come on Kitana," he urged. "We have to go."

"But," she hesitated. "What about-"

"There's no time," he said. "We have to leave this place now."

She kind of hesitated. Just looking at all of those civilians, she thought that they all need her help. For it was part of her code. To help the innocent and save the lives of people who could not help themselves. But before she could go off again, Liu Kang looked her dead in the eyes and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "Help is on the way. The Special Forces are sending units to help these people. But for now, we need to get you and the other Edenians back to safety."

She still didn't like the sound of this. To leave now when all of these people need help would be dishonorable, but Liu Kang did have a point. The Special Forces were very persistent at helping their own civilians. And just hearing him reassure her made her ease up a bit. Which had her more focused on getting out of here.

"Alright," she said. "I'll go."

Liu Kang smiled a bit before saying, "Follow me."

Then, the two of them ran as fast as they could towards the chopper. Which was almost at liftoff. Along the way, Jade caught sight of them leaving and followed suit. Others followed as well. Kung Jin, Sareena, Smoke, Noob, Fujin, and Nightwolf were able to spot them and follow them back to the chopper as well. They had to dodge a bunch of civilians who too were running from the scene. But in time, they were able to make it to the chopper in time. And while they jumped on board, the helicopter started moving.

As they took off, they looked down at the beach and saw the terror that the dragon had caused. Most of them were still in shock due to all of the damage that the beast had done. While others were still in horror of all of the lives that were lost. Especially Kitana, who took in most of it compared to the others. She imagined how many lives that this monstrosity had taken. And silently vowed to avenge those lives. But she also knew that not even she has the power to stop a creature such as Charizard. And just hearing about the legends when she was just a little girl, she also thought of how unstoppable the beast would be.

But as she thought about this, she and the others were unaware that another problem had gone to rise. Because out in the ocean, they all saw other dragons coming out of the hole from whence they came. At least fourteen of them from the looks of things. They all looked quite unique and were just as deadly looking. After them came an entire flock of dragons. Almost too many to count in their favor. And like a swarm of locust, they split up and stormed the beaches and into the city. Destroying everything in their paths with them.

"What do we do?" asked Kung Jin.

"We have to get to Raiden," Fujin answered. "If it is what I think it is...then we are at war."

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Please click on the review box if you have any questions, comments concerns, or just anything in general to say. Just a reminder to please expect updates over the next couple of days. And that's it. Alright guys, Gunslinger signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack on the Sky Temple

After several minutes of flying in the helicopter, the pilot started to ease up since everything was all clear. They have been flying at a great acceleration for a long while. And now it looks like there was no sign of those dragons that attacked the beach. They were just bellow the Dead Woods that was located just outside of the city.

It has been over thirty minutes since they witnessed the dragon attack on the beach. And they looked to be even deadlier than the dragons that they have faced before. But not only that, but the dragons attack at the same point and time where they were all coming together and enjoying a party in peace. Which was most disturbing to few of the many individuals that were in the chopper.

And after a few more miles, the pilots but the chopper on auto-pilot. From there, Johnny and Sonya checked in on everyone that was on board. And to be honest, they were all taking it pretty well. Some were still shocked, but others managed to pull it together. Kitana for the most part. She mourned for the losses on the beach, yet she did not let her grief get into her head.

She has seen death before. Which was not new to her. But she did not see the number of deaths as high as this one. And even though she still thought about it, she could not let vengeance consume her. Or she'd be like Wonder Woman in the DC Universe. Who would slaughter the innocent. Which would be something that she would not want.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah," Jacqui slowly answered. "Are you okay Mr. Cage?"

"Oh I'm fine, thank you," he replied. "But still, that was intense."

"I had never seen an attack like that since the time of Shinnok," Sareena commented. "This was something far worse than what we dealt with."

"That's the least of our worries," said Scorpion. "What were those things?"

"I don't know," Kitana responded. "But I heard stories of these creatures many year ago. In books and legends. They say that they are some kind of dragons."

"Dragons?" Sub Zero questioned. "Like Caro and Orin?"

"Much worse," Kitana replied. "But unlike them, these dragons are stronger, faster, smarter, more powerful. And most of all, more dangerous."

"Well, that's quite comforting," said Kung Lao.

"Of course, but that's not all."

There was a bit of silence at first, for everyone heeded her message. She did not answer at first, but she had to get out of her sooner.

"If there is at least one of them," she explained. "Then there is bound to be more dragons out there."

There, everyone was shocked to hear such news. They already experienced the destruction that one of these abominations caused, but to hear that there are more like this one was most troubling. Mainly because having to deal with more than one was gonna make things from bad to worse.

"So wait," said Jax. "You mean to tell us that there are more of those things out there?"

"I'm afraid so," she said. "But they don't look exactly like Charizard. Each one is different in their own ways. Some are bigger, while some are smarter. And they each have different abilities. Which gives them unique advantages against their enemies."

"Yes, of course," said Johnny. "But what's your point?"

"Yeah," Liu Kang added. "I'm pretty sure there is more to this."

Kitana felt a bit irritated, but she stood fast. Having to get the correct words out was enough. But mentioning the legend entirely was almost vexing to her cause.

"My point," she answered. "Is that there are more of these with unique they have two common goals."

"What's that?" asked Sonya.

Kitana hesitated for half a second before finally answering.

"Their vicious love for gold, and the destruction of all life," she explained. " Including humans and beyond. From strong to weak. And they would not stop until all that is living perishes in fire and ash."

Again, most of them were stunned by this telling. Sure they have dealt with many people with their desire for conquest. But to hear of a race that does nothing but take from those smaller than them and have a need to burn those who would challenge them was most vile. Maybe even worse than Shao Kahn, Shinnok, or Kronika combined. But it also wasn't new to some of them. For they have dealt with worse threats then this. But the question is, if they could be defeated. Which was an answer none of them could figure out.

"How do you know this, Kitana?" Jade asked.

"I...I used to hear stories of it when my father, Jared was still ruling," she responded. "He told me of some of these vile creatures. But he did not tell me that they would ever band together like this. Not that I could remember by."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kenshi.

"Well," she explained. "My father told me that most of these beasts had separate plans of their one. Some of them for good reasons. While others were bad. But to see them banding together as one, is most questioning to me. Since some would tear each other apart if they ever saw each other."

"That sounds quite troubling," said Liu Kang as he moved closer to Kitana. "What else did your father tell you about these creatures?"

"I...don't know," she answered. "By that era, I merely thought of those as just stories to frighten children."

"We've all heard stories such as this Kitana," said Jade. "But this is more than likely to be a reality. One that we can face. If we only put trust into one another."

"Well that's great and all," said Sonya. "But we should get back to Raiden. Maybe he could confirm this legend that you speak of."

By then Sonya moved up to where the pilots were and asked a report from them.

"How far are we from the Sky Temple?" she asked.

"Ten miles out," the first pilot answered.

"Good," she responded there. "What's the status on ground teams?"

"They already arrived at the temple ten minutes ago," said the second pilot. "There preparing defenses as we speak."

"Good work. Once were there, we should set up a perimeter. Make sure these bastards don't get in."

"That won't be enough to keep them from assaulting the place," said Nightwolf. "We need more men."

"Well this is all we have," Sonya shot. "So stick to the program or cut loose."

"With respect,I'm not trying to cut loose," Nightwolf shot back. "All I'm saying is that we need another solution in case if this doesn't go right."

"Alright," Sonya responded as she stood face to face with the sorcerer. "What would you purpose?"

"We activate a spell that could keep the dragons out," he said. "Give us time to think of a plan once we reach Raiden."

"And if that fails?" she questioned.

"Then we fight back," said Scorpion from a corner. "I will rally the Shirai-Ryu once we make it to the surface."

"I will also call to any Lin Kuei soldiers that may help fight off these monsters," Sub Zero added.

"And me and Kung Lao will summon the Shaolin Monks in case if you need back up," Liu Kang replied.

When he said that, Kung Lao looked a bit puzzled.

"Now?" he asked. "In the middle of all of this?"

"We must be certain that we can beat our enemy," said Liu Kang. "If they reach the Jinsei, then who knows what they would do to it."

"Good point," Kung Lao pointed out. "Then in that case, we shall."

"Okay," said Sonya. "Any one else who agrees to this strategy?"

By then everyone nodded in agreement. And it all stuck.

"Alright," Sonya responded. "Then it's official. You two try to activate a spell while the rest of us rally our forces. By nightfall, we should be prepared."

By then, it was all quiet again. Most of them seemed to stick to their own areas in the chopper. A few walked in circles. Thinking back on what just happened at the beach. And while most seemed to be worried, Kitana was the most worried about the whole situation.

For she knew what these things are and how many have been decimated by their flames. Many that she could not save while she was on that beach. Many that she could have rescued, but failed in doing so. And this loss of life made her head ache more than usual. But luckily for her, this did not go unnoticed.

"You okay, Kitana?" asked Liu Kang.

She looked at him for a bit before looking down again. Of course something was wrong. And he could see that. He was there on the beach when she tried to save some of those people. Had he not jumped in the way to save her, than her life would be claimed too. And that was something that he could not allow as long as he lived. But he also had to look at her perspective as well. Saving her life endangered many others. And that was something that she allowed to happen. But Liu Kang always had a way with women. Especially an deadly assassin like Kitana herself.

"I'm fine," she stumbled to say. "But...it's just-"

"It's okay Kitana," he said with a calm voice. "You couldn't save everyone. Even if you wanted to. And that's okay. No one is. Not even me."

"No," she said. "It's just is..."

Then she looked up at Liu Kang and stared into his eyes. Like her, she saw a bit of concern. But it wasn't from the situation, but for her. And she had to know how and why.

"-Liu Kang," she slowly said. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"This," she answered. "Handling the situation greater than me. You do a better job at it than I do."

"Sure," Liu Kang replied. "But that does not mean that I'm perfect."

"Yeah, but the way I see it," said Kitana. "You're more capable of being a leader than I am."

"What? No," he denied. "I'll never be that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's complicated to explain," he answered. "I mean, sure I'm a champion in Mortal Kombat, but I'm not the one who united all of Outworld to defeat Kronika."

"Yes," she responded. "But if I remember correctly, you were the one who stopped her."

Liu Kang smiled in embarrassment for a bit before getting right back to the point.

"I'll give you that," he commented. "But that's only because I had to stay strong. So that the people that I cared about wouldn't suffer a horrible fate."

"But how did you do it?" she asked. "How did you stop her under all of that stress? All of those feelings of somebody dying wearing you down at a time like that?"

Liu Kang hesitated to answer the question. But gathered some nerve to tell her in the end.

"It's because I never held back," he answered. "Whenever I would face an enemy, I would not hesitate to put them on the ground. I learned that when me and Kung Lao saw some of my fellow shaolin monks slaughtered by our evil twins during Kronika's campaign. And looking back at that time, I thought that I could save them, but my hesitation got those men killed. And looking back at them doomed many others. So I vowed never to hold back on my enemies. It was the only way for me to keep my friends safe. Including you."

After that, Kitana just stood there in silence and thought hard about that. Because she knew that Liu Kang would be more of a merciful kind of person. But then she hears about the man she once looked up to showing lesser mercy on others would would threaten home. But for good reason too. Which was a bit helping. But she still did not understand what it had to deal with in terms of civilian casualties. Which she rarely has now in Edenia.

"Listen," he said. "Many people are going to die. And that is something that will always happen. No matter what we do. But with our strength, we cannot hold back. More many others will join them. And that's why we need to stay strong. What happened on the beach happened. Nothing can change that. Not even the Sands of Time. But we must not dwell on the past. We can only think about the future. And that is what I'm good at."

There the two of them shared a look of interest. Kung Lao said once before that they were both out of their leagues, but what if it wasn't true. What if they both could actually work out. That's if they both knew about their feelings for each other.

Cause neither one of them knew about it. Kitana sensed some of it when he spared her life back at the tournament, but she could not confirm it. But in the end, neither of them knew. And that's what it is. But beyond their thoughts, they were suddenly interrupted when somebody called them out.

"Hey, guys..."

When they looked up, they saw that Jacqui was the one who called them. Alongside with her father as well.

"What is it Jacqui?" asked Sonya.

"...Y'all hear that?" she responded.

They all looked at her side and peaked their heads out of the windows of the helicopter. At first they saw nothing, but as they listened closely, there came a sound that was familiar. A sound that the Shaolin Monks could understand greatly. It was the sound of gongs and horns that were being blown from a distance.

And to their observation, searchlights were being flashed into the sky. Moving in every direction. Which could tell them that the Special Forces have through this whole process, they all assumed the worst that was about to happen.

"Look," said Kung Lao as he pointed outside.

They all looked down and gasped in horror. For a cloud of black smoke rose from bellow and floated up into the sky. And beyond the smoke, their fears were now taken to a whole new level. For the game had now just changed.

"The Sky Temple..." was the only thing Liu Kang could say.

The pilots had began to try to fly around the smoke to stay out range. But before they could do it the smoke had already reached them. Luckily for them, everyone in the helicopter shut all of the windows so they couldn't take in the smoke. They had no choice but to fly through it. But it also gave them the benefit of seeing the damage down bellow. Which was not a good thing. Several buildings and temples were set on fire and many others were either destroyed or damaged.

But the destruction was far worse than they had ever experienced. Much worse than when Shinnok and Kronika attacked this place. But fortunately, only half of the place had survived. Occupied with Shaolin and Special Forces troops. And seemed to be preparing for another attack.

"I...I-I can't believe it," said Jade.

"We're too late," said Nightwolf. "Whatever attacked the Temple, it could still be here."

"But where?" asked Takeda. "Even with my ability to read minds, I cannot sense any other threats outside of the smoke."

Then suddenly, he was interrupted by a sudden screech that came from the sky. They all looked up and saw nothing. But from the amiss, a huge shadow passed over the chopper. Faster than any other being that would carry such a huge shadow. Once it was gone, another screech filled the air. This time it was shorter. Sonya and Johnny moved towards the pilots' place and looked out of the windows to see what it was. But all they saw was a trail of smoke that carried out across them. They tempted to find the source of the trail, but they were again interrupted by another screech. This time even shorter than the first two.

"What is that sound?" Sub Zero asked as he peaked out of the .

He found himself quick to see an object that came straight for him. And nearly missed as it flew passed the chopper. After that, he started to get real pale. And just stood there while others looked at him

"What is it Grandmaster?" asked Jacqui.

He did not speak at first, but as he regained his senses, he managed to speak what was in his mind.

"We might wanna take cover," he said as he held onto the nearest pole.

They all did not know what he spoke of, but shortly after that, they started to hear gunfire coming from bellow them. Next thing they knew, missiles were being launched into the sky. The pilots did all they could so that they could dodge the aerial attack. Sonya did her best to tell them to stand down through a radio. But there was no signal. Which angered her even more.

"I don't understand," said Sareena. "Why are they launching missiles in the sky?"

"There's something out here," said Sonya. "Me and Johnny spotted a trail of smoke that came just across us. Whatever it is, that might be the reason."

"Uh, guys," said Scorpion. "I think I might have found our new adversary."

They all looked at the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster, who was looking upward. From what he saw, there was something covered in smoke that was circling them from above. And within that smoke, they saw a large, ferocious, black and red dragon. Whose size reflected that of a great white shark. And it lets out a enormous screech before diving straight at them.

The dragon nearly missed them by an inch before flying back up to the sky. As it got higher, it stopped when a few missiles nearly hit the back of its body. There, it hovered just above the clouds so it could take a look at the beings operating the missiles. The moment it froze, a gunshot from a tank clearly hit the dragon's muzzle. And although the hit was successful, it proved to be unaffected by it. Annoyed by this sort of action, the dragon lets out a roar before nose diving towards the area where the missiles were coming from.

And as it passed the chopper, the people in it could only watch the next thing that was bound to happen. But while they watched, Scorpion turned his attention to Kitana. And guessed that she had information.

"I assume that this is another one of your dragons that you keep talking about," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "That there is Drogon. Daughter of a human that gave birth to two other dragons. He is said to be the oldest of the three. And the deadliest."

They watched as this thing named Drogon let out another roar before he shifted his body and landed straight for the outpost. There, he lets out a huge roar before attacking the first soldier out of fifteen of them seconds later. He clamps his jaws down on his waist and shaking him like a ragdoll. Then he flings his head in two ways, which rip the soldier in half. After that, he turns to the others. Who were pointing their guns at him and fired at will. In aggravation, he releases an orange flame at the ground troops. One similar to Charizard's, but in a way was different compared to him.

They all screamed as the flames engulfed them. Reducing them to ashes slowly and painfully. After that, he looks at a tank that had its gun pointed towards him as well. The people thought that they had him right there and then, but that was short lived when he covered the outside parts of the tank in fire. Which caused a massive explosion moments later. After that, he turns to the sky and ascends up to the clouds.

And while he might not be as ferocious as the annihilator Charizard, that did not mean that he was just as deadly. In a way, Drogon had his own qualities that he himself possess. On the ground, Cassie was commanding the operations that were being held at the outpost.

She had arrived just a few hours ago and met up with Raiden and the other Shaolin warriors. By the time they were able to mobilize, the dragon had just shown up and had delivered heavy damage to the place. Many fled while others took shelter in the underground bellow. But over the course of time, she and the other Special Forces units are barely holding it off.

"Commander," one of the soldiers called out.

She watched as the soldiers come from the bottom of the blockade that they made and expected a report from him.

"What is it lieutenant?" she asked him.

"There's a chopper coming in the direction of the smoke. Surveillance shows that it's heading this way."

As soon as she heard him say that, her eyes widened.

"What?!"

By then, Cassie picked up a nearby pair of binoculars and searched the skies for any sight of it. After a moment of looking, she finally spotted it. But not only that, but it looked like the General was also in there. With her father and others in it too. But that was not it. While she observed the helicopter, she also spotted Drogon flying around as if he was buying his time to attack at the next moment. Which makes the situation even more dangerous than before.

"Hold your fire!" she said to the other men. "Hold your fire!"

By then all of the soldiers ceased their firing. And next thing they knew, Cassie began to shout orders at them. Specific orders for the chopper.

"Let's give them somewhere to land," she said. "I want searchlights pointed at that chopper!"

Back at the helicopter, the pilots spotted a helipad that lit up in the darkness where the soldiers were. And they also saw lights pointed at them. Which was the greenlight for Sonya to give the order to land. She gave the pilot a thumbs up before he began the landing procedure. But it did not go unnoticed. For Drogon spotted the chopper from only a hundred kilometers above them. He could not question or understand the chopper itself, but deep inside him, he felt like it needed to be destroyed. Because at this very moment, that's what he felt like doing. His rage knew no bounds, including this. So he turns himself to it before diving straight at the chopper.

"Guys," said Kung Lao. "We might have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Jade.

"It's coming straight towards us," he answered.

They all gasped as they turned and saw that the dragon was truly heading for them. But that also awoken the need to fight back. So with every effort to stop its approach, Sonya and Johnny ordered the pilots to engage the defense prodigal. In which they knew best. They turned the helicopter towards the charging beast. And once in range, they started firing turrets from the helicopter and straight at the prehistoric reptile. But while the bullets hit his scaly hide, it did not stop Drogon's approach. In fact, they had no affect on his scales at all. It only annoyed him even further.

But they kept on firing. To slow him down was one thing they needed to do best. But for every single time they pulled the trigger on him, the more angry and enthusiastic he became in destroying the chopper. And once he was in range, he opened his maw out and prepared to burn this machine to cinders. But before he could do so, a missile hit him straight across the face. Sending him off course and again missing the chopper by an inch. He shrieked as he pulled himself up before he could hit the ground.

By then he saw that there were more missiles coming straight at him from the same spot they were coming from. He shifted his body left to right in order to evade those missiles and had his eyes focused on where they came from. By then he narrowed his eyes in annoyance and let himself fly a nose dive straight at the blockade. Where Cassie became very nervous about what its next move was.

"Clear out!" she said to the men. "Break formation! We can't stay still! Move!"

By then most of the men scattered to avoid the assault. Five of the tanks stayed to keep up the suppression fire. But their efforts were very futile due to Drogon's armored hide. Sonya tried to mount a counter strike in a attempt to stop the assault, but by the time she could give the order, it was too late. Drogon flies over the outpost and spewed out a flame that set upon those five tanks.

Causing massive explosions powerful enough to destroy the blockade. After that, he flies around and up into the sky while satisfied with his successful assault. Those in the chopper were filled with horror with the action that took place, but most of them did not mourn. Not yet at least. For the main objective was to make it to ground and help out the rest of them. Which was one that they all had to focus on.

Once they landed on the helipad, which wasn't damaged, they all climbed out and made their way to the damaged blockade. Sonya led them while Kitana and Liu Kang brought up the rears. What they saw were a few Special Forces troops trying to recover after the explosion. Those that could walk tended to the injured while others started to regroup with each other.

Among those people were Cassie Cage, who was talking with a bunch of soldiers and seemed to be giving them commands on what to do next. As for Sonya and Johnny, that was their little girl. Playing a soldier in command of her own troops. Their parents would be proud of them. Especially Sonya's grandfather. Who would be more proud of Sonya than the rest of them.

She waved out to Cassie before running towards her. It didn't take long for Cassie to notice them. And she was filled more with relief than joy. She embraced her mother and father as soon as they got close and everyone had to watch.

"I thought you guys were dead," she said.

"So did we," said Johnny.

It took them a minute to recover themselves, but the others did not mind them taking a moment to enjoy the reunion.

"What's the damage report?" asked Sonya.

"A few hours ago we arrived just like you said," Cassie explained. "When we were in the middle of defense preparations, the sky started to turn red. Almost like when the Jinsei was corrupted. We thought that might be the case, but it turns out we were wrong. I sent two squads to scout the perimeter when that thing showed up. We were about to mount a defense strike, but by the time we could get the turrets in place, it attacked us right before we were ready."

"Where's Raiden?" asked Liu Kang. "We must speak with him."

"He's down in the chambers," Cassie answered. "Try to see if there were any problems with the Jinsei"

"Well, that's good news," said Jacqui. "What's our next move?"

"New orders," said Sonya. "Cassie, keep defending the blockade with your team. Kenshi, Fujin, Nightwolf, as planned try to create a barrier so that these things don't get in. Grandmaster, Noob, Smoke, if the barrier doesn't hold, you help fight with the second wave. Sareena, Jade, Kung Jin, Scorpion, you guys defend the gates if the second wave falls. Kitana, Liu Kang, Jax, Johnny, you guys go check with Raiden and assist him if he needs it."

"What about you?" asked Jax.

"I'll go with you," she answered. "In case if anything bad happens in there."

"We should be fine," said Liu Kang. "The Elder Gods will guide us."

"And if they don't?" Sareena questioned. "What then?"

"Then we keep fighting," said Kung Lao. "Surely these things can't be unstoppable."

"Kung Lao's right, said Jax. "Surely these things aren't invincible."

"We'll see," said Sonya. "But either than that, does everyone know what they're doing?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Alright," she said. "Let's move out!"

Then they all went to their stations while Sonya, Kitana, Liu Kang and others went down to the Jinsei Chamber to check on Raiden. As for the others, Cassie and her team went up to the front lines and kept their eyes on the sky in case if the creature decides to come for another aerial assault. As for the sorcerers, they went up to the top of the temple and started casting spells that would create the barrier.

Within minutes they were successful. But it was not big enough to keep the dragon away from the temple. Which was a problem. However, there was a slim chance that they stopped reinforcements from coming to the temple to aid the interloper. Which mean that they only had to deal with one dragon. But could it be taken down was the question. Sure they were able to drive it back by using missiles, but to the dragon itself, it only meant a pebble to the cheek. Which was more annoying than harmful. They needed more time to prepare.

But the time the front lines were almost set up, a huge shadow fell over the blockade that was made. And most guessed what it was. Cassie turned her head and saw the dragon diving down for another attack. Halfway there, they opened fired upon it. Unleashing a rain of bullets, tank cannon balls, and missiles at the creature. Drogon roared in annoyance before he mounting an aerial strike.

He first cuts down the front lines by splitting them in too. Most burned in the flames, but Cassie's team, along with a few others lucky enough to avoid the flames survived. After that, he turned to his right and grabbed an artillery cannon that was close to aiming at him. Which he lifted off the ground shortly after. He then flapped his wings towards the sky, causing wind to send most soldiers, along with equipment and other items to go flying in random directions.

They ended up crashing into each other or back into the ground after he got thirty meters away. Drogon came back around after and flung the cannon towards the blockade. Causing it to crash into two tanks that were coming up. Which trapped them against the wall behind afterwards.

Soldiers began to fire their guns again after recovering, but that did no good for them when Drogon rerouted himself back towards the blockade for another attack. Once he was close, he spews out flames and flaps his wings at the soldiers. And then watched as they both fell back against the wall and disintegrated at the same time. With their numbers cut off, Cassie and her team were forced to withdraw as Drogon pressed on.

Eventually, he landed as soon as there was space for him to land and continued his way up the temple. But eventually, he was met with countless ice and shadow strikes from the Lin Kuei. Who ambushed him from the pillars near the stairs that he was walking up. Not only that, but he was met by a few other Special Forces units shortly after they jumped him.

They fired upon him with gunfire and rocket missiles while the Lin Kuei attempted to freeze him with their ice powers. But before they could finish their work, Drogon starts flapping its wings and slams its back against a pillar. Trying to shake them off. Noob was the first to fall, but Smoke and Sub Zero were still hanging on. But it did not last.

Pretty soon, Smoke fell as he was crushed against the pillar. Causing him to slide down and eventually hitting the wall. Sub Zero tried to go for the head and try to freeze its brain, but by the time he could do so, Drogon grabbed his leg and threw him towards the gate. Which didn't do a lot of damage on his behalf. But it did not stop him from trying to breach the gate.

After dealing with the rest of the Lin Kuei, Drogon starts making his way up the stairs and starts bashing on the doors of the gate. On the other side, many Shaolin Monks were putting up wooden logs on the gate and laid long spikes all over the area around. Behind those spikes, Special Forces troops were laying C4 lines and mine bombs all over the place.

Once they were done, they joined the second wave behind a wall and pointed their guns at one target. Among them were Jade, Scorpion, Sareena, and those who barely survived the first two attacks. Those included Cassie and her team. They stood fast. Created a wall so that when he does breach the gate(which he would) then they would be ready for him when he reaches the other side.

Each and everyone of them were prepared for this moment. Scorpion had his spear in hand. Ready to do some serious damage. Jade had her pole out. Also ready to lay some hate. Cassie, Jaqui and the rest of the Special Forces units had their guns out. All pointed at one direction. And as for the rest, they were ready as well.

At the gate, flames started to appear on the cracks of the doors. There was a lot of banging going on. It seemed like the dragon was a bit enthusiastic to bust through the gates. But that did not stop them. They stood their ground. Holding their heads up high and determined to do their jobs.

And after a long series of waiting, the doors of the gate finally burst open. Yet, nothing came out with them. Instead it was a bit of smoke that started filling the area. They almost thought that the dragon would not be there. But there was some doubt when a lone soldier started walking towards the gate. Cassie was about to advise him to come back, but by the time he reached the other side of the pikes, it was too late.

And after a moment of waiting, it finally happened. Before the soldier could react, flames started to spout out from the opened gates and engulfed the soldiers. Everyone was left to hear him screaming in agony as he burned into cinder and ash. And merely seconds after, a pair of claws came out and were placed on the doors. And seconds later, the head emerged and Drogon roared as he began his third attack.

In response, the Special Forces started to ignite raining bullets upon the beast. Which did little damage to him. He then started to make his way into the courtyard. Oblivious to the fact that he was walking right into the traps that were set up. And upon taking the first step, that's when he hit the first pike that was in front of him. Letting out a terrifying screech afterwards.

But despite the pain, he began to flap his wings and pushed himself back a couple of yards. Then returned to release another flame upon the spikes. Incinerating the wooden parts that covered them. It wasn't a good sign for the defenders, but it was fortunate that he was unable to hit the C4 lines. And when he did, massive explosions erupted underneath him. Causing him to jump backwards.

And because of this, the Special Forces and Shaolin Monks took that as an advantage. They started firing weapons at them like they usually do. And while Drogon was distracted, the monks started running towards the lower part of his body. Since he was distracted by the gunfire, the dragon did not notice the Shaolin swarming him from underneath.

One half started climbing on top of his body while the other half started aiming for his legs. Altogether, they tried to penetrate Drogon's hide using the training that they occ But even their martial arts skills weren't enough to break through the hide of the dragon. Yet to Drogon, it hurt like hell. Which made him even more mad than ever. He screeched out. Shaking his body in order to drive the Shaolin off. Even through they were able to put up heavy resistance.

While the Shaolin did their thing, the Special Forces took this as an opportunity to isolate the great beast. They started off with Cassie ordering one of the soldiers to grab the net launcher. Once he did, he aimed and fired it at Drogon's mouth. Preventing him from releasing any more flames upon them. Then they started to move towards the next phase.

As for Drogon, he starting muffling a bit as he scratched his claws on the net in a attempt to get it off. At that time the Special Forces plus Shaolin combined ran around him as he starting moving around. They continued their assault, jabbing him with spears and firing their assault rifles. But upon this turn of events, the black wyvern started to get reckless.

And to him, playtime was now over. He spun around, bumping a pillar which collapsed on a few soldiers and grabbed a shaolin with his maw and crushed him. For the leaders, the tides were now turning against them. A few seconds later, Drogon was able to get the net off of his snout using his claws. He hunches over and roared aggressively as all hell broke lose. And fueled with bloodlust, beast of hell unleashed his pure rage as he swats two shaolin with his tail. Then he clamps his jaws on a trooper, and flaps his wings as he lifts him up into one of the trees above him, and devoured the trooper to death.

By this point off time, the defenders had no choice but to pull back. And as they retreated, Jacqui, Takeda, Sareena, and Fujin helped the wounded into the buildings. To cover the retreat, Scorpion and Jade had to stay behind. He started off by shooting flames at Drogon and slowly stepped closer to him. That was followed by two shurikens that Jade through at the dragon as he continued his approach. But they did not know that he was coming straight at him like a oncoming freight train with a vicious look on his face.

Jade still kept going. Throwing more stars at him as he kept coming. But Scorpion knew what was about to happen and decided to make an emergency exits. And before she knew it, Scorpion grabbed her and teleported before she could meet their ends at dragon fire. With them gone, he was able to proceed into the temple. Leaving Cassie and a few others watch as he started making havok inside.

"We...we failed," she muttered.

Meanwhile, the sorcerers were up on a hill making sure that the barrier was steady. And while they stood there, Fujin and Nightwolf questioned Kenshi if the barrier would hold, and in return he told them that they should be fine.

"Are you sure though?" asked Nightwolf. "We don't know what these things are capable of."

"I told you a hundred times Nightwolf," Kenshi rebuked. "If anyone was to break through that barrier, they'll need a power greater than the Jinsei. We'll be fine."

"But how long will it last?" asked Fujin. "Magic like this won't hold forever."

"It should hold for as long as it can," Kenshi answered. "We should be alright. Have faith in the Elder Gods. This could be our only chance."

Eventually, they both had to give into Kenshi's words. The Elder Gods would know better to not let their defeat go in vain. Yet all of these questions just filled up in their heads. Mainly because this was all coming so fast. To face an enemy that has done more damage than Shao Kahn and Shinnok alike. But they both also had to keep their heads. Faith was a very powerful tool. And at the same time, they could not underestimate their foes. Because they seemed to have more power than the oldest warriors.

"Alright," said Nightwolf. "If you say so."

After waiting several minutes, they started to think that they should check on the others. Because if what comes outside doesn't destroy the temple, than what's inside it will. But before they could leave, Kenshi sensed something that was something outside the barrier. And it was not good. They first thought it could be reinforcements, but that thought was short-lived when they heard a screeching sound fill the air. Fujin looked closer beyond the barrier. It was dark and misty. He could barely see a thing. But as he looked closer, he saw something coming out of the mist, and his eyes widened in horror.

Because before his very eyes, a lone dragon started approaching the walls. It was a dragon similar to Drogon, but it's hide was red. And it was bigger. Probably the size of a bull t rex. By the legend, he was to be named Smaug. A fire drake who ruled the land of Middle Earth for centuries. As it approach the barrier a came to a halt. The three sorcerers did not know what it meant. But before they could even guess. A second dragon appeared as well. It too was similar to Drogon, but this time it was yellow, and had a pair of horns on the side of its head. In the legend, he was called the Hungarian Horntail. A species of dragons in the land of Hogwarts that was known for their fierce reputation.

But that was not it, pretty soon more started to show up. And moments after, at least four more appeared before the barrier itself. Two with four legs and two with none. The first one with no legs was blue and was as big as the yellow dragon. They called her by the name of Saphira. A hero dragon that bonded with a farm boy. As for the second was a mixture of green and gray. Whose wings were just as long. His name was Draco. Another hero dragon that was known to have bonded with a boy and a girl at the same time.

The first one with no wings was white, and was longer than a trailer on a truck. He went by the name Haku. Who was once a young boy who served an old lady on an island. The second one was green. And was bigger and longer than the first one. He was known as Shenron, a tough Japanese dragon that had a more terrifying reputation out of all of them.

But behind them came a legion of dragons smaller than the few that appeared. Too many to count. This made the three sorcerers worried. Yet they had to stay calm. Otherwise that defeats the purpose of what they are here to do. Then again, to see more dragons approaching the barrier made them a bit nervous.

But as they looked on, they saw Smaug looking towards Saphira and motions something to her. And next thing they knew, they saw her and Draco heading up above the barrier. Which did not sound good. Then they saw him look to Shenron and motioned something to him. And before they knew it, him and Haku started heading towards the ground and drilled into the dirt.

It took them a second to try to figure it out, but by then Kenshi knew what they were gonna do. And alarmed Fujin and Nightwolf about the barrier. They got up and started to work their magic to fuel the portal. But as they did this, Smaug and the Hungarian Horntail started unleashing flames at the barrier. Spreading it rapidly to find a weak spot.

At the same time, Saphira and Draco starting setting fires along the top part of the barrier. Which made things a bit harder for them. And already the two Shaolin Masters were struggling. It seemed that the power of the dragons was stronger than their own. And soon the power of the barrier started to slowly fade. Yet they stood their ground. Feeding magic into the barrier so it could hold. But as they did this, Kenshi sensed something from underneath them.

And before they even knew it, the ground exploded. Cutting them off from their powers and sent the three of them flying over the place. And as soon as they got back on their feet. They stood face to face with the wingless dragons themselves. Who were edging for a fight. The three sorcerers got into their fighting stances and prepared for combat.

But before the dragons could even make a move, they looked towards the barrier. In return, they did so too. And could only watch as they witnessed it's destruction. For as the four dragons landed it with heavy dragon fire. The barrier started to fail. And massive explosions were created within the first two parts that took heavy damage. Which also caused the barrier to collapse into black smoke crumble down bellow.

Allowing the army of dragons to proceed to the temple. And as the three sorcerers looked at the two dragons, they only gave them a solid glare before joining the rest. Watching as they join Drogon in the attack.

Within the Sky Temple, Raiden was in the Jinsei Chamber talking with Bo rai Cho about the crisis that was going on. It appears that they were keeping Earthrealm's life force safe while the other shaolin were busy upstairs. They did not however know that reinforcements had come minutes before. Or at least until a Shaolin messenger barged in less than a second ago.

"Is it possible that we can protect the Jinsei without tampering it in any way?" Raiden asked.

"Maybe so Lord Raiden," Bo Rai Cho responded. "But time is running out. They are coming fast."

"There must be a way. If not then Earthrealm could be at risk to being infected."

Before Bo could speak again, the doors opened. And thankfully, it was Liu Kang, Kitana, Johnny, and Sonya who were there. Otherwise it would be a mess right about now.

"Liu Kang, General, Princess," Raiden greeted. "I am grateful you have come."

"What's the situation?" Sonya asked.

"We are in a desperate spot," he answered. "One that would mean the destruction of Earthrealm."

"What happened?" asked Kitana. "When did this all start."

"The dragon attacked the temple hours ago," Bo Rai Cho responded. "It seemed to be that they are after Jinsei."

"Why would they do that?" asked Johnny. "I thought only the Netherrealm would want to screw with Earthrealm's life force."

"That remains uncertain," said Raiden. "But what matters most is that it remains safe. What is the status on the Special Forces?"

"I don't know," said Sonya. "But as far as I know we almost lost half of our men. Maybe a few more hours then we would lose our entire unit."

"Will the rest it be enough to halt their advance?"

"Maybe," said Johnny. "But we need more firepower. I'm sure you can use your thunder-lightning powers to lend us a hand."

"It's imperative that I should," said Raiden. "But my place is here defending the Jinsei."

"Then I shall go,"said Liu Kang. "Buy you as much time as you need. Also to back up the Special Forces."

"Are you sure this is the best option Liu Kang?" asked Sonya. "We don't know what these things are capable of."

"It's our only chance, General," Liu Kang responded. "I will not miss it."

"Not alone," Kitana added. "If you're facing that thing than you will need backup."

"I'll go with you too," said Kung Lao. "I'm pretty sure a dragon is not scary as it seems.

Liu Kang then looks at the two of them and gives them a nod.

"I'll come too,"said Bo Rai Cho. "To give that vile beast a taste of Shaolin Power."

They could already guess where Johnny and Sonya were on this. Since everyone was going with one basic idea, there was no telling on what they were about to come.

"We'll come as well," said Sonya. "You'll need every gun for this fight."

"Than it is certain," said Raiden. "May the Elder Gods protect you all. And may you return victorious."

But before they could even move, the door was slammed open, and many Special Forces stormed in. Most of them were carrying the injured, and others were covering the retreat. With them came the individuals that were assigned the stations before the assault. Through the retreat, they also saw someone spawning in hellfire. Which appeared to be Scorpion and Jade.

They turned back and saw Cassie leading them while Jacqui behind her. This was bad news for them. To see that the entire unit that they established show up in defeated and half injured was probably one of the biggest setbacks that they have ever went through. But they needed to know how. By the time they were all in, two monks stated barricading the door with wooden blocks and metal chains. It was almost unbreachable by the time they were finished. But that would be put to the test.

"Cass,"said Sonya. "What happened."

"We were overrun," Cassie responded. "These things are stronger than we expected."

"Dammnit," Sonya cursed. "What about the defenses?"

"They're all destroyed," said Jacqui. "Burned as we retreated."

"That's unfortunate," said Kitana. "But at least you all survived."

"Most of us," said Jade. "There were still some of us who didn't make it. But they died holding the forces of that monster at bay."

"More so," said Kuai Liang. "It's just a shame that I couldn't bring the rest of my clan here to aid you guys."

"Me too," Kitana responded. "But what matters is that you tried."

"Of course princess. But we're still badly outmatched. Without reinforcements, we'll be overpowered quickly."

"Guys."

They turned around and saw Kenshi, Fujin, and Nightwolf coming out of another portal. And by the look on their faces, something as not good.

"We have a problem," said Kenshi.

"What is it father?" Takeda asked.

"More dragons have destroyed the portal," he answered. "And they're coming this way."

Everyone in the room became shocked to this news. Mainly because the whole plan had just been ransacked.

"Well," said Johnny. "At least we don't have to worry about the door being breached. Seems that you guys barred it up pretty good."

Afterwards, there was a loud banging sound coming from the direction of the door. Indicating that the dragons have arrived and are trying to breach it. In which everyone looked at Johnny as if he did something wrong. And it did not take him long to realize it.

"Me and my big mouth," he said in guilt.

By then all of the shaolin and special forces units stormed the entrance and began lining up with weapons and point them at that very door. As they did this, the heros readied themselves up. In front were Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jade. Behind them were Scorpion, Sub Zero, Sareena, Cass and her team. And the rest followed through. As for Raiden and the other sorcerers, they stayed at the back to defend the Jinsei.

In the minds of these sole defenders, this was their last time to give these beast all that they had. Otherwise, the Jinsei will be theirs to claim for their own. So they had to make this one count. But as they waited, some of these soldiers began to question if they could hold them. Because now the entire army was coming and there was no way that they could fight them all.

But that theory was to be tested. Because as they waited, the banging started to stop. Yet they all stood firm. They did not know what kind of danger would show up. Then again, how could they know? This threat was all but unknown to them. And now they had no choice but to face it once more.

But before then, the door exploded in fire. Signifying the breach. And before then two claws grasped at the doors. And fire began to burst out. Which ignited th soldiers in the front lines. And Drogon began to show himself to the heroes who haven't seen him. For Raiden, this was something familiar to him. But he wasn't sure. but now was not the time for theories.

The soldiers began to rain weapons again. Which had little effect on the huge reptilian beast. There he let out a crackling roar before making his way into the chamber. Swiping left and right at the soldiers on his flanks. And pressed on with each attack. It drove a wedge between Kitana and Liu Kang. Who became separate as soon as he started attacking. As for the heroes, they started to put up defenses of their own. Scorpion and Sub Zero went first. Throwing ice and fireballs at the dragon to slow him down. And even though it did some damage, it wasn't enough to stop the approach.

The next two were Jade and Kung Lao. Who started attacking Drogon at the sides of his chest. There they began swinging their weapons at them. Slicing and piercing his armor. Yet Drogon did not look amused. By the time they could cut holes in his scales, he began to retaliate. He started by swiping Kung Lao to the side and grabbing Jade's pole with his jaws as he lifts her up. Then he started shaking her like a rag doll before was interrupted by a kick to the face cause by Sareena.

From there, she engaged in Mortal Kombat with the dragon. Launching kick moves at his face and not giving him a chance to strike. Yet through her efforts, it only irritated him even more. He decided to change tactics. Breathing fire at her in order to remove her out of the battle permanently. But before she could be consumed by te flames, Cassie used her Halo Powers to shield Sareena.

And soon the tides began to turn to their favor. And they took this as an opportunity to fight he was busy throwing flames at them, Johnny leaped onto his back and started riding him like a bull. The dragon began to shake him violently, obviously disgusted about a human being on his back. But this was a mere distraction. Pretty soon, Sonya fired an energy wave at the holes that Jade and Kung Lao created. Which caused Drogon to screech in pain.

But while they were busy, Takeda and kung Lao simultaneously fired hooks at the sides of his neck. And began to pull him down. To assist the effort, Jacqui slid underneath the beast and started firing bullets at his underbelly. And Jax began to fire rockets from his arms at the back of the beast's body. By then everyone started to work together to bring the beast to his knees.

Afterwards, at least five of them were now pulling him down. And with one last great effort, the successfully brought the beast down on his stomach. By then Cass and Sonya moved to the next phase. In which they tied his head down and attempted to subdue him using nightshade. But before they could do so, an explosion hit the back of them. And the lines were burned down. Not by Drogon himself, but by the other dragons that appeared through the door.

First came the Hungarian Horntail, then came both Saphira and a Haku. Jade, Kung Lao, and Bo Rai Cho tried to hold them off. But were overpowered quickly by the might of the Hungarian Horntail. He started by swiping Jade and Kung Lao left with his tail. And then picked up Bo Rai Cho by the hair and threw him across the chamber.

By then Drogon began to retaliate. Throwing Johnny off his back and swiping Sonya and Cassie to the right of the room. And then let out a screeching roar afterwards. And while this was going on, Fujin, Kenshi and Nightwolf began to use their powers to halt the approaching dragons. Which only felt like a water balloon to the head. Yet it did not stop them. And after several other hits, the engaged in Mortal Kombat with them.

Nightwolf fought Drogon, Kenshi fought Haku, and Fujin faced both Saphira and the Hungarian Horntail. All in which the were overpowered, and shortly fallen to in the end. Leaving Raiden alone to face this threat. And for a Thunder God such as himself, he did not know if he had such power. And as they gained up on him, he began to summon a very powerful lightning ball. One that was probably the most powerful of them all.

And within a few words, he released it. Engulfing the entire room in a attempt to thwart off the dragon assault. When the dust cleared and he was already still alive, it seemed that he has won the victory. And began to help the others up. But after several more moments, his taste for victory has now been short lived. For Drogon came out of the smoke, with the other dragons at his back. And he let out a fierce roar that echoed across the temple.

Raiden stood there in shock. That was one of his most powerful blasts, and for them to survive it was just agonizing to him. _How was it possible? ow was it that they could all survive an attack such as this? _These questions filled his head as they started to advance. And within that hour, he now realized that it was not safe for all of them to be here. And began to summon a portal into another part of Eartnreealm.

One of which everyone else took notice of and began to run towards it. The first ones to enter were the Special Forces. then went Kung Lao, Jade, Scorpion, Cass and her team, Sonya, Johnny, Sareena, Kitana and the sorcerers who have managed to regain consciousness. And the last ones were Raiden and Liu Kang. Who was helping Raiden snap out of his thinking time before taking the leap. And as they disappeared, Drogon released a victory roar as he now takes the Jinsei Chamber. And with it, the jinsei itself.

On the other side of the portal, Raiden collapsed on his knees after bringing everyone else through. They were at the Special Forces home base out in the desert. Where they usually have their headquarters. As for the survivors, a lot of them did not make it from the invasion. Most of them were injured, while the rest were barely hanging on.

The heroes started to tend to the wounded. Mostly taking them into the base and informing the defendants of the events that just occurred. They took as much hits as the soldiers did. But they still managed to make it through the whole entire event. And yet to them, everything was going into their minds pretty fast. And not just the attack but the entire invasion too. Through the massacre on the beach, to the burning of the city, and so on. And yet, that was not all.

The Sky Temple had now been lost. For a dragon will guard it's plunder as long as it lives. And what they saw back there, was something far out their reach. Reclaiming it will now be an impossible task now. But that was not the worst part for Raiden. No, there was something far worse from what he had experienced.

"We have failed," he said. "The entire realm is at risk. And soon we will all be doomed."

"Don't say it like that Lord Raiden," said Liu Kang. "Sure the temple is lost, but that does not mean all is lost. There must be another way."

"But how Liu Kang?" Raiden questioned. "You saw what happened back there. The Special Forces were broken. The Shaolin Monks torn to shreds...And even I was not strong enough to defeat them."

"Maybe," Liu Kang reputed. "But we cannot give up now. We should meet with the others inside."

"Liu Kang's right," said Kitana. "We must regroup and strategize. So that no other events like this happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Johnny. "As far as I can say, these things are almost unbeatable."

"How could we be sure?" asked Jax. "Everyone has a weakness."

"If so," Johnny responded. "Than it will have to be a really big one hiding up in their scaley hides."

"Yes but you're missing the point Cage," said Kenshi. "We should meet up together and think of ways to fight back."

"And if not? What happens when they destroy us all?"

"As much as that sounds dad," said Cassie. "That's just plain stupid."

"Maybe," said Jacqui. "But he does have a point. They are pretty strong."

"That's why we should plan now," said Kung Jin. "So we can think of something to take their strength."

"Enough!" Raiden informed everyone.

By then there was complete silence in the area. Those that were helping paused on what they were doing and turned their attention to the elephant in the room. Who began to rise up to his feet and took a deep breath.

"As painful as it must be," he said. "There is no other way to defeat them. But that does not mean that we should leave this realm unprotected. General Blade, how much of the Special Forces do you have left?"

"As far as I can see," she responded. "We have enough to defend Earthrealm. But we need more men."

"Get as much as you can to this locations," he said. "Liu Kang, Kung Lao, rally every Shaolin master from every academy that you know of."

"It will be done Lord Raiden,"said Liu Kang before he and his Shaolin comrade took off.

"As for the rest of you," Raiden said as he turned to the others. "I encourage you all to summon your leaders and bring them to this base so that we can talk. I will talk to the Elder Gods so I can learn more about these creatures."

"We'll do all we can Raiden," said Kitana. "Just be safe."

"Of course Kitana," he replied. "May the Elder Gods protect us all."

By then he raised his hand and began to teleport away from the scene. Leaving the rest of them to depart to their worlds so that they can rally their leaders to discuss about this crisis.

Back at the temple, thousands of dragons began to occupy the place. Most of them were waiting around for someone to show up. Some of them were pecking at each other, while others began to communicate with one another. But about twenty of them were in the Jinsei Chamber. They were the leaders of the whole legion and were the toughest out of them all. With them was their master. Who appeared to be the dragon himself. Among them, he approached Drogon. And softly petted his head.

"Excellent work Drogon," he said as he started stroking his neck. "You have served me well taking this temple."

As he kept stroking, he injects a purple item on the top of his head. Which causes Drogon's pupils to shrink a bit more. Causing him to growl a bit in rage. The other dragons cringed a bit, while the others stood there and watched. The name of the thing he injected him with was unknown, but it was obviously something dangerous. Afterwards, Onaga looks back at the other dragons as if he was gonna make a huge speech.

"As for the rest of you, he added. "A great success as it for this invasion. But there is still work to do. Now that Earthrealm's life force is mine, there are still other artifacts that must be found. And the last time I was here since my exile, I was told that they would be in places in this realm and beyond. Spread out and find them. Burn every village and city if that is what it will take. Do not rest until they are found. Failure is no exception. Now go, my children. Go!"

After that, the dragons bellowed as they flapped their wings and hurled themselves towards the exits. Leaving their master alone to himself. Where he smiled in great satisfaction. Then he looked back at the Jinsei Chamber and stared at it. Savoring the very thing that is now in his possession. And yet, Shinnok as close to claiming it twice. One he had successfully did but lost it moments after. And now, it is his to do as he wished. Yet there was much more.

"I have waited a thousand years for this moment," he said. "Now with my new army, all with tremble before Onaga, the Dragon King."


	5. Chapter 5: The Chance of Hope

**24 hours later...**

In the Special Forces Desert Command, men were running all around the place. Either loading weapons or working on this own assignments. Many of them were loading huge tanks and jets into the armory while others were giving out reports about dragon attacks that were going on all across Earthrealm. Maybe even beyond. Which was something that they need to figure out, with the aid of others as well.

As the hours went by new people from other realms and place started to show up. Mostly from Outword, Edenia, Chaos Realm, Orderrealm and others started to answer the summons that Fujin had sent to them to discuss about the dragon problem. For Sonya it was really impressive to see all of these people. Coming to Earthrealm because of one little problem.

And even though she did not understand most of them, she could only guess that half of them were because of the dragon problem. And to their calculations that would be the only problem that they have to face. Either than that they were all on time and just as she planned. The only ones who were late were Kitana and Sub Zero. Who had trouble getting here due to problems with the portal. But besides that they were all ready.

And since Liu Kang was the Keeper of Time, he was in charge of making the first speech. Or more than likely he volunteered to do so. Which was one that went really to his favor. But by then Cassie was to take point after him. And from there, everyone else will deal with the rest.

"Fellow leaders of all realms," he started. "I will like to thank you all for coming to this meeting. I know that with all of your council, we would have a better chance about dealing with this new crisis. And as you all know by now about that crisis that we all face: Dragons are attacking the realms. It started here in Earthrealm, on a beach near the city. An orange one who went by the name of Charizard, came out of the ocean and made its way to the shores. Burning thousands of innocent people within its reach."

Most of the people in there were shocked by this news. With the exception of those who witnessed it of course.

"You're kidding?" asked Darius of Orderrealm.

"Yes," Liu Kang answered. "But shortly after the beach, other attacks surely followed. Starting with the Sky Temple. Led by a black and red dragon by the name of Drogon. We thought that it was the last one, but we were wrong."

Then he motioned Cassie to show the satellite footage, as well as other maps with holograms of the new forms of dragons.

"These are the pinpoints from which areas the dragons attacked," she said. "We've also got reports of when the dragons attacked them, what time, and how they did it. And it was almost as if they were mobilizing."

"Now, we're sure that your realms have been hit too, right?" asked Sonya.

"In some cases," said Tavern.

"My realm was savagely ransacked a few days ago," said Havik. "We tried to hold them off, but there was too many of them."

"And like the rest of us," said Scorpion. "We share our greatest sympathies. But this is an enemy that is not likely to be stopped preemptively."

"And to our current history with dragons," said Liu Kang. "They were to be extinct thousands of years ago. But these type of dragons are different. We cannot fully understand their power."

"And how do you expect us to beat them?" asked Nitara. "Using mere mortals?"

"That is why we invited our Edenian friend," Liu Kang stated as he looked at Kitana. "Kitana Kahn knows a whole lot about this new threat. And with her information, she would help us know our enemy better."

Then he motioned her to step in front of the group. In which she did in a graceful manner. There she took out a scroll from her pocket and held it in her hand. She did not open it just yet, but there would be need of it soon enough.

"What Liu Kang says is true," she started. "There were dragons that lived out over a thousand years ago. One of which include these kind as well. However, not all of them come from this world."

A few of them looked in curiosity.

"Now according to this scroll that I found in Shang Tsung's libraries on his island, these types of dragons appeared in a time before the Elder Gods were created. The Titans, referred to beings like Kronika, had created worlds where dragons of all shapes and sizes coexisted as one. Each ones as you all know, were given their own shapes and sizes. They lived on total harmony. For none of them had the need to go to conflict with one another. They shared everything. Food, gold, territory, it was all in one balance. But as the peaceful generations went on, their way of life was challenged."

Everyone look at each other slightly questioning. As if there was gonna be that one tragic moment in stories like this one.

"What happened?" asked Jade.

"One day, a race called 'man' showed up," Kitana answered. "And did not take likely for the dragon race. They immediately declared war against them and started conflict between the too races. The dragons had the upper hand at first, until man began to build weapons that were capable of killing them and used them to cut them down to size. But that was not all."

"One day, as a dragon was fighting a lone man. He unknowingly dominated the beast and perceived to turning their kind against them. Causing them to hunt and kill each other while the 'man' race thrived. The Titans tried to intercept this and save the dragon species, but countless times they have failed. And the dragon race began to face eternal extinction."

They all gasped at this. For a race to die like this was most monstrous. Yet that wasn't the end of the story.

"Then what happened?" asked Kung Lao.

"Well," said Kitana. "Out of desperation, the Titans stopped time before the dragon race could be wiped out and created different worlds in different dimensions. Where they took each individual dragon and placed them in those separate dimensions. Dividing them so that they could survive in those worlds. And while most of them had no memory of those events, others never forget them. And swore vengeance upon the humans. And as for man, they were placed in the worlds that we now know as the realms. Where they have been governed by the Elder Gods that we now know today."

"And what of the dragons?" asked Havik.

"They lived their own lives in those dimensions," she responded. "And for those that remained, were either killed or died from known diseases. The status of the dragons in the dimensions was unclear, but the only thing that would bring them together would be if someone were to create an entire Multiverse. One that would pull worlds together."

"Like realm merging?" Jax questioned. "But that's impossible."

"Indeed," said Jade. "So whoever summoned these dragons would have to have some type of power that would be able to bring worlds together."

"Yes, yes," said Darius. "But how would one benefit from the power that these creatures possess?"

"That remains a question," said Sareena. "But a possible theory suggests that the person who is behind all of this would be powerful enough to take control of them."

"Well, that's not all entirely true," said Kitana. "Charizard showed no signs of control when he invaded the beach. Yet the attack on the Sky Temple was more organized. Which could be more of an explanation than the beach invasion."

"You mentioned earlier of the names Charizard, and Drogon," said Nitara. "May I ask if those are the names of the dragons we are up against?"

"Precisely," said Kitana. "At the bottom of this scroll contains the names and sketches of all of the dragons that were created."

By then she unrolled the scroll and laid it out on the table. There, they saw many pictures of the dragons that Kitana mentioned and even more. She also took out another scroll and began to read off from it.

"Now, everyone knows about Charizard," she said. "The orange one. He was one of the first dragons to be show up. He was also singled out by a man who had a beast of his own in a arena fight. Like most of the dragons, he is capable of breathing fire. But he was described to have far more powerful abilities than flames. The legends say that when he is angry, he changes his scale and flame color. To a much bigger, hotter color than before."

The members of the council examined all of the picture of Charizard before she began to move to the next one.

"Then there's Drogon," she stated. "The second dragon to appear and was one of the first dragons to attack the Sky Temple. He was a dragon born from a human with two other siblings. Where he grew to one of the most vicious aerial killers alive. Able to burn through flesh and splinter even the toughest steel. And at 61 feet, he was one of the fifth biggest of them all."

"Who's the biggest?" asked Jacqui.

"That would be Smaug," she answered as she pointed at the table. "The Terrible. He was known to have hoarded thousands of gold chambers. And was the most feared of them all. He burned two cities to ashes and ransacked an entire mountain in a single day."

The council members almost looked a bit impressed with the photo of the beast. Yet it was unfortunate that he was an enemy.

"Interesting," said Kenshi. "And who is the smallest?"

"That's Falcor," Kitana responded. "Normally a good-natured dragons. Known for being the wisest dragon that the titans created. He was also said to be the fastest dragon alive."

It was an interesting name. But it did not impress him as much as the other ones. He was expecting something a little more cooler. But that did not matter. Besides that, Kitana went on to the next one.

"The most recent dragon to have attacked us more than the rest is the Hungarian Horntail," she said. "Like Drogon, he tends to have wings as is arms. And is just as deadly. He was known to be the toughest dragon in a world of wizards. With the spikes on his tail, he would be able to pierce through even the toughest of armor. Plus, he would have a sheer flame similar to the other dragons."

Then she passed towards the next picture.

"Then we have Jabberwocky, the second largest dragon. Unlike the others, he breathes purple lightning instead of fire. Powerful enough to vaporize a mortal with a single blow. And was also deadly in his dimension. Almost destroyed an entire kingdom with one blast."

Then she went to the next pictures after that.

"Now this one is another do-gooder named Saphira. She has four legs instead of two and is the fourth largest dragon. Just above Drogon. She once partnered with a human. That was before all of the townspeople that he lived with tried to kill her. She ended up leaving him and was never seen again. With her hold flames and shiny armor, piercing her hide is really tough."

Kitana continued through this pattern of showing pictures and explaining the name and abilities of the dragons.

"Teostra and lion dragon hybrid. He may not seem to threatening at first. Yet, don't be fooled by the appearance. He might have the appearance of a lion, but still acts as if he was a dragon. And his flames a probably hotter than Charizard's and Smaug's combined."

Then even more pictures were being passed out. Almost if it was endless.

"This next one is a giant serpent-like dragon called Haku. Like Eustace, he too is half human half dragon. The most agile of the dragons. And is known for hypnotize his enemies using magic."

As the list stacked up even more, Sonya started to get a little nervous. To hear what each dragon can do and what their origins were made the situation even greater than it should be. Still she did her very best to keep it all to herself as Kitana started going through the next picture.

"This one is called Draco," she said. "Another do-gooder like Saphira and Falcor. He is a dragon that would bind his heart into a boy. And with that they shared each other's pains and power. But through their hearts carried the life source. So if the boy ever died, so did he. And as for abilities, he's more of a hider. But is clumsy when it comes to fighting."

"Which would give us an advantage I suppose?" asked Cassie.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kitana responded. "We should never underestimate these types of creatures."

After that, she went through at least three more dragons before cutting down to the last three.

"Then there's Elliot, another do-gooder dragon. He too once bonded with a young boy. But was quickly discarded by the boy's 's more of a dragon that is known for distinct camouflage."

After that she was only down to the last two dragons of the group.

"Next we have Alduin. The World Eater. Where he's from, he's considered to be god-like. Equipped with power and abilities greater than the average dragon. He was the Shao Kahn in his world. Known for conquering regions and dominating areas to his very will."

Then she passed out the last picture. Which was pretty interesting.

"Now this is the last dragon, who goes by the name Kaltenzahn. He is more of an ice breather than a fire breather. And carried an exotic reputation in his world. Known for freezing his enemies and crushing his victims into splinters."

After that there was a moment of silence in the room. And by then Sonya was able to point out how big the challenge is that they have to face. And it was not good at all.

"Fifteen dragons," she muttered.

"And the worse part is," said Kitana. "They're not the only ones. There are about of thousand more like them. Maybe even more."

"Thousands more?" Kung Lao questioned. "At this rate, I don't think we can stop them like this."

"How can we though?" asked Darius. "What power do they have that we don't?"

"That's uncertain," said Cassie. "We don't even have the information that answers this question."

"That is why we must rely on Lord Raiden to come back with information about the Elder Gods," said Liu Kang. "And speaking of which."

As soon as he was done speaking, Raiden appeared from the elevator door and made his way into the headquarters. Where he us met up with Cassie, Sonya, Liu Kang, Kitana, and Kung Lao.

"What did the Elder Gods say?" asked Liu Kang.

"They have spoken," Raiden answered. "I think I know how we can beat them."

**Several hours earlier...**

In the Chamber of the Elder Gods, the place was very dark. And the beings themselves sat in their seats as they waited for Raiden's arrival. Not that they were expecting him, but they knew that he would come for their counsel whenever Earthrealm was at crisis. And hearing of the situation that was going on at this moment, they knew that he would come.

As he appeared, they waited for him to speak of the crisis so that they can offer assistance to him. And to their minds, this would not be the first time. At first he could not see them. But he knew that they were there.

"Elder gods," he said. "I have come to seek counsel. The realms are in crisis."

After he spoke, the sky started to light up as if it was a sunny day. And they revealed themselves to the Thunder God.

"The crisis is grave indeed Raiden," they all said. "Every being will be annihilated from the face of the universe. Even we Elder Gods cannot stop this dire threat."

"I will fight Cetrion," said Raiden. "But how? Even I am not strong enough to defeat these creatures."

"That is only because you can't," said Cetrion. "Their power is more greater than your own. Even we cannot match them."

"Than what shall I do," Raiden asked. "The realms are in danger. And we do not have the strength to defend them."

"That we cannot decide," they stated. "It is almost impossible for this threat to be thwarted. Yet...that does not mean that all is lost."

"What do you mean Cetrion?"

"Have you ever heard of the legends during your status as a God?'

"Yes, I have. But i do not understand what that has to deal with this."

"In the following years of the dragon extinction," Cetrion explained. "Chaos had reign as the creatures killed each other. And yet...something happened."

"What is that?"

"While the dragon race began to wither, something extraordinary happened. A human, and a dragon alike were brought together under harsh circumstances. With their bond they were not just able to halt the assaults that man had inflicted, but they were also able to beat every individual dragon into submission. Becoming their king. And with that power, they were able to heal the dragon kind. yet the Titans knew that they would never be safe, even if the two races coexisted. So the two of them had no choice but to depart."

"Are you suggesting that there could be a good dragon amongst them?" he questioned.

"It is possible," they answered. "It is also more than likely that this dragon would have the power that could rival this threat."

"Than I will do my best to bring it to our side and have it aid us against this new enemy."

After that was said, he was about to leave. But before he could, he was stopped.

"Hold on Raiden," said Cetrion. "There is still an error to this."

"What is it?" he asked.

"This new ally is from another realm," they answered. "And even we are unable to bring him over to this universe."

"Than what do you suggest I do?"

"Given time, he will appear. And when he does, you must be vigilant enough to find him. If the enemy finds him first, than his aid could be lost."

"Than it will be done," Raiden said as he started to leave.

**Present...**

"Are you serious?" asked Johnny.

"Yes," said Raiden. "There is chance that there is one dragon that could turn to our side. But the time of his arrival is uncertain."

"Than what do you suppose we do in the meantime?"asked Kung Jin. "Sit here and wait."

"Not certainly," Raiden responded. "We must hold our own and defend the realms as much as we can. And at the same time we must stay vigilant on the whereabouts of this associate. He could be our only chance."

"But what if he doesn't like us?" asked Jacqui. "What if he turns to the enemy's side as soon as he looks at us."

"Than we must find a way to convince him that we wish him no harm and get him to fight with us," Raiden stated.

"And how do we do that?" asked Liu Kang. "No one in this room has ever made friends with a dragon. It's almost impossible."

"We must try though Liu Kang," Raiden responded. "The fate of the realms rests on our shoulders."

"True," Liu Kang replied. "I guess it's beyond easy to believe that."

"We will find a way," Kitana said as she puts her arm on his shoulder. "We always do."

"We must have faith in ourselves," said Sonya. "Together, we can do this."

"That we can," said Raiden. "For now, we must do everything we can so that no other dragon attacks happen. Plus, we must retake the Sky Temple if Earthrealm is ever to be safe."

Then he turns to the council. Who in return gave him their undivided attention.

"I encourage you all to return to your homes and assemble your forces," he stated. "The monks and the Special Forces will assist you while you prepare."

"Thank you Raiden," said Darius. "We could use a hand or two."

"I will also lend all you troops from the Lin Kuei to help aid your arrangements," said Sub Zero.

"And so will I," Scorpion added. "The Shirai-Ryu will aid you in this fight."

"And so shall Outworld," Kitana also added. "We will be preparing every soldier we can muster for this hour."

"Thank you all," said Raiden. "May the Elder Gods protect us all."

By then, the council meeting was now dismissed and everyone began to leave the room. This was indeed a dire situation that they all had to face. But now, the fate of the realms now rests on this one hero. Who is to defile this new enemy. And save the world before it's too late.


	6. Chapter 6: A Peril in Fate

Toothless had never been this excited in his entire life. He soared through the ocean and dove into the Great Waterfalls that lead to his new home. There he swept through the rocks and went through a little hole the lead into the Hidden World. But the catch was that he was so excited that he was going too fast. Almost to the point where he almost flew into a pair of Nadders that were crossing. Yet, he was quick enough to avoid bumping into them.

This had been the day Toothless had been waiting for. It's been a few months since he had left Hiccup, and now his wife, the Light Fury, is littered with their first batch of eggs. Which was very exciting to him. And even though he deeply missed his viking friend, which would never be replaced, he still had someone to care about now. But he had to get to her first. Which was a bit difficult, since every dragon knew that the Queen of Dragons would have her first litter.

He flew through the corridor and landed on the coral platforms bellow. There, he saw a large group of other dragons circling on dragon in particular. Seemingly his wife. He rushed within the crowd of dragons as he made his way to the scene. He looked to see if there was an opening, and saw a little space where he could squeeze into. Filled with pride and more excitement, he took that chance.

He weaved through the countless of bodies watching until he came to the front. Once there, he stood there in shock as he watched the Light Fury laying before him with a huge smile on her face. He greeted her with a croon and slowly approaching her from the front and nuzzled her to the face. She purred a bit before looking straight down at her paws. Revealing a much bigger prize that would make his day.

He took a look at what was inside of them, and what he saw was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen all day. For there were three eggs that the Light Fury was holding in her grasp. Each one had patterns of black and white. And no one was ever more happier than he was. He took one of them and carefully examined it. It seemed to be a boy in the inside. But he was not sure. He takes a look at another, and sees that it was a girl. And the last one too, was a girl, but seemed to have a different pattern than the others.

He warbled happily. Looking down at his wife and cuddled her even more than he had ever done. But of course, this time of cherishment was about to come to a short close. For two dragons, one seemingly a Monstrous Nightmare, and the other a Sand Wraith, hurried through the crowed and made an alarming call to Toothless. The Night Fury issued a call of his own in response to this disruption. And next thing he knew, the two dragons eagerly ushered the Alpha to follow them.

Of course, Toothless did not know what it was, but it was clearly something big. He turns back to his wife and nuzzled her one last time. Before he takes flight and follows the Monstrous Nightmare outside. He motions a few other dragons to follow him. And together, they fly up to the entrance to see what the problem was. Normally they don't get any problems these days, but this one was a bit different. He just hoped that it wasn't what he thought he was.

Once at the entrance of the Hidden World, Toothless, and a few dragons that accompanied him, hovered just over the waterfall and looked around to see if there was any sign of trouble. The Monstrous Nightmare then motions to an object just outside of the waterfall. When Toothless took a closer look, he saw that there was a band of small ships that were sailing at the edge of the Hidden World. And from the looks of things, there were about seven of them.

It's been a while since they saw humans, and now one of the many few has come here to put an end to their kind. But was that the case? Were they trying to destroy them all? Or were they just passing through? But from what he could tell, some of these humans were a bit familiar.

As he took a closer look, he saw the man with the crossbow from before. And from the facial expression that was shown, he did not look happy. Which angered Toothless to the bone. He could not live with his hate for dragons, and now he seeks to find his kingdom and destroy it. This was something that was going to fail. And this man has tasked him for the last time.

He started with a slow approach by descending from the skies. At least three dragons followed him shortly. Those included a Deadly Nadder, the same Monstrous Nightmare, and a Razorwhip. They slowly flew ahead of the small ships, and pretended that they were just lone dragons wandering in the area. It usually works for some travelers. Who rarely see them as a threat to their cargo.

But for these batch of travelers, their reactions were quite different. Instead of passing by, they readied their weapons and firing gear. Which was very problematic to their cause. But it also angers the Alpha about the fact that they aren't here for a peace offering. So in response, Toothless gives out a roar to them, and the four of them start to make their move fast. The Night Fury strikes first, firing a plasma blast at the nearest wind lance before it could fire.

The enemy retaliates by sending a volley of arrows at the sky. In which the dragons dodge as best as they could. Then, the Nadder flings her tail and spikes hit the decks of the ships. The four of them split up shortly after that. Taking on each ship as the enemy presses on. They fired cannons that almost cut toothless down to size, but he was luckily able to avoid them at the right moment.

He turns back and delivers a dive bomb attack that drills a hole in the enemy's ship. Causing it to be disabled and sink to the bottom of the ocean. Which enrages the man with the crossbow even more. Since he was losing this , the other dragons that he split up with were in deep trouble.

The Monstrous Nightmare had been shot down and was cornered by several of those men. But before he could think twice, the Nightmare was helped out when the Razorwhip landed on the deck and started slashing its tail at the men. Pushing them back and taking to the skies shortly after. Than they rounded about and continued their assault.

Of course that would be enough to take out two ships, which was easy work now for the Night fury. But before he could even react, Toothless saw a boulder coming straight at him. He tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The boulder hits him directly at the face. Knocking him senseless as he starts to fall to the earth. He lands on the main ship and the men boarding it proceed to tie him up. The man with the crossbow gets a good look at him with a sadistic smile. Then he tells his men to put the Night Fury in a cage where he belongs.

"This is the day we get rid of your filth, once and for all," he said.

But before they could do so, another plasma blast was shot and hits two of the crew members that were tying the Dragon Alpha , Toothless starts to regain his senses, and the first thing that he saw, was the Light Fury with a couple of more dragons reinforcing him. the dragons accompanying her were a Gonckle, Zippleback, and a Triple Strike. They begin to tear the place down and focuses all of her attention of the middle ship where he was.

On his side, the Light Fury and the Triple Strike handled some of the crew members and swept them across the deck. But by the time the Triple Strike could turn around , the Light Fury spots a man charging straight at him from behind. In quick thinking, she fires a plasma blast that hits the guy right in the face. Which knocks him out senseless.

The Triple Strike croons in a thanking tone at the Light Fury before opening another cage. From there, Toothless rams the man with the crossbow into the cage and confronts the Light Fury shortly after. He happily growls at her appearance, but she shoots a look of disappointment at him. In guilt, he looks down and feels a bit shamed. But she easily forgives him for his mistake and the three of them start to leave the ship.

With the viking forces defeated, they start to head back home. And Toothless and the Light Fury fly side by side as they head to the entrance. But before they could have their moment of relief, an air ripping screech filled the air, and the two furies were forced to stopped dead in their tracks. And before Toothless could react, a massive metal object came out of nowhere.

It was extraordinary. For it looked in the form of a huge metal ship, that had long curved metal arms surrounding a set of revolving, gyroscopic ring at least five-kilometers across. In the center, the ring contained a massive, blue-glowing core that glowed brighter than he did whenever he would show his alpha.

Horrified, he tried to break off and fly away from the enormous But as much as his efforts were, he wasn't fast enough to avoid it. As he got closer to it, an energy beam from the core lashes out at him and hits him as if he was struck by the energy that the object possessed. And it did not stop.

He cried out in pain as it continued to warp him with the electricity that it had alone. Horrified of this, the Light Fury flies to his position and attempts to pull him to safety. But was way out of range to try to catch all of the commotion, the other dragons turn back to see that their alpha struggling to fight an object that had its hold in him.

Miles away, four other dragons see what's going on and rush to help the situation out. Meanwhile, the Light Fury struggle to catch up to Toothless as the Night Fury was merely inches closer. But as she gained, Toothless was forced to fly alongside the object. Which scared her even more. She looked on and saw her husband fighting with every fiber that he had to break off.

She looked into his eyes. Seeing that they were slit-like, and were filled with fear. She flew to him as fast as she could, trying to catch him before it was too late. Behind her, the Sand Wraith followed suit. Trying to catch up to her as well. They were within a few more yards before the Light Fury made one wild leap for Toothless. But despite their efforts, they were too late. She only watched as her soul mate jump through time as he glided across the edge of the sky within a flash.

Vanishing before her very as the King of Dragons disappeared, the object had remained how it was when they found it. Leaving the rest of the dragons to look in shock as their alpha had now gone missing.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. If you all have any questions, comments, concerns, or just anything in general regarding the story, please click on the review box bellow. Okay people, see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Start of a Bond

**Outworld**...

It has been seven hours since Kitana had arrived back at her home. And it almost looked like everything had gone to chaos. But with the help of Outworld's leaders, it all had been restored. And the citizens were able to pick themselves back up. The first matter of business was to put the city guards on high alert, and to send scouts all over the realm to see if there are any anomalies that occurred. It was best that they all are kept on guard in case if any dragon stumbles upon Outworld.

As the day turned sour, Kitana decided that it was time she would rest. Doing all of this political work made her head feel a bit. Being Kahn of an entire realm meant a lot of things that she had to do. And having the time to rest was probably the most satisfying thing she could ask for.

About a half hour into the night, she stepped outside of her kingdom to clear her mind. Of course her maidens advised her not to do so, but she assured them that she could take care of herself. And that she dealt with worse things than dragons. Plus, all of this turmoil and political matters gave her a headache. Surely they would all understand what she was going through. If not, then that would be an issue. That is why she let Kotal take control while she is out.

She walked along the side of the canyon where D'vorah's old hive was located. It has been so long to the point where the Outworlders began to question whether or not D'vorah was killed or missing. But it mattered not for Kitana. If D'vorah would attack her she would see it coming. And besides, would the Kytinn want to attack the Kahnum of Outworld when the bug herself is at half her strength? Probably not.

She looked around and saw nothing but sand, dust, and a few animal skeletons that stretched for miles. She saw a few lizards crawling through the dirt of the canyon, but vanished minutes after. She wondered if there would be anyone else out here in the dark. But that wouldn't be a great chance since nothing travels in the dark in Outworld. Or at least, anything human, tarkatan, or any other political race.

While walking, she thought about everything. Her right of ruling, Earthrealm, the struggle against the dragons, including her past during Shao Kahn's rule. She thought of the tasks that he would give her, and how she would executing them. But she also thought of the deception that was brought upon her by that monster. She thought of the beasts that were just like him, and wondered if they two desired conquest. But that would be impossible, since dragons usually would stick to the shadows.

But then again, those were just mere thoughts that were crossing her mind. Who knows what could be the reason of there dissent. Perhaps someone could be doing all of this. Or perhaps,something. But that mattered not. Because they were everywhere, which meant that any location in the realms could be under attack. Even Outworld.

But the realm was too much of a wasteland to be in the brink of attack. It would be impossible for any dragon to try to invade it. But that subject would not last. Including all of the coin that they stored in the cities. Which Kitana feared would be the architect of their destruction. Which gave her a thought of doing the first thing in the morning. But for now, she thought of enjoying the peaceful moonlight that shined over the desert canyon.

But within her time of relief, she heard something. It sounded like lightning twisted with a force that she could not understand. Next thing she knew, the ground started shaking. Which did not sound like good news. But that was not it, the winds started to pick up. And the hurricane-like noise filled the air once more. She took out her fans and looked around her. Trying to find the source of this disturbance.

As she looked around, she saw that dirt and sand rising up and swirling in the air. It almost made her temporarily blind, but she still could see through it. She also listened very closely to try to find out where it all came from. And to her observation, it sounded like it was coming from above her. When she looked up, she first saw nothing, but when she looked back up, saw something very extraordinary.

Because out of the blue, a large metal object appeared out in the sky. Almost as big as a fortress. It had a whole in the middle of it with a massive, glowing ring in the inside. She turned towards it and saw that the light started to illuminate. By then a pulsating sound started to fill the area around. And as it got louder, the light became brighter. It almost looked like a sun in the night time. Kitana shielded herself with her fans to avoid being blind and turned her body slightly to the right.

And although she was able to shield herself, there was still that pulsating sound that got louder. By then, she started to hear a little rumble before an electric sound came into the air as well. She peeked out of her fans with one eye and saw a ring within the glowing ball spinning rapidly. And in a matter of seconds, another, smaller object that brazenly appeared from the object, was sent crashing through the earth just a hundred miles from where she was standing.

And after a moment later, the glowing ball from the cube started to fade. And the medal thing started to power down and sit there in the night sky. Leaving Kitana very puzzled.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

She tried thinking of an answer. But there would be just too many possibilities. Some were just too impossible to imagine. While others could not be of the subject. But besides that, she thought of what she could do next. Envy plagued her current thoughts and was unable to think of one. But as she was thinking, she thought of too possibilities.

Either she would go back to the castle and send out search parties to investigate this sudden disturbance or... she could go over to the crash sight and investigate the scene for herself. Yet, there was a feeling in her that if she went to investigate, she would be on her own. With no one to back her up against the odds. Then again, she dealt with worse odds than this. Shoot, she brought down the mighty Shao Kahn. And he was an even larger opponent than she was.

But either than that, she also had this feeling of going out there and dealing whatever it was that was out there. Ambition soaked her desire to do something. It was a feeling that she had long thought of doing since the time she had discovered Mileena in the Flesh Pits. And at that time, she had to fight Jade to even set foot in pits. Which was something that she did not enjoy doing. Fighting her friends instead of her enemies.

That was something that her revenant would do. And she is not her revenant. In fact, she was even stronger and smarter than her duplicate. Which made her a better example for herself, and all of Edenia and Outworld. Even Raiden, her mother Sindel, and Shang Tsung couldn't deny it. Especially since they had their doubts about her. Which made them wrong to judge her.

But after another moment or two, she finally made up her mind. She took a deep breath, exhaled out, and then walked to the direction where the object landed. Ready to face whatever threat was over there. No matter what the stakes were. She was Kahn of Outworld, and she would do anything to ensure the protection of her realm. No matter what the cause.

She walked for a whole thirty minutes. With no sign of anything that would pose a threat to her. Which was most annoying. For a murderous assassin like her, she liked a bit of bloodshed every time she would go out by herself. It was in her nature. She was raised to be a killer. But not in the right way. She was strong. And that's all she had to be.

However, as she kept walking. She started to get lonely too. And at a time like this, she could use some company from Liu Kang and Jade right about now. Yet, with Shaolin Monk being in Earthrealm defending its Jinsei, along with sculpting the Sands of Time. And her ex-bodyguard running off with the Osh-Tek that she calls friend and ally, there weren't really a lot of options.

She could try Kung Lao, but his overheated ego made it impossible for her to keep her from slicing him in half. She would try Sonya, Jax or Johnny Cage, but they have their own problems. And then there are the grandmasters, Scorpion and Sub Zero. Not impossible, but not doable either. Probably because they wouldn't go five minutes without trying to rip each other apart. Or at least, get competitive at some point. And that leaves Cassie and her team.

It could be something worth doing, but they're too young to understand the relations that older folks like her have. Especially since they were newbies of their training squad a couple years back. But as these options faded, she started to feel a bit lonely again. Filled with isolation and emptiness.

But as she looked at her surroundings, she started to get a layout in the environment. She took notice of her new surroundings and kept her guard up at all times. Part of the lessons that she was given when training to become an assassin was to be aware of what's around you. Even if it is either friend or foe that intrudes did not let fear consume her. Not even a hint of it. She stood fast. Prepared for the first thing to make a move on her. And even though there was no one around besides herself, she still sought otherwise.

She listened through the air. Seeing if there was any other sound that may be present. And yet, all she could her was the wind blowing calmly through the darkness, and her own self breathing with it. And she was not happy about it. But it did not stop her from losing it. She had to stay focused. Anything could happen. No matter which direction it comes from.

However, after walking a couple more miles, Kitana started to think that there was nothing out here that would be an actual threat. Even though she swore that she saw something crash land in this specific area. But as she took a few more steps, she heard something. She quickly turned around and pulled her fans out. Pointing them at the direction of where the sound came from. And it appeared to have come from a small patch of bushes in that same direction she was looking at.

She narrowed her eyes. Anticipating whatever threat would pose to her. Now that she was aware of one. As the bushes rustled, she tightened her grip on the fans. Anxious to fight this unknown threat that would show itself from the bushes. And as seconds passed, the unknown enemy showed itself. Which would appear not as an unholy monster...but a small, harmless desert lizard.

Which had green scales and yellow eyes. And for an assassin ready to kill at first sight, as now left a bit confused. It crawled up onto a rock and bluntly stared at the Edenian Kahn. In return she lowered her head and started to cease her fighting stance. Which also leaves the lizard puzzled a bit before taking off into the desert. Once again making Kitana feel alone.

It was almost disturbing to feel this kind of way. In fact, now the place was now so empty, she could see a tumbleweed pass by her from her right side. And with the moon at it's highest peek, she now decided that it was time to head home. But before she could do so, she heard something again. But instead of it approaching her, it was heading right towards her from behind. She takes out her fan from her right hand, turns around, and slices the thing that would ambush her from behind. When it dropped, she turned towards it and saw a huge bug. Bigger than the average beetle.

And there she knew. Whenever there was bugs, then a mysterious Kytrinn would not be far. But before she could even find her, a shadow of a long tentacle came into view. Before it could hit her, she turned around and blocked it with her fans. And next thing she knew, she was now face to face with D'vorah herself. The bug tried to go for another attack, but Kitana knocked her block off before it could attack, and then back flipped a couple yards before having to deal with any other attacks further.

After that, she stayed in her fighting stance and confronted the intruder herself. Who in return had her four tentacles from her back out.

"D'vorah," she said. "A pleasant surprise seeing you out here."

"This One knew that your curiosity of the mysterious object would draw you out," D'vorah replied.

"Then why be fooled enough to attack me alone?"

"This One ensures the Hive's survival," the bug answered. "By killing you, Outworld will pose no threat to it."

"i find that impossible to believe,"Kitana joked. "But that doesn't matter. For too long you've threatened my people with your filth. Today is the day justice catches up to you."

"We shall see princess," D'vorah shot. "Otherwise This One will enjoy your death."

"Sure, but before we settle this," Kitana pointed out. "Let me ask you something. When you were still appointed with Kotal Kahn, did you kill Mileena by his order?"

"This One killed many on the behalves of others," said the Kytrinn. "Including your father. Mostly because he was weak and stupid. Like you and the rest of your Edenian filth."

"On the behalf of Milleena and Jared,"said Kitana. "You die!"

And without further due, the battle began. Kitana made the first move. Swinging her steel fans at the Kytinn. In which she blocks with her tentacles. Since the tips were almost metal-like, it caused them to not break. After a couple more swings, D'vorah makes her move by attempting to stab her. Where the Edenian Kahn dodges them in style. And then retaliates with another few strikes with her fans.

D'vorah had never faced the Princess of Outworld before, so this made the battle a bit challenging for her. But if she could defeat Mileena, than there is no doubt that she would be able to defeat her duplicate. So she strikes back, using her tentacles to immobilize the young queen. Then yet again, Kitana was able to block those strikes with her fans. And after a few more strikes, the Edenian Princess retaliates with two swings along with a kick in between the Kytrinn's legs.

And then sends were rolling in front of her. One of which Dv'orah recovers and delivers a blow to the face. One that startles Kitana for a bit. It took her a moment to recover, but she was back at it and decides to go on the defense. Where D'vorah delivers two strikes. One of which Kitana blocks and returns with a swing to the face. Fortunately for the bug, she was able to pull back before her face could be sliced.

Then Kitana changes tactics, doing a low spin in a attempt to knock D'vorah off balance. Which fails to do so. And yet, within that strike, she was able to spin around and do a crescent kick right across the Kytrinn's maw using her opposite leg. The kick was enough to throw the bug off balance and fall on he face. There, she starts walking towards D'vorah so she could finish her off.

But upon her approach, the Kytrinn sent a swarm of bugs straight at the princess. Which cut her off guard while she recovered. And delivers a double kick in response. Causing Kitana to fall back a few feet. With quick reflexes, Kitana got back up on her feet and pressed the attack. She slashed her steel fans at D'vorah, tempting to wear her down. But instead, the Kytinn blocks her attacks.

After a couple more strikes she at D'vorah, who dodged the attack and took the opportunity to take the offense. And soon, Kitana was now left blocking the bug's attacks with her fans. And pretty soon, the fatigue started kicking in her. She couldn't keep up with D'vorah's attacks. Making her vulnerable. And after another strike, D'vorah saw an opening underneath Kitana's left arm and went for it.

Using her left tentacle, she struck a blow at the Edenian Kahn and stung her just underneath. The blow slowly paralyzed Kitana. Making her vision too blurry. Now the Kytinn turns the tide as Kitana blindly strikes her twice.

D'vorah blocks those two attacks with all of those attacks and returns with a quick strike to the chest. Which dazes Kitana. And without hesitation, she tackles the princess over the cliff and sends her falling to the bottom. Using her wings to hover herself as she watches the Edenian descend to the ground.

Upon impact, Kitana laid motionless for a little. The fall almost broke every bone in her body. Yet once again, that wasn't the case. But she was still beaten. She could only slowly get up to her knees and watch the Kytrinn fly towards her. She shook her head a bit and was about ready to get up. But before she could, the Kytinn stabs her in the shoulders with both of her upper tentacles and immobilizes her. And then grabs the sides of Kitana's face closer to hers.

"You were always weak Princess," she berates. "Now This One ends your misery."

As she got closer the Kytinn started opening her mouth. Where thousands of crawling bugs started spewing out. Most of them nearly went into Kitana's. And to Kitana, this was probably the worse way to die. But it also was familiar to her as well. Because if she could remember correctly, this was the same thing she did to Mileena when Kotal came to power.

And now she was about to suffer the same fate. Which made things feel both disgusting, and to suffer a death like that would mean that the victim would have to suffer thousands of bugs crawling inside them. And that was not a death she wanted. But unfortunately, from the looks of things, this would be a death that she would have no other choice but to witness.

However, before D'vorah could devour the Empress with bugs like her sister, a ear splitting screeching sound filled the air. It was loud enough to cease the Kytrinn's final attack on her. But not only that, but she also heard the sound of wings flapping not far from them. Kitana clocked one eye out, looked up and saw, to her and the bug's horror, a purple fireball coming from a rock just above them and headed towards them.

It hits D'vorah in the face before she had time to recover. Causing her to loosen her grip on Kitana and fall a few feet backwards. She took that as an advantage and quickly climbed back onto her feet. She back flipped a few feet away before standing her ground. She knew that running from a fight would be considered a sign of weakness. Which she learned greatly during her time with Shao Kahn.

By then, there was a bit of movement by the rock where the fireball came from. D'vorah took notice of this as well, and became prepared for anything that could happen next. Both Edenian and Kytrinn asked themselves, _Who would possess this kind of magic__? _For a being to pull a stunt like that is something that no one from Outworld could pull. If the answer was more than what they hoped for, than the interloper would be bigger than both of them.

Kitana seemed to be a position that was out of reach from the rock, while D'vorah was a bit closer. She snapped out of her time of thinking and moved herself slightly away from the rock. For every step she took, so did Kitana. After a while of doing this, Kitana accidentally steps on a twig. Which gets the bug's attention. She turns around to see the Edenian Empress just behind her. Not moving a single muscle. But while they locked eyes, D'vorah noticed that the princess did not bring her guard down.

But before the two of them could do anything else at that moment, they heard something that caught their attention once again. And it sounded like the bellowing of a large beast. They both slowly turned their heads back to the rock and saw what looked like a large bat hanging from a tree above the rock. Then, the branch growled as a pair of wings extended at the opposite sides. Kitana shifted her body a bit in case of another threat. And D'vorah did the same thing.

Slowly, the beast crawled down from the branch and dropped onto the first thing that became visible was a row of spikes that went from head to toe. Within those spikes, as a blue-ish glow that glimmered in the moonlight. It was too dark to make out, but it looked as if its scales were black as night with a charcoal color to it.

Slowly, the creature started to climb up the rock and its body started to become visible. Two massive forearms came out and touched the edges of the rock. Indicating that this creature has four legs instead of two. After that, that's when they saw its head rise. Seeing it, along with the rest of the minor details, signified to Kitana that this was the first dragon to ever come into Outworld.

Though she couldn't tell if it was like the rest of them. Because most of the other fire breathers would attack at first sight. Or even through the air. _Is it buying its time? Or is it waiting to see if we are easy snacks?_ These were questions that she wondered as she looked on. Even though, this dragon seemed to be different.

Unlike the others, this beast shared some characteristics like Drogon in terms of color. While adopting to the other physical trails like Saphira and Elliot. But one other difference she noticed was its biggest fiercest warrior in Outworld was around 15 feet tall. This creature in the oth er hand had to be at least five times bigger.

But the terror that seemed to bring with its size, shape, and facial features that identified its wrathful ambitions was reinforced with a roar that was loud and powerful enough for many to hear from miles away. Plus with its wings extended out to show its superiority. It was to the point where Kitana tripped and fell on her back. In which D'vorah stung in the shoulder with her tentacles shortly after she saw that the empress was vulnerable. The strike was enough to paralyze her, which also dulled her vision. She could now see only blurry images of both the bug and the dragon.

But the cry was enough to reach the dragon's ears and caused it to snap its head back in surprise and confusion. He did not expect something to go like that. From the rock, the creature's green eyes saw the downed empress crawling backwards as the bug-like lady moves in to finish her off. But despite her efforts, turned towards the dragon again as it warble. It lowered itself from the rock and investigated the scene further.

It sniffed a couple of times as it looked from Kitana to D'vorah, and back to Kitana, and back to D'vorah again. For them, it was hard to tell what the dragon was thinking. But to Kitana's fortunes, this thing seemed more interested in her than in D'vorah. Which she couldn't tell if it was a good sign or a bad sign. But she was soon about to find out after the dragon looked at her one last time.

After that, it turned its full attention towards the bug, and growled at her most viciously. It lowered its eyes, giving a nasty glare as it continues to snarl at D'vorah. Then, the dragon stands on its hind legs before unleashing, a mild, yet imposing roar. Telling the bug to leave the empress alone. But with no knowledge of dragon language, D'vorah took that was an act of aggression and decided to start a fight.

She starts with sending a swarm of flies from her chest at the dragon. Who blocks it out with its wings. After a few seconds, he opens them back up and quickly shoots another fireball at her. The blast disarms her temporarily. Which gives the dragon an advantage. In lightning speed, it jumps from the rock and tackles D'vorah to the ground. Pinning her against another rock just several feet to the right of Kitana. Which she could barely see.

There, D'vorah was merely hopeless. Its paws were crushing her neck and she had no chance of escaping now. The dragon glared into her eyes, showing his fury and his might and delivering it to her soul. Without saying anything, she pleaded for mercy. That he would spare her life and she would never see her again.

The dragon did not give her a sign right away. But after a moment of being in that position, he starts to raise up. Preparing to make the final kill. D'vorah was almost giving to accept her fate. But before he could do so, he only delivered a ringing roar to the face. Once it was done, it snorted before letting her go.

And next thing Kitana knew, D'vorah disappeared within the underground in a flash. Not leaving a single trace. And given a few more seconds, that was the last she ever heard of D'vorah. And never saw her again.

But now that the bug was gone, this only left Kitana with this new dragon. He turned his head towards her and stared her down. It seemed as the look on his face was intense since he was a dragon, but suddenly, there was a shift in the eyes of this beast. The first look was more slit-like, almost similar to a cat. But what she saw now, was a more round-ish kind of look. Almost like a dog to her.

But this feeling was short lived when it started to move closer to her. Kitana did not know what she could do next. The strike temporarily paralyzed her. Making her vulnerable to this creature. She got up on her knees, sat back, and closed her eyes while looking down. Hoping that it would either finish her off or go find something else to feast upon. But before that decision would be made, she thought of everything that went on in her past life. About Liu Kang and how he freed her from Shao Kahn's corruption.

About Edenia and how peaceful it was to even be in such a home. And how she led the rebellion against Shao Kahn and eventually became Kahn herself. Her whole life was but of many extraordinary events. Events that had good memories and horrifying ones. But now it is all in the hands of one beast that could end it all. So she accepted her fate, and would hopefully join her mother and father in the afterlife.

Or was she? Because after seconds passed, she felt something nudging her chest area. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see the dragon, nudging her chest with its head. She had so many questions that were unanswered._ What is this? Is it a sign of mercy? Or is this something else?_ By then the dragon nudged her a couple times before helping her back on her feet.

By that time, the sting from D'vorah began to wear off. So she could regain her senses. She turned a bit and saw the dragon in a sitting position while staring at her once more. Tilting its head slightly in surprise. And though she was still in shock, she started to become curious about this dragon. '_There is indeed something different about this one. But what was it?'_

She looked into its eyes. Trying to see if she could find the answer to her question. And through its pupils, she saw the most unlikely thing ever imaginable. Through the appearance, she saw a vicious beast in need of endless destruction. But through its eyes, she also saw something...like an intelligent and gentle creature. Whose soul reflected her own. Almost if he was not giving and sign of conflict, but a sign of peace instead.

_'Could it be true?'_ She wondered. '_Could this be the one that Raiden spoke of?_' This was a question that was up to her to decide now. Without the others she could not be able to confirm her theory. But for now she did not know what to do first. She was still in a state of shock. She took a step back in basic instinct. But to the dragon, it seemed to be a sign of fear. Once it did, it snapped its head back with its ears opened up. Kitana seemed surprised about this, since she did not know what it meant.

But next thing she knew, the dragon looked down with a sad expression on its face and slowly turned around and started walking away. There Kitana felt confused. What did she do wrong? Did she do something that would cause the dragon to be like this? or was it something else? Either way she could not let this happen.

To come across a creature that saved her from near death and watch it leave would be a big disgrace. Plus, if she theories are right, then this thing might be the one creature that would save them all. So it would be a big dragon was only feet away from her before she finally said something. And it only took one world.

"Wait."

Just hearing that word drove the dragon to stopping where it was. It turned its head around and coked one ear up as if it heard her say something. Which she did. But what she did next was unknown to her. She took a few steps forward and stood still shortly after. The dragon had an expression like if it was listening to what she had to say next. Kitana took a moment before doing what no other person has done before. She attempted to communicate with the dragon.

"Thank you," she started. "No one has ever done such a thing like that."

By then, the dragon takes a moment before facing her again. It lets out a few soft crooning sounds while moving its head up and down. Almost as if it was trying to communicate back. But through those sounds, Kitana couldn't even understand what it was going at. The dragon seemed to realize that and tried a different approach. It instead tried using louder roars and flapped its wings to see if she would get it.

But after a minute of doing this, it saw that it was getting no where and froze. He hoped that she would finally get its message, but she stood there dumbfoundedly. And after looking at her face, it dropped down to its legs and groaned in embarrassment. It almost seemed hopeless. If it could not communicate with her, than how would she be able to understand it.

But before it could give up, it thought of something. Its antenna's perked up and it slightly lifted its head. And the next thing Kitana knew, she saw the dragon stand on its hind legs and sit in a sitting position. Then it started to make hand motions with its paws. As she looked on, the motion started to now become familiar. Almost like if it was a type of sign language that she long knew, was now being used. She just couldn't remember the name of it.

The dragon was saying if she could understand him now. Putting To respond to this, she made a few hand motions that she could barely remember now. Extending the palm of her hand, curling it up in a ball and pulled it to her chest. Which meant 'yes' to her intentions. It took a moment for the dragon to fill it out, and his reaction was more surprising than hers.

A smile started to appear on its face, and the next thing she knew, the dragon started to jump up and down while excitingly warbled. It bounced around a couple times before stopping and turning back towards her. Then he got back up on his hind legs and began to have a full conversation with her. Or at least, he did most of the talking. He said to her that she was most welcome for saving her life. And that he had no intentions on harming her. Which she became relieved of.

"You know,"she said. "I've heard that most dragons just destroy their enemies and show no empathy to their victims. If that is what you doing before. Is it?"

The dragon did a bunch of more motions in his response, and told her exactly what he was doing before. And also saying what it felt like to be vulnerable to a species slightly superior to him. And he could not let it happen while he could still do something about. He also mentioned that unlike most of the people he saved, she was the most grateful for his assistance. But Kitana looked at him slightly confused.

"You've helped others before?" she asked.

He did more motions, telling the Edenian Kahnum that he didn't always fly on his own. She was about to question why, until he showed her. The dragon shifted its body to the right and pulled up its tail. And from what she saw, there were two tailfins at the edge of it. One of them seemed to stick naturally, while the other one was sort of mechanical.

"Well," she said slightly. "This should explain a lot."

The dragon shook its head before doing more motions with its right paw. He explained that it was made by another human was just as humble as her. And was the reason that he was given his freedom back. But speaking of freedom, he asked her if there were any other dragons in the area. And Kitana thought about it for a moment.

'_He seems to be unaware about all of the other dragons showing up,'_ she wondered. '_Raiden and Liu Kang said that the dragons only attack side by side. Does that mean that he is separate from them? Because if he is, than that should give us an advantage. But should I tell him? How would he respond to this? Would he join them and become their partners? Or would he resist and turn against them? Ugh, this is so frustrating. I've heard of many dragons, but none like this one. If he joins the crowd, than this could be a problem. I just need more time to figure this out.'_

Kitana then decided to that she would not take the risk. He might find out about the situation, but for now she must keep it a secret. For the sake of the future.

"I assure you not," she said. "There aren't any other dragons here. But there used to be. But they're all gone now. Hunted to extinction by an evil emperor named Shao Kahn. But do not panic, the emperor is now dead. For several years and counting."

The dragon nodded his head in understanding and respected the events that happened. He however told her that this 'Shao Kahn' fellow probably thought of them as thieves, murderers, and weapons of mass destruction that needed to be disposed of. That brought an sympathetic expression on Kitana's face. Not being able to help but feel horrible for it. For she went through the same thing. But instead of being hunted to extinction, her people were instead conquered by the old Kahn.

"You were hated by humans before?" she asked.

He slowly nodded his head and looked at the ground. Kitana knelt down right beside him and comforted him for a short bit. Without touching him of course.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I know what it's like to be hated by others."

The dragon began to explain about his past. About his how he met a boy among a race called vikings, who once hated the likes of dragons And how he soared his life and formed a bond with him that would last forever. He tried to persuade his people that his kind wasn't what they think they are, but in anger, the leader of his tribe captured and tortured him. Using him as a compass to find the next where the other dragons were hiding. But at the end of that day, everything changed. After the defeat of a queen dragon, the boy's people began to accept dragons and allowed them to live among them.

Soon the boy and him began a mission to unite the two species as one and set out to spread their influence. But within those years, many people could not accept this and vowed to kill every last one of them. It was only until they found the Hidden World when they were safe. But it meant leaving his human friend. Who was the most honorable of them all. And ever since then, vikings have disgraced his kind. Rejecting them as equals and made vicious attempts to wipe out their entire race.

As Kitana listened to the story, she couldn't help but pity the poor dragon for having to go through all of that. it was easy to spot the sorrow on her face. This creature, given to its backstory, seemed like he had a difficult time surviving knowing that someone would kill you in your sleep. But was comforted by a human who would actually care for him. But life did not play fair with him and forced him to leave the only friend he had. To suffer a fate of being hunted and unappreciated by many who would see them as killers. And this was all because he was a dragon.

Thinking of all of this made Kitana look at the ground and wondered if she could do anything to help.

"It must've been hard for you," she said. "Having to deal with such horrible ordeals what would haunt you for the rest of your life. And to think the Tarkatans were the most hated."

The dragon did not know what she was getting at, but he thanked her for understanding his condition. Not only that, but he also added that it would be worth it if he had another human friend. One that would accept him for what he is and not judge him based on the type of species he is known to be. Kitana thought about that and might have thought of a solution.

"I may not know a few human friends you might know," she said. "But I think I can help you if you trust me."

The dragon turned his head towards her and urged her to continue.

"There are a few friends of mine where I come from," she explained. "In the past, we fought for each other and not with each other. And that bond has been as deep as I know. Aid me back to my palace, and I'll make sure you sit at our table. And I'll even name you...my trusted friend."

The dragon was taken by surprise by the offer that this human has given him, even though he just met her. Yet, no one has ever made him such an offer. But how did he know he could trust her? This might be a trick that she could pull off without him even seeing. He needed to know if she could be trusted. He motioned another sign to her. One that was asking how does he know if she isn't lying.

"I give you my word," she responded. "And the word of an Edenian is more truthful than anyone in the realms. Now I ask, will you offer my friendship?"

To prove that her word was true, the dragon started to see if she spoke truth, through sheer will. He looked down at her hips and suspected weapons to be there. When she looked down two, he noticed that he spotted her two knives that she carried. She slowly reached her hands for them, but was stopped when the dragon started growling at her.

Suspecting that weapons would mean harm to him, she carefully pulled them out and tossed them to the side. The dragon relaxes for a bit, but does nor keep his guard down. It slowly approaches her, taking small, short steps. And then stops half way. The next move was now Kitana's. She did not know what he was getting at, but a sudden feeling inside her spoke to her about what to do next.

She gradually took a few more steps as well, and nearly five feet apart, she held out her right hand with her palm extended. Seeing the hand, the black beast breathing heavily a little before slowly approaching it. Now only arm's length near, it jolted back a bit, which surprised Kitana. She then assured it that it was okay, and the beast calmed itself. It started glancing at other directions and eventually looking back at her.

Kitana closed her eyes. Trusting her instincts in this extraordinary moment. She took one final step and reached put, and it happened. She felt the palm of her hand touching the tip of the muzzle of the dragon. After that, she slowly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Seeing that the dragon had its eyes closed, and was softly purring. And to Kitana herself, her had done what no one has done in a thousand generations. She had befriended a dragon. A creature that people had seen as enemies for years. She was completely shocked.

"This is...incredible," she managed to mumble.

After this, the dragon opened its eyes and parted from the touch of her hand. And then stared back at the Edenian himself. There they shared a look of trust that bonded the two. But all of that was interrupted when a animal cry was heard from a distance. The dragon turned around and saw a great black wolf standing on top of a rock and howling in the moonlight. Once it was done, it faced them with bright red eyes. And at first sight, the creature growled at them. Turning towards them with his wings extended.

And out of the fog, Kitana started to notice other wolves appearing out of the darkness. With bright red eyes as well. They snarled at them, snapping their teeth and drooling with slobber. There were six of them. The one on the rock had a red stripe that ran from the tip of its head, and down to its back and tail. Presumingly the alpha of the group. With one paw, black creature turns back to Kitana and motions her run. She hesitates at first, but eventually she nods her head while walking backwards.

Apparently, she retreated to a nearby tree and hid behind it to watch the scuffle that was about to happen. Of course she would bail at any moment, but this was to be something that she had to the beast had no problem dealing with D'vorah, but if he was to be the one that would hold the future in the realm's grasp, then she must prove it.

On the other hand, the dragon turns back to them and issue a warning roar. Advising them to turn around and go back home. But the wolves do not heed his warning. Instead, the alpha wolf barked in response and then back up. And next thing he knew, several other wolves showed up. Increasing the number from seven to about twelve.

And it gets worse by the minute. Soon, there were from that to eighteen of them. And no one without the aid of magic would be able to take on an army of wolves. Yet the dragon did not back down. Instead, he stood his ground. Lifting his chest up and accepted their decision.

The alpha wolf back up towards a rock and allowed the other wolves to move closer to the dragon. And fighting the pack in three fronts, the dragon crouches low and continues to snarl. His wings and tail were ready to do some heavy damage, from Kitana's observation. The wolves moved closer. Bidding their time to strike. And after a moment or two, they finally made their move.

The wolf closet to him charged first. Running up a couple yards and then leaping forth in the air. But its attempt to pounce was futile, when the dragon turns around and tail whips it as it was coming. Causing it to fall back and crash into two of the other wolves. Two other wolves charged forth from other sides. But the dragons flaps its wings twice into the air before shooting a plasma blast into the ground. Which sends the two wolves back into the opposite directions. And then landing back into its fighting stance.

Another wolf attempts to sneak attack him from behind, but the dragon snatches its neck and throws it to the ground. While still down, the dragon grabs the wolf by the tail and uses it like a pair of a spike ball connected to a chain. He wings it at the other wolves, hitting a few of them while also using his tail. Then he flaps up to high ground and tosses the wolf towards a few members of the pack.

Yet the wolves still kept coming. Kitana started to notice that more wolves started to come from the way she had come from at the right side. And coming from where the alpha was, wolves started to pop out like ants. Pretty soon, the numbers increased from twenty, to at least fifty and more. And no one without the aid of magic would be able to fend off an army of wolves. Which was most interesting indeed to Kitana. She has seen this dragon hold its own so far, but let's see how he does against far better odds.

Surrounded on almost all sides, the black beast tries to thwart them off by trying to scare them. Mostly jumping at them and lashing out while keeping his distance. But like hyenas around their prey, they jumped back and the came closer again. Almost trying to harass him. But eventually, the dragon came back to his previous position and took on the defense. Waiting for them to make their next move while looking at the alpha wolf.

After another moment, the wolf in front of him attacked first. Leaping up and attempting to bite the dragon's face off. But the black creatures crouches low and shoots a plasma blast right at it. Causing to face of the wolf to explode. Then others started to join in. Two wolves tried attacking from other sides. But they were met by a smack tail whip combo that the dragon used to repel the attacks. But the assault kept coming to him.

One wolf jumped on his back and bit down on the dragon's neck. Piercing his scales which leaked with blood. But the dragons grabs the wolf by the face and tosses it towards the crowd. Soon the number of wolves attacking him increased from one to three. But the dragon held his own. Delivering crucial blows and firing plasma blasts. But to his satisfaction, he was not able to notice that the alpha wolf had left its rock.

Kitana did, and looked in every direction to see if she could find it. Eventually she did. And noticed that it was somewhere within the pack just a few feet away from the rock. She watched it sneak around to the dragon's backside. And during that time the creature was on its hind legs holding a wolf in his jaws and swiping two other wolves with his wings. She watched it closely. Observing what its game was.

But to this new tactic, she saw that it was looking at one particular part of the dragon. When she looked at what it was getting at, her eyes widened in fear and shock. She thought of telling the dragon, but with the horde of wolves coming in, there was no way she could be able to reach him. But before she could make a decision, it was too late.

The wolf waited for the right time, and once it was, it leaped out and bit the dragon by it's right hind leg. The dragon roared out in pain, and then was tackled to the ground by a wolf who pounced at his back.

"NO!" Kitana yelled.

The dragon tried to get back up, but was soon cut off by the numerous horde of wolves who rushed upon him. And Kitana could only watch as the entire pack throw themselves at the beast. Creating a huge pile with their own bodies. Overpowering the dragon's sheer will. It was a horrible sight that Kitana has experienced. And to see that the alpha wolf seemed to enjoy it was impudent to her. Such vile animals were these wolves. Throwing their bodies on a bigger animal until it eventually suffocates to death.

She had to do something. Standing her hopeless will not save the creature's life. And it would only mean that she would be a coward. Waiting for something to happen was a foolish way to think of this situation. And she clearly try to motivate it in this position. The dragons looked pretty piled up by the number of wolf bodies. So she had to take action before this creature would suffer the fate that would be soon to come. She had to aid him.

So she stepped out. Walking towards the pack ready for combat. None of the wolves began to notice her. Which was a perfect way to intervene with their attack. She takes out one of her fans with her right hand, does a bunch of fan tricks, and then flings the fan towards the piling crowd. Which does an extensive amount of damage. It cuts them in half while slices legs, paws, even faces.

It went from the left side, to the right, around the circle, and then back to her hand. But it didn't go unnoticed. Because the alpha wolf spotted her as the fan flew and try to cut her off. It barked a couple times at the other wolves. And next thing she knew, most of the wolves broke off from the dragon and headed straight for Kitana. Who was prepared to deal with filth like them.

About five wolves began to stalk her, waiting for her to make a move. But by that time, she already had both of her fans ready. After reaching about four meters, the first wolf charged at her. And with one swing, she slices the wolf across the face as it jumped into the air. Leaving it scarred for life. That's when the second wolf came from the right side. Which she cut an arm off shortly after. The rest followed shortly. Which she began to cut down whenever they were close.

This bought the dragon enough time to attempt to overthrow the piling wolves. Unfortunately though, there were still a lot of wolves that were piled up on him. Which made it difficult to try to get up. But it did give him the opportunity to fight his way out. The first thing he did was grab the wolf to his left by the leg. Which was the closest to his muzzle. Then, he swings it around and knocks a bunch of wolves that were holding him down.

And then tempts to take off to the skies. Which was a success. Even though he had a few wolves that were still on his body. Which he also shook off moments later. Back on the ground, Kitana was busy repelling the attacking wolves. Which took a massive amount of effort to do. But for each attack, led her straight to the cliff that was right behind her.

She swished at one attacking wolf from the left side. And then slashed another wolf coming from the right side. When one wolf attempted to tackle her towards the cliff, she ended up tossing it over it herself. Which sent it falling to its death. She looked back to see two wolves charging at her as well. In which she created a mini tornado using her abilities, causing them, as well as seven other wolves who were dragged towards it, hovering up in the air. And with one swing, she sends flying in all directions. Three towards the pack while the rest falling off the cliff.

One thing that she noticed was the while the wolves were attacking, most of the pack stayed where they were. Waiting under the command of their alpha. Who slowly crept through the crowd and appeared in the middle front. As she looked on, she heard a bellowing sound from a distance. When she looked beyond the cliff area, she saw the dragon u-turning and flying in her direction.

When she looked back at the pack, she saw that they were ready to make their final assault. Kitana stood there for a moment. Thinking of her next suddenly, she thought of one. It might work on her behalf. But the question was: 'Would it work for him?'

She slowly backs up towards the edge of the cliff. The pack closes in. Snarling and barking as the creep up on her. As she got closer, Kitana put her knives away and prepared for the worse. From afar, the dragon got sight of this, and feared for what was about to happen. Indeed it was insane, but it was something that he could not allow. With fierce dignity, the dragon rapidly accelerates to her position before she would do what is destined to happen.

For she was really close. So close to the point where her heels touched the edge. She closer her eyes and took a deep breath. For the wolves, they did not know what it meant. But they did know the intention of ripping flesh. And hers' was the only thing from miles around. And they will have their next meal. Because it had to happen. It was the natural order of things. And they must have it.

After another moment or so, the alpha wolf barked loudly. And the entire pack charged with the alpha leading. Ready to rip the very skin off of the Edenian warrior. But as they charged, she leaned backwards and fell off the cliff. Leaving some of the pack members to nearly slip from the edge.

Above the cliffside, the dragon panicked. And went for a dive straight for the Edenian Kahn. Giving all of his effort to try to catch her. But she was falling fast. So fast that he had to give more than what he already had to save her. He was about halfway there before the reached the edge of the ground. And with one final flap, he was already in range.

But before he could catch her, they both hit the ground. Creating a mini shock wave and produce a whole lot of dust. Above the cliff, the wolves stared down to see the outcome of it all. At first they saw nothing. And thought that the two would be dead by then. But as the dust cleared, a bellow was heard down there. And the dragon ascended to the skies. With the fallen princess in his arms, unharmed.

The dragon looked down at her from upside down. And she gave a thumbs up in response. Then he looked back up and started heading back towards the cliff. But while going back up, he tossed her into the air. She did not know why it would do that, but before she knew it, the landed on the dragon's back. Holding onto a small section of its neck.

And next thing she knew, she was soaring through the sky on the back of the beast. Feeling the cold wind that stained the night sky. It was so unexpected, that she had no time to think about it. It was almost like a flash. But either than that, they turned back and headed towards the pack after getting a hundred feet above. Which was unfinished business in the dragon's mind. She felt herself going at rapid speed as the dragon dived down towards that cliffside.

She then started to hear a high pitched sound from the dragon. One that almost sounded like a sonic boom. At the bottom, the wolves were oblivious to what was about to happen. Clueless to the amount of danger they are about to be in. Halfway down, the dragon extends its wings a bit and fires a purple fireball right in the middle of the back. Causing a massive explosion that sent many wolves flying.

Many of them were set ablaze while the rest of them were forced back. But above all of them, the alpha was more aggravated to see it's pack being cut down by a creature bigger then it. More aggravated that it would not be able to bring down such a prey as this.

For the dragon though, he seemed to feel a bit good to do some action. But from his satisfaction, he also looked like he wanted to go straight to business. For it was unfinished after all. He looked back at the pack leader, and then continued to fly up to the sky. Right around a hundred and then feet, they turned back and went for another round. But this time, Kitana felt that same sound like before was getting loud. And she did however, notice that the dragon was going at a incredible amount of speed.

She looked down and quickly realized what the dragon was getting at. _'He's aiming for the alpha wolf. But will it work? Will taking out the wolf leader do the rest of the pack? That is a big risk to take. I just hope that he is just as honorable as I am.'_

Before she could say anything after that, the dragon delivered yet another purple fireball at the middle of the pack. Sending more wolves flying into the air. The pack leader got back up and search for the two of them. Yet there was a catch: There was no sign of both the dragon and the girl. It looked around. Trying to see if it could spot them.

It looked back into the ash that was building up from the explosion and saw nothing. But as the dust cleared, it saw something hidden in the darkness. And at amiss, the dragon came charging at the alpha wolf through the dust. And grabbed it by the neck with his jaws before it could have time to escape. And then raised his upper body up so that the wolf was looking down towards them.

And with no other way to try to break, the alpha wolf has nowhere to go. Kitana shortly climbed off his back and faced the other pack members. Who stood there in fear of their alpha. She took out her fans and began to push them back. Putting space between them and the leader. It seems now that the two of them have the upper hand.

But was mercy an option was the thing. Kitana looked back and at his eyes. And saw hot fire burning in his slit pupils. And judging his emotion, he looked like he wasn't playing. It made her a little nervous for a moment. Because this was more than what she had hoped for. And even though she understood the meaning of vengeance, this was something far better than she thought it would be.

Then suddenly, just before she could think of something else, she saw the dragon turn it's head and throw the alpha wolf towards the tree. With a thud, the wolf hits the tree by the back and collapses to the ground. It slowly got up to its feet, but was then pinned to the tree by the dragon with one paw. The wolf squirmed. Shaking real badly so it could try to break free. But the dragon's firm paw made it impossible for escape.

Then it looked at his face. Which was pierced with anger and rage. Like it was a creature from hell itself. He lifted his head back, screeching loudly as a blue light glowed from within his mouth. Kitana saw this, and knew what was about to happen. And she knew that she had to stop it. So before the dragon could make the final kill, she ran a couple steps towards the dragon and said something.

"Wait," she said. "Please don't do this. This is not the way. The wolf is beaten. No longer a threat to us. "

The dragon looked back at her. Listening to her words carefully. And also saw the look on her face. She seemed worried. Worried about what he would become if he did this. And at that moment, the dragon paused for a bit in its thoughts. Was this necessary? Would killing this mere wolf do anything to benefit the two of them? Would the pack not forgive him for his actions and try to exact revenge?

As those questions pawned into his head, he looked back at the wolf. And saw the cry of mercy in its eyes. The same eyes that D'vorah had given him. Yet inside him he thought that this could not go unanswered. This creature's pack jumped him and brought him to his knees. Surely he could not let it live after that. Yet heeding Kitana's words would also be a wiser choice as well. She was a noble woman. The first of many to do so. He did not know how she did it. But he was very dumbstruck by this choice.

But the choice was his to make. And his alone. And after a moment of thinking, he finally made up his mind. He raised his body up as if he was gonna make the kill again. Which also horrified Kitana. Given to what she saw, she did not know that it would be so vile. As for the wolf, it squirmed even more. Not wanting to except death. But if it was to be this way, then this was his fate.

Halfway, the dragon stopped. Peering over the defeated wolf. Kitana looked on to see the worse that was to happen. But before she could guess it, the dragon drops down and roars at the wolf's face. After a moment of doing this, it stops. And then slips his hand off of the it's neck. Allowing it to drop to the floor. The wolf coughs a bit from being held by the neck.

And then starts heading towards the path to the right side. It stops for a moment and looks back. But before it could go even further. The dragon starts running in it's direction. Causing it to scram even more. The black silhouette snaps at its tail for a second before slowing his pace. Kitana looked at the rest of the pack. Who followed it shortly after.

Once it was at a larger distance, the dragon starts roaring. Showing his superiority over the much smaller weaker animals. The entire pack disappeared into the night sky as the moon lit up. On a rock, the pack leader stops and looks back. Seeing that the dragon was still roaring.

It was trying to humiliate it for its failure. Which will go on for as long as the wolf leader could remember. It would not forget this day, and slowly swore revenge on the dragon and the woman. After a moment of looking, it finally disappeared into the darkness. And was never seen again.

Once it was gone, the dragon looked at Kitana. Who was more surprised about what just happened than the dragon was. Given to the fact that they just defeated an entire pack of wolves single handedly. He looked into her eyes. And saw that they will filled with great pride. Not in herself, but for him. He had done what no one has done before. Taking on an entire army without the aid of magic.

And in her mind, her questions were indeed answered. He was the one. He was the one being to thwart off this invasion and bring peace to all of the realms. Yet despite that, it came with a cost. She looked and saw that there were numerous amount of scars that ran down the dragon's body. Scars that leaked with blood. However, the dragon did not look effected by this. As if these scars were nothing to it. Like it was completely fine.

Well, almost fine. When she went to confront it, the silhouette stumbled a little bit. But managed to reach her. She touched the sides of his face. Feeling the cold scales that covered his body. She did not know what to say. This all happened so fast, that she could even barely think of anything to say. But as seconds past, she finally came up with what to say.

"Thank you," she let out. "You saved my life. Risked yours to secure my protection. I am truly indebted to you."

In response, the dragon sat up and lifted his right paw. In the same sign language it used before, he said to her that it was nothing. That it was something that he had to deal with all the time. But he also said that she should not be thanking him. And that he should thank her. Kitana was surprised. She looked at his hand motions and began to hear him say that if it weren't for her, he would've died in that pile.

He also said that if she had not jumped off the cliff, they would've devoured him. Which he couldn't allow. He began to say that she had courage. Courage that he knew from a man he once knew. And then he began to state that he owes her his life and that he would do anything to ensure that their debts are paid. In that moment, a window of opportunity sprung into Kitana's mind.

But something stopped her from opening this window. Which were several other questions that popped into her head. And when there were questions, thoughts and concerns also lurked about.

_'I'm friends with a dragon. But should I be? After all, he saved my life. And spared that wolf. He indeed has the honor and wisdom of a true hero. But will he always have honor in him? How would everyone in Outworld react to me taking this course of action? No, how will all of the realms react?! Should I tell them? Should I inform Raiden and Liu Kang that I did this sort of thing? What would they think? Would it cause a problem? Or even worse, would it bring them to conflict and start a fight?_

_From what I have seen.A fight with this dragon would cause the deaths of many...and to all who it would deem a threat. I cannot take the risk.I need more time. to think. He remains a secret...for now. Until proven otherwise. But he cannot stay here. That pack will come back with a great vengeance. And plus if I stay here, they would send search parties for me. I guess it should not be a problem if I can bring him into the castle without anyone seeing. But can it be possible?'  
_

Kitana decided to that she would test this course of action for now. But she would need a bit more time to think on other terms while heading back to the castle. This could work out. If things go as planned. She could not allow anyone to compromise this whole operation. Otherwise the dragon would be exposed.

She looks back at the dragon and touched the side of its head.

"Hey," she said in the same sign language. "Is it okay if I ask something of you? If you would allow me?"

The dragon gave her a thumbs up in allowance.

"Are you okay with seeing things outside the world of humans?" she asked.

The dragon looked confused for a second. He told her that he is and asked her why. And she told him.

"You have shown great courage within the actions that you just did," Kitana stated. "Actions that go by the greatness in honor. And if you allow me, I offer you refuge at my own castle. And invite you as my personal honored guess. If you are still looking to be one. The choice is yours. And please, choose wisely. You are one of few beings with freedom. As am I. "

The dragons eyes lit up as soon as she said that. Like said before, no one has made his kind such an offer that was as wise as the wind and sand. Yet he had to think real hard about the decision. It something worth taking in. And while he did not know where he was for a extensive amount of time, he could not refuse the offer. His knew friend had proven herself well to be trusted. And ever since the viking boy, the dragon has not let anyone else ridden on his back. But before he could decide, she added on.

"But there is a catch," she said. "For meeting the people, that might have to wait."

The dragon warbled in more confusion.

"You see," she started. "My people have hated outsiders for a thousand years. In the era of Shao Kahn, Earthrealm was to be one of many outsiders. And due to your appearance... they'll attack you at first sight. Amd it will take me time to convince them that you are not a threat to us. But in the meantime, I'll have you in one of the rooms in the palace. Food and water will be brought to you. And you will have my greatest hospitality. But it won't happen if we don't move quietly. Can you do that for me?"

Now the dragon was a lot more suspicious. To hide in the shadows was something that he had to deal with his entire life. And now to do so again was something that was not entirely right. But he did not want to disappoint his new friend, along with the entire 'realm' that she associates with. More than likely that he did not want to start a panic amongst the new world that he stumbled upon. And besides, if it meant getting answers and receiving guidance, than he could work this thing out no problem.

He lent a thumb up with his right paw in agreement. And also asked for her name since they didn't get a proper caught Kitana off guard for a bit.

"Oh, by the gods," she said. "Where are my manners? My name's Kitana. Kitana Kahn. What about yours?"

The dragon's eyes widened a bit. Almost if it was alarmed by this question. He looked down and thought about it for a moment. And then realized that it had been too long since he knew his real name. Ever since the time of the vikings. Perhaps it's because he's been away from them for a long while. He turns back to Kitana and tells her just that.

"That's unfortunate," she said in response. By then, Kitana took a time to think and then thought about an idea. "How about I give you one? Surely we both can think of something for you."

The dragon nodded its head in agreement. Which made Kitana giggle a bit.

"Now, let's see...um...How about...Midnight?"

The black silhouette's eyes shrunk for a moment, and then he nodded his head in a no type of way. Mainly because it was like a name for female dragons.

"No," she said. "Okay, um...how about Nightclaw?"

The dragon's face now froze for a second. It wasn't a bad name to him, even for his size and appearance. But as he thought about it a little bit more, he realized it seemed to be a bit too powerful for him. And he shook his head no again.

"Darkwing?"

He shook his head again.

"Hookfang?"

After she said that name, the dragon started growling at her. Almost if he was familiar with that name and must have really hated it. And Kitana clearly could see that. And even though she wasn't offended, she still thought that naming a dragon would not be easy.

"Well," she said. "I'm clearly out of ideas. What about you? Do you have any names in mind?"

The noble beast froze for a minute. Asking himself if it was a good idea. He did not know much of dragon names. But if Kitana was counting on it, then he could not disappoint her. So he had to think for a bit. His ears laid back, and his eyes looked in another direction. For figuring out a good name for her to call him was really hard. Especially since he could barely even think of one.

So he tried thinking of his past. Seeing if there could be anything that could help him find a name for him. Yet, there wasn't a lot to think about. Since his past was really long. But that's when his thoughts led him into thinking of Hiccup. The first human friend he had in his life. And he had everything that a good friend should have. Nobility, strength, courage and wisdom.

He surely was something to him. But as he thought about him, something popped in his head. His ears flung up and his eyes widened. He finally found something. It was a name. A name that his partner gave him while he was in the hospitality of the vikings. And he was sure that it would work. No one has ever called him by the name that was given to him by his partner.

Yet, he thought if his new human friend could understand it. He needed to find a way to prove to her that the name had any use. And he thought of it. He warbled something to her. Which caught her attention. Then, he opened his maw out. Showing every tooth he had at her. And she was gonna ask him why he would do this, until suddenly, she saw his teeth retract into the upper parts of his mouth. Showing only gummy parts of his mouth.

At that time, Kitana squinted. Leaning forward to see if she would get it. And after a few more seconds, she guessed what it meant.

"Toothless?"

The dragon shook his head in response. Reassuring her that this was the name he wanted. In the honor of his rider.

Kitana thought of the name for a minute. She could see why he would want that name. Given to his gummy mouth that served some purpose in the name. Yet, she wondered why he would be named that. Given to the fact that he is a force to be reckoned with. But, if Baraka or Ermac can be called names for people with such a reputation, than there is no other reason to say otherwise.

"You know," she said. "I think it suits you. 'Toothless'. It'll do you just fine."

The newly titled, Toothless jumped up happily to be called that name once more. Than he went up closer to Kitana and nudged his head into her chest. As if he was trying to hug her. When he was done, he looked up and into her eyes. The Edenian Kahn's hands were at the sides of his head. And she too looked into his pupils. Seeing all of the happiness and joy that were in them.

"You're most welcome, she said. "Welcome to Outworld, Toothless."

And with that, Toothless pulled to the side and offered her a ride on his back. She hesitated at first, but was then reassured that no harm will come to her. And she gracefully climbed up on the back of his neck. And with one flap of his wings, the dragon took to the skies. Letting out a loud bellow as he and his new friend head deeper into the realm of Outworld.


	8. Chapter 8: Hiding in Plain Sight

In Outworld, the morning sunrise began to shine over the realm. Dawn started to become amiss, and people who would normally have work by now got an early start. Soon everyone in the city started to begin their normal chores. And the cities were already starting to get packed. For a place such as Outworld, everything was busy. The markets, the stashes, the armory. All were at work. And since there had to be preparations for war, there was always room for extra work.

As for the lone pair in the sky, they silently went through the castle and made their way into the palace. From there they carefully climbed into one of the windows. Which led into a hallway. Kitana knew that some people were asleep. So they had to move quietly. And for a while it did, until Toothless tipped over a vase filled with flowers. Fortunately no one heard it. And they kept moving.

After getting to the end of the hall undetected, she slipped a key into her chambers and opened the door into it. There, Toothless kinda felt curious about how the room looked. Because unlike the rooms on Berk, this one was a bit different. It was more fancier, and had a much bigger bed than the ones he had seen back at home. He started to walk in, sniffing everything that was a bit odd.

Out of curiosity, he went over to one of the cabinets and started sniffing it. With that he looked one of the drawers and tried to open it. But turned out to have a hard time doing so. So he tried opening it with his teeth. And eventually opened it, but nearly broke it doing so. And much to that, it was kinda fun for Kitana to watch.

"That good enough for you?" asked Kitana. "Good. I hope you like it. It's the only place that I can think of."

By then Toothless kinda gave up on that and started focusing on something else. But eventually gave Kitana his attention as soon as she knelt in front of him.

"Toothless," she said. "I know it seems kind of hard for you. But you have to stay here until I convince the others that you are a friend. Can you do that for me?"

The Night Fury thought about it for a minute, but finally came to an agreement. He sat up and said in the sign language that he would do it. But it would have to come something in return. Which was not hard to identify.

"Of course," she said. "It will be taken care of. But before I go, may I ask you something."

He motioned her to continue in response. Obviously allowing her to speak her mind.

"Just, what do dragons eat?" she asked. "I'm sure they have to eat something besides humans."

In return, Toothless did a few motions with her hands. Telling her the one thing that he would love to eat than anything else. It was also something that really surprised her.

"Fish?" she questioned as she thought about it. "Yes...yes, I can deal with that. I'll have a maiden send a basket of fish up here on my way down."

The Night Fury happily warbled as he bounced around. And then halted it just seconds after so he could give her his undivided attention some more. He also motioned a thank you to her for doing him a service. In which she giggled afterwards.

"Of course," she said. "That's what friends do."

She was indeed right about that. But then suddenly, Toothless started to remember something. And that happiness inside of him started to fade. He looked down and felt a little depressed. One of which had Kitana a bit confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He started to motion that he was alright sort of. She was gonna ask why he was upset, but he started to say in sign that it wasn't her. She asked if it wasn't her than what would start his sorrow. And he answered that he just missed his family. And that he was driven from them during the time he was pulled into this world. He also said that they mean a lot to him. And that he would do anything to see them again.

At that time she kinda felt bad for him. Being far away home with your family. It must be hard on him. Since he did not ask to be brought here. However, a beacon of light caught up to Kitana as well. An idea hit her. One that would definitely win his side. Because she realized that he was a family man. Which gave him a purpose. And there's nothing greater than fighting for the safety of one's family.

"Hey, it's okay," she said. "You know, I had a family once. Actually, an entire realm. And I was it's beautiful princess."

He looked up at her and motioned a 'really' to her.

"Yes," Kitana responded. "And I loved them more than anything. But, remember when I told you about how the dragons were hunted by Shao Kahn?"

He nodded his head in response.

"Well," she explained. "During the time of his reign, he figured out a way to control the minds of the dragons that occupied Outworld. And by acquiring their strength and power to his own forces, he used them to conquer my realm. He burned my city and killed my people. Including Jared. The King of the Realm. My father. He did it in front of my mother and took her as his maiden."

Toothless became stunned by this hearing. To have her entire realm burned by dragons that have been used against their will by this tyrant that he doesn't even know pf was something worth hearing. He noticed that she turned her head to the side and was deep in her thoughts. But her current thought now was to reply to the dragon's thought of the fall.

"Yeah, I know," she continued. "Afterwards he kept me and I became his 'daughter' by conquest. You could say that I was his slave. As for the dragons I had to watch as he executed most of my friends using the same beasts that he used to burn my home to it's core. It was a mess. Thankfully I ended the miserable wretch when I was able to get a better force by my side. It's just a shame that I was never able to save them."

Toothless kind of felt a little sympathy for her. The Edenian Kahn took notice of this and could not help but feel a bit of conflict in her emotions. On one hand, she was grateful for Toothless to understand the circumstances that she went through, and also for him to have a life. And on the other hand, she thought of the long term. About presenting him to the others. Plus convincing him to fight a war that he is not suppose to be involved in.

And although this might have been the reason that he was brought here, it still wasn't fair in a way. To force a creature who has no idea where he is to become a soldier bred for a fight for someone else's war. She also still didn't know how he would react when he finds out that there is a dragon war happening now. But besides that, he unexpected made a response to her that was stunning.

In his response, he said to her that he was sorry that he wasn't there for her and her people at that time when the dragons and Shao Kahn were there. And that he would've done his best to stop them.

"You would?"

Toothless assured her that he has seen many times where dragons bullied those who were smaller and did not have the ability to fly. He told her that they burned their homes, their territories, and even their ways of life all the same. He thought that it was wrong, even when he did it all the same during his time before he made peace with humans. He also said to Kitana that he too was picked on for being the last of his kind. Until he became the alpha of course.

But even in the days of his reign he was mistreated by the humans that still hold a grudge against all dragons. Which made them no better than his own kind. So he knew all too well about the stained honor that the races in his world had and wanted to work his way into restoring it. Yet, while his race was slowly climbing up, the honor in humans was going down fast. Which made them one of the same.

Then he went to the topic about her. And that how she had honor in her. And that her people were ones to be very respected. And he affirmed, that if he were there, eh would've stopped this evil tyrant that wrecked her realm and freed the dragons that he enslaved against him. Than he would free the people of her realm on his behalf and drive the dictator to the edge of the earth. Where he may never threaten her again. Because he fights for what's right. Whatever it takes.

Kitana stared at him in an awe struck silence. And was unable to find a good response to the Night Fury's noble words. Or hand signs in this case. All time she felt worried about what his reaction would be about the dragon invasion or whether if was the right call to make him fight for them. But here he just admitted to her that he would've done it whether they would ask him or not.

She also couldn't believe that he would do something like this. She knew Liu Kang and Earthrealm would do it. But Toothless was a freaking dragon. A dragon who owed the realms nothing that would be absolved. But here he does this because he has a pure heart and was definitely a dragon with honor. He'd do this because it was not just the right thing to do, but because it was right.

Kitana was overcome with emotion. To hear such words coming from a beast made her confident that he would accept the task. No matter how risky or challenging it may be. But it was time to return him the favor. She touched the side of his face with her left hand. and there he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you Toothless," she said. "That means a lot to I promise that I will do everything to help you get back to your family once this is all sorted out."

Toothless's eyes lit up with hope to Kitana's words. Not only that but his ears perked as well. And he started to be overcome by emotion as well. His body started to shake. Indicating that his emotions were strong. Then he started wagging his long tail, before nudging his head into her chest. Afterwards, he gave her a lick to the fast. Which she did not expect. And began to wrap her around in a hug.

It was almost as if he was saying thank you to her. Yet she was unable to indicate it. But it was still a good feeling to experience. Even for someone as herself. She did however note that his saliva was a bit sticky. But that was something she would have to remember later. She also took note that he was a bit light on two legs. Which was nothing compared to how much he weighs now.

"You're most welcome," she said. "Now, I have to make arrangements with the others. In the meantime, you must stay here until I get back. Is that okay with you?"

Toothless nodded his head in response. And also gave a little warble.

"Good," she said afterwards. "Thank you Toothless. You're the best dragon friend no one has ever asked for."

Than she slowly made her way to the door and opened it. Only to look back at Toothless one last time before departing. He took a few steps towards her before making a little crooning sound. He didn't like being locked up in a room, but this was necessary. In which he did know.

"I'll see you soon."

And with that, the Edenian Princess shut the door behind her and locked it with the key. Leaving Toothless to his own thoughts, mainly about the whole situation coming to him, and the thought of how fortunate he is to have a friend who has helped him from the beginning.

In a Council Room just three blocks away from the palace, the leaders of Outworld gathered around for a small council meeting. Most of the members were Kotal Kahn, Jade, Baraka, Sheeva, Reptile and Erron Black. They were all discussing about the war effort against the dragon race. And were debating whether or not they should offer their support to the other realms.

"We must fight now," said Jade. "Or die trying."

"We will not fight with those who have named us enemies before," said Sheeva. "We owe Earthrealm nothing."

"What chance will we have then Baraka," Reptile questioned. "When we face the dragons alone without Earthrealm."

"To hell with Earthrealm," Erron Black pointed out. "I can get paid better just staying where I am."

"But we can't just give in," said Kotal. "We have worked too hard for this."

"And what will happen if we fail?" asked Sheeva. "When our forces fall to the ashes of this enemy."

"Tarkatans will not fight side by side with Earthrealm," said Baraka. "It is folly to do so."

"But why did you during the time of Kronika?" asked Ermac.

"Because Kitana Kahn was behind us," he answered. "We follow her. And no one else."

"Yet she's kahn," said Jade. "And she says we fight."

"We cannot fight a war that is already lost," said Sheeva. "We should set up our only defenses and for no one else's."

"But this is a fight for all of us," said Kotal. "If we just sit here and wait we will all die."

"Councilors, please," said an unknown voice.

They all turned to their left and saw Kitana making her way to the chambers. Obviously she was late for this council. But it was probably something small.

"Your Grace," said Kotal. "It is a pleasant surprise to see you here so late to this council meeting. We were just talking about the manners of sending our aid to Earthrealm."

"Apologies to all," she replied. "I got a little bit sidetracked on the way down here."

While she walked down she called upon one of her maidens. Who were not far from the chambers. With that she pulled out a card and carefully handed it to the maiden. Even though she still had it in her hand.

"Deliver this request to my chambers immediately," Kitana whispered. "Make sure the door's locked when you're coming out."

The maiden was gonna ask her why, but figured that it would be a personal thing. And then proceeded to do as her empress requested. By then Kitana began to make her way into the room and meet up with the council members. She did not know what was going on at first. But due to Kotal's previous words she finally caught up with the discussion.

"Carry on," she said.

And with that the council went back into discussion.

"As I was saying," said Kotal. "We cannot hold our force back. Especially when other nations are doing so."

"Then we should wait it out," said Baraka. " Maybe the enemy is too cowardly to take us on at the home front. Perhaps the war will be over before we even know it."

"This war is only the beginning," said Kitana. "And let me tell you, Baraka. The true threat will wait to fight. They bring the fight. And they will not stop until we are all dead."

"Then what should you have us do?" asked Sheeva. "Send our forces to die outside of Outworld?"

"No," Kitana responded. "But we can't afford to look weak. So we must give support to Earthrealm."

"Well," said Erron. "You're Kahn so. We follow you anyway."

"Thank you Erron," Kitana replied. "We should start making preparations for Earthrealm, Orderrealm, and Chaosrealm. This might be the only chance we have."

"But you're basically sending Outworld armies to fight someone else's war," said Sheeva.

"It wouldn't be the first the Sheeva," Kitana responded. "And if we don't do this, than we will all die."

"As you wish Kahnum," Sheeva replied.

"Then it is settled. We march in three days to Earthrealm. Give these beasts a taste of Outworld medicine."

"Then so be it," said Kotal. "We shall prepare our troops for battle at once."

"Good. You're all dismissed."

After that everyone started leaving the chamber. Jade was the last one to leave and met up with Kitana just before departure.

"That was quick Princess," said Jade. "I'm surprised that you handled it pretty well."

"Well you know me," Kitana replied. "Just a Queen doing her job."

The two of the giggled a little bit.

"So," said Jade. "How are you holding up? I imagine these last few days have been quite rough for you."

"I'm fine for now," Kitana answered. "How you gotten anything from Earthrealm?"

"Not yet," Jade responded. "They must have their hands full at this time."

"Alright, send a message to Liu Kang. Tell him to come to Outworld as soon as possible."

"Why?"

Before she answered she looked around the room to see if there was anyone else in there. Luckily it was just them two. But before saying she thought about her decision really carefully. Because she was about to play with fire if she said this to her. But considering that she promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone, she knew that Jade would be the only person that she would trust to not tell another soul.

"I have to tell you something," she said. "But you have to swear that you won't tell the others."

"What is it?"Jade questioned.

"You have to swear it," Kitana responded. "Otherwise I can't tell you."

"Of course, Kitana," Jade assured. "You have my vow."

"Good," Kitana said in relief. "Remember what Raiden said about there being a good dragon?"

"Yes, I do remember," said Jade. "But what does that have to deal with this?"

"I think I found him," Kitana whispered. "But I'm not certain."

"Really?"

"Like I said, I'm not certain. Tell him to bring Raiden and come alone. And at the meantime, do not tell anyone else. I don't want to a panic."

"Than again Princess," said Jade. "You have my word."

"Thank you Jade," Kitana said in response. "I can always trust you."

"Always princess," Jade replied.

All was going fine until a symbiote. By the names of Fera and Torr came crashing into the place. They seemed to be in a hurry. Because they did not stop for anything until they reached Kitana and Jade. They figured that this must be urgent.

"Kahnum!" Ferra yelled out. "We have trouble."

"What is it Ferra?" she asked.

"Big dragon beast," she answered. "It's attacking one of the Tarkatan villages just outside of the city."

Kitana's eyes immediately widened. Her senses started to perk up and her mind flared up like a beacon with many questions. Yet she did not think of a proper answer she could give them. At least not in a properly fashioned manner.

"Where?"

"Just outside the city," said Ferra.

"Send a war party out there," Kitana commanded. "If it's what I think it is, then we must prepare for battle."

Back up stairs, Toothless was seen dazed out in his own sleep on the bed/ He laid on his right side with his wings extended out and his tail flatten just behind him. He snored roughly as his tongue laid out.

His right hind leg twitched a bit and his tail flickered. He had received the basket of fish that Kitana had promised him and it was quite delightful in his opinion. Plus it was enough to put him to sleep very easily. And pretty soon, he slowly started to wake up. His eyes looking dreary as he started to see blurriness. But through this moment of dullness, he began to detect a sudden disturbance around him. Someone was near the area. he could not tell what it was, but a familiar scent was near. His eyes shot out and he quickly scrambled to his feet.

He looked around for a few times before sniffing the air. Trying to catch the scent of this new feeling. He after looking about, he glances at the direction of the window to his left. He walks towards it and takes a peak outside. At first, he saw nothing. He sniffed a little before looking to his right. And still nothing. He looked to his left and saw a lizard crawling about on a wall, which wasn't really a threat to him.

Then he looked straight and his eyes went from normal, to curious like. For he saw the figure flying out in a really long distance. And it was too big to be a simple bird. He would go down there and investigate it like usual, but he had to be careful. He didn't know if it would be wise to do so. That if it was a trap and that it was just an illusion. Yet something was off about it. As if it was something that he had seen before. But it would be too risky considering that there would be a chance that he'd get caught.

So with that, he carefully climbed outside of the window and made his way down from the building. There he starts to make his way out into the marketplace. Where he sees all kinds of different species. Even though he stuck through the shadows. Hiding behind boxes and skulking in darkness. After getting about twenty feet away from the castle he landed near a cross road that served as an intersection for the marketplace. Where he hid himself inside a wagon filled with hay.

From there, he waited the traveling out for about ten minutes before sneaking his way out to the side of the inner walls and heads down into the direction of the gates. Where he is also met by two Osh Tek guards who were on their duty letting citizens in. He hides inside another building closet to the gates just before they could spot him, and caught another scent.

This time however, it was a scent of fresh meat. He sniffed for a little bit and found out that it was coming from the direction of the building. And decided to investigate it. And as he went inside it, he saw a room that was filled with tones of meat and corpses. Corpses that came from the bodies of dead animals. And it was a bloody scene. Blood was everywhere, bodies were half butchered and torn apart. It was like a massacre. And yet it did not surprise Toothless. For he had seen it before. But could not remember where.

But before he could get deep into his thoughts about this scene, he heard voices. Someone was near. In quick thinking, he hid under one of the tables and skulked in the darkness. There, he saw a tarkatan enter the room. Sniffing the air as if he smelt something.

He also saw that the Tarkatan knew he was there, but didn't know exactly where he was. He attempted to get closer, but he accidentally steps on something just bellow him. Causing the being to turn his head and look at the spot he was in. Luckily for him, he leaped to the other side of the room just before he could see him. Tarkatan stared for a moment before looking forward again. There, he slowly resumed his approach.

He came down from the cliff side and weaved his way through the underbrush. Passing a couple of rocks in the process. As he got closer, he started to move faster. He started trotting through the tables and went under a bigger one. He stopped for a moment to take a look. Looking through the shadows. He watched as two more tarkatans obliviously have a conversation.

The Night Fury knew that a possible fight could not be afforded in his behalf. It would lose the trust of his new friend. And he needed her help too. So escape was the only option. He just needed to know how. And before his luck ran out, he saw a door just behind him that would be excellent for an escape route, and slowly made his way to it.

Once he was about halfway to the door, he started sprinting. Jumping down and leaping forth. By then he made it to the door without the tarkatans seeing him. And quickly jumped into a box of hay before someone could detect him. And after waiting until the coast was clear, he climbed out of the box and kept moving.

By late morning he was almost out of the city. He found a way to sneak to the inner citadel and decided to climb up the roof tops. Which made it easier since no one was up there. By then he was able to reach the gates in no time. And since it was rarely guarded, it gave Toothless and green light to take flight.

And with one thrust, he was able to fly up without the guards seeing him. And after getting fifteen feet above ground, he started hovering over the city. From up there he looked at the direction away from the keep. At he saw nothing, until that mysterious figure came into view. And looked like it was going in the direction east of the castle. He went off to pursue it, before something stopped him.

He looked back at the castle. And thought about his friend for a second. Then he started wondering if this was the best option. To leave his friend even though he promised her that he would not leave. But at the same time, he needed to find answers on that mysterious figure as well. Could it be what he's thinking it is? Or could it be something else? It was very important to him. And plus, he shouldn't be gone for too long. So he should make it quick.

So he turns back to the direction of the figure and begins to fly towards it. Hoping to get something from his absence.

Back at the castle, Kitana was coming back upstairs with Jade by her side. Apparently she has told as much information to her best friend than most. She informed Jade about her interaction with the dragon about an hour ago, and instantly suggested that they inform Earthrealm. But Kitana reminded her that they needed to be discreet about it. And that they should do so without drawing the other members.

She also told her that they have to be careful. And that the dragon didn't have a clue where it was and about the war. Which made things a bit complicated.

"Are you sure Kitana?" she asked her.

"Yes I'm sure," Kitana answered. "I had him wait in my chambers while I was gone."

"A wise choice princess," Jade complimented. "But you certain that it was your best option?"

"I had no where else to put him. Besides, he trusts me."

"As I heard," Jade corresponded. "But it is also true that 'he' might be the one who could stop them."

"After what I saw him do to D'vorah and all those wolves, I can't say why not."

"What was it like? Watching him do all of that."

"It was like anything you'd ever seen Jade," Kitana answered. "He took on the entire pack by himself. Of course I helped him a little, but only he would have the nerve to take on a whole army by himself."

"Do you think Liu Kang would've done something like that?"

"Maybe."

By then they reached the door into the chambers. Before they entered the room Kitana paused. She knew that this had to be done. Yet she didn't want to scare him. So it was best that they had to do this delicately.

"I must warn you Jade," she said. "This guy doesn't do good around humans. So don't make any quick movements and let me to the talking."

"As you command," Jade corresponded.

And with that, Kitana took out the key and proceeded to unlock the door slowly. Once it was unlocked, she looked at Jade. Who gave her a nod. Then she slowly cranked the door open.

"Toothless," she said. "Are you in here? I brought someone back to meet you."

By then she completely opened the door and saw that the place was empty. In which her eyes widened in worry and shocked.

"What?" she muttered.

She looked all over the place and saw that the dragon wasn't in there. She did however notice the basket that she requested of her maiden. Which good in some way. Yet that wasn't the problem.

"He was just here," she said. "He was just here. I knew it."

"Are you sure?" asked Jade.

"Yes I'm sure," Kitana answered. "He was just here...unless."

Then she looked at the window and saw that it was open. She walked towards it and looked out of it. Of course there was nothing, but then something hit her. A thought that would really screw things up. And with the information that was given to her before, she feared the worse.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"What is it Kitana?" Jade asked.

She said nothing at first, but she knew that they had to move fast if they were ever to prevent the thing that would happen at this very moment.

"We have to move," she said. "Now!"

Toothless had been flying for about two hours on his search. For a while he found no sign or trace of the mysterious figure. But in a way, he could feel it's presence. As if it was calling him in a way. But besides that it was good to be up in the air once more, being cooped up in that room must've been hard for him. But here he is now, soaring up in the sky once again.

It was something he enjoyed most out of many things. Plus he was able to get a good image of Outworld from up there. And noticed a slight shift in the environment. The air was a bit colder than usual, and unlike back at home, the ground was dry. Littered with canyons and rocks higher than the sea pillars that he would dodge back in the archapelago.

That however, did not mean that he didn't like the place. It was the first dry land that he had ever seen that stretched for miles and miles. It was almost bigger than an island. Which made it an interesting thing to see. Even from above. Another thing that he noticed that it was very quite. Similar to back at home. He liked the quite. It was peaceful and prosperous. Something he enjoyed deeply.

But as he flew, he quickly found an area of land that was scorched with flames and the scent of smoke started to become all too familiar to him again. And Toothless knew what he was gonna find before he even saw the torched village, but his guts sank a little as he gazed over the burned tents and blackened landscape. As if someone got to it first.

In response, Toothless dove down towards the village and landed dead center in what used to be the meeting area. He looked around as he inhaled the air. Trying to catch the scent of the one responsible for this. And yet, while he tempted to find it, he noticed that there were two burnt up bodies just to the right of him. He ran towards it to take a closer look, and saw that the two bodies were a female holding a child in her arms. And that it was not human.

His eyes widened at that time. And he let out a little mournful croon. Yet he had to stay focused. Whoever attacked this settlement could not have been far. He kept moving. Finding more brunt up bodies doing so. He also took note about how big the tents were as he walked. Could be similar to the ones back home. But as he kept moving, more bodies started to show.

And pretty soon Toothless began to realize that this was a massacre. But the question was 'who would've done it'. He would've guessed it from the burned marks but figured that it had to have been something else. But now his thoughts went elsewhere when he heard a mysterious bellow.

His head snapped back and his eyes widened when his senses told him that something was nearby. What surprised him was how big this thing was. He turned to the skies and looked up. There, he saw something that surprised him more than when he found out that his wife was pregnant. For he saw...another dragon. Soaring up in the sky.

He was dumbfounded by this sight. How could there be another dragon in this world? Kitana said that the dragons before him were wiped out. His mind was flooded with questions and he tried to think of explanations for each one. Could it be that this dragon is like him and was brought here unexpectedly? Could it be that it was here all along and that Kitana didn't know about it? Or it has been hiding and she never knew?

The Night Fury took this whole thing into consideration very carefully. But then his ears and body froze into place when another possibility slipped into his mind. it was whether or not that Kitana had deceived him. That she intentionally hid the chance that there weren't any other dragons around Outworld so that she could cover it up.

Toothless did not want to believe it. Kitana was his friend. And that she gave him her word. The word that was true to all Edenians. Plus, she extended her friendship to him willingly, and even saved his life before meeting the jaws of the wolf pack. Why would she lie to him from the first? Could it really be that she didn't trust him? Did she think that he would end up like those mindless beasts that she spoke about?

Toothless shook the idea out of his head rapidly. Because he didn't want to believe it. He trusted her. Owed her a debt going through all of that. And she does the same to him. Yet the thought of it never left him. Instead it sunk deep into her stomach. And the feeling eventually brought his head down in disappointment. But when he brought it back up, it was replaced with an angry growl.

No one has ever lied to Toothless before. Not even his best friend Hiccup. Who was more honest to him than anyone in the whole world. And to feel it for the first time in years, made him hate it. Especially since it was done by someone he trusted with his own life and soul. Was Kitana his friend? Or did she betray him? He did not know and now didn't care. He was angry. He was furious. He was raging pissed. His mouth started to glow purple hot. And next thing he knew, he shot a plasma blast straight in the sky.

The dragon that was soaring about luckily did not see it. And kept moving. As for Toothless, he gave himself some time to cool down from the rage. There obviously had to be an explanation for all of this. And he had to find out from Kitana soon. But for now, he had to focus on the mysterious dragon. He followed it's trail and pursued it as it went east from the burned village.

He climbed up a few obstacles along the way and came across a ridge just in front of them. There he came to a stopped and looked around. Where he noticed that the mysterious dragon landed in a canyon just bellow the ridge. Where few other dragons were on the from eight to ten in numbers With them were several prisoners from the village. Mostly tarkatans.

And from the looks of things, Toothless saw that they were all being slaughtered like sheep. He saw some smaller dragons putting people in line while one huge dragon with green flames was burning those that were in front. He also saw that dragons were separating mothers from their children and burned those that refused. And then those that were too weak to walk were devoured by two bigger ones. And those that showed any sign of resistance were no exception to them. And were instantly burned alive.

The pain and agony was heard from miles away. And it eventually reached his ears. It was a monstrous scene. One that angered Toothless to the bone. Who would execute civilians like that? It was horrendous. Especially since these are dragons that are doing this. His own kind.

Toothless pupils started to turn slit like. His ears started to lay back. And a burning rage inside of him that was once buried was now being awakened. It was something that he had felt long ago. Ever since he challenged the Bewilderbeest back at Berk. An alpha spirit that he had embraced with great enthusiasm. And right now, he wanted nothing more than to stop this madness and take out all of his anger on the dragons creating these crimes.

So he flaps his wings once and ascends up into the air. Getting as high from them as possible. After getting about 100 feet from the earth. He stops and dives down to the scene. Picking up speed as he descended even further. The dragons bellow were obviously oblivious to the coming danger and continued to line up more prisoners to be executed.

The dragon doing the executing looked down upon them before taking a deep breath. Within that breath green fire started to appear once more, and with a furious might, the dragon was to set forth a huge flame upon the innocent prisoners. However, that did not come to pass. Because before the dragon was to set the flame on them, a plasma blast came straight from the back of it, and halted the execution. Which also caused the dragon to be knocked off balance and tumble down from it's position.

The prisoners took this time to flee before it was too late. But were stopped by the other dragons in the area. But before they could meet their ends at the hands of these ones, a series of plasma blasts came straight for them. Causing them to break formation and dodge the blasts. About five of them reached the ground before it all stopped. Which caused dust to start building up.

Once it cleared, they all looked around to see if they could find the intruder. And for a while they couldn't seem to find it. That was until they heard a footstep just behind them. They turned their heads around in hopes of spotting the intruder. Only to spot Toothless standing there. Roaring with his wings flared out. As if he was issuing a challenge.

The dragons looked a bit frightened at first. But their first instinct was to form a defense wall. So that they could intimidate him. But Toothless did not look so intimidated as they hoped. Instead, he leaped off from the rock and landed dead center at the ground. Issuing another challenging roar at the group. In response, they stood their ground. Until a bellowing roar was heard from the back of them.

They respectfully made a path, and came the one responsible for the deaths of all those people. It was Maleficent. A once human that could change in the form of a dragon. He heard stories of her and did not actually believe them. He also did not know why she was here, but he knew that she would answer for her crimes.

She delivered her own roar to him. Specifically saying to turn around and go back where he came from and that this was none of his business. Yet Toothless's breaths got heavier as his temper started to arise. Soon he became more edging for a fight than before.

His blood started to boil and steam came out from his nostrils. He had never been this angry in his entire life. And now he was about to unleash it all. He let out one last roar before facing this vile monster to the death.


	9. Chapter 9: First Strike

Toothless staggered against his terrible foe. His eyes were slit, and his mouth started to glow purple. He was now like a rabid squirrel, a caged tiger, a pit bull with no leash. And probably the biggest and baddest devil no one has ever seen. As for his opponent, Maleficent looked at the rest of the dragons and told them to stay back. Before focusing all of her attention on the raging Night Fury in front of her. Who meant nothing to her.

She noticed his anger rising and decided to use it against him. She she let out another series of roars. Pointing out how weak and puny he looked. Which only made his anger rise to a whole new level. By then Toothless was so angry, he just wanted to cut to the fighting. And even thought this was all going into his head, he did not have the time and patients to absorb it all. And pretty soon, the battle started to begin.

He charged forth, picking up speed as her thrust himself at the dragon hybrid. In return Maleficent stood straight up, looking down at the mere weakling. Within her body Toothless began to notice that a green color was glowing from within. He also noticed that it was coming from her chest and up her neck. And with the knowledge of dragons, he knew what it meant.

And it wasn't long before a line of green fire was sprung from her mouth. Luckily for Toothless, he angled himself about 90 degrees and dodged it before it could hit him. Afterwards he passed her and then made a U-turn back. Firing a plasma blast that hits her in the back. Resulting in a massive explosion and also knocking her onto her belly.

She let out a roar in surprise as she watched the Dragon Alpha pass her once more. He turned around and lands just 10 yards in front of her. Letting out another battle roar at her, challenging her to fight him once more. Maleficent responded with a roar of her own. Accepting his challenge as she charges straight at him. In response to this, Toothless too charged forth with his flight path.

They could've crashed into each other by the way he was flying, but he ascended a little just before he could crash into each other. And then turned right with a very wide loop. As he flew, Maleficent followed his flight pattern. Locking eyes with his the entire way around. Toothless knew that brute force wouldn't be enough to beat her. So he had to be careful about his decisions. But luckily for him he had the height advantage. Which he could use to his favor.

After another loop her body was fully faced to him. And she let out a stream of green fire coming his way. Luckily for him he was able to dodge to the side in time. And figure that he should now take the offensive. So he angled himself to the right and flew straight at her. By then she embraced for the incoming dragon. Only to shoot another plasma blast straight at her lower neck.

But as soon as he over passed her, he felt a blast hit him from the back of the head. And was sent crashing to the earth bellow. Leaving a huge boom in the dirt just a few yards away from her. When he recovered, he began to notice that Maleficent picked up a nearby rock that was barely the size of him. In which she tossed it above him with an amazing force.

Toothless embraced for the incoming rock, but soon realized that it did not hit him. But before he could guess a second time, he looks up and sees that she a pillar that was just above him. And sent it crashing down on him. Which almost buried him. As he began to dig his way out, he noticed that the dragon hybrid was cackling in laughter. Taunting him about his crash landing. Behind her the other dragons began to laugh at him even more.

Humiliating him as he began to pick himself up. But in their amiss, Toothless's anger began to spew into a whole knew level. Soon he began to pick up one of the rocks and toss it at Maleficent. In which hit her head maliciously. She soon turned back to see Toothless throwing a series of rocks at her. Where she responds with a few dodges and a flame attack that broke through three rocks.

However, after that attack she noticed that Toothless picked up a huge boulder that was twice his weight and tossed it at her with a tremendous force. Along with a plasma blast to go with it. Which caused an explosion that hit her in the head and made her stumble back. Toothless looked a bit satisfied, but was also concerned when her anger started to rise.

She let out another roar before sending a series of green fire balls straight at the lone silhouette. In which he dodged with all of might. And after seven strikes, she ends it with a straight green projectile that hit the side of Toothless. Which brought him crashing to the back of a tree. Roaring at him in mockery as he began to recover.

Toothless discovered that these mere roars were meant to mock him. So many times he had heard them before. He fought through hell to end them. And now that it's coming back to him made him furious. Where he came from he earned the honor and respect that he deserved. But here, the dragons think that he's puny and weak. They mocked him for how small he was and how he could not defeat a dragon such as Maleficent. Mocked how he failed to save the prisoners from their execution.

But now to him the mockery ends here. He is a Night Fury. The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself. And now he is going to prove it. Starting with the dragon starting all of this. Maleficent. But even though he knew that he was now out of plasma blasts due to the six shot limit, he realized that he did not need mere plasma blasts to tear her apart.

His eyes opened, glaring into her huge figure. His pupils were shrunk, making him just as ferocious. And in an instant, the Alpha Spirit inside of him, along with his pure rage, and hatred began to take the Night Fury to a whole knew level. His mouth opened, showing all of the vicious teeth that carried with that fierce maw of his. Along that came with a savage growl. One that surprised Maleficent to a huge amount.

He wanted to show all of those dragons just as fearsome he could be. And it seemed to have worked. Because Maleficent started to get a little nervous. But she knew that she could not look weak. So she started to advance towards him to crush the weakling herself. Building up confidence in herself for each step that she now took.

However, she did not know that Toothless's tiny spikes started to spit in two. Not only that, but they were glowing bright blue. As was his head and nose. His mouth however, started to glow with a mixture of blue and purple. Which became mysterious. And within a split second, the Dragon Alpha released a fierce roar. One that started summoning bolts of lightning that went into his back.

And at that moment, a huge bright blue flame shot out of his mouth. Maleficent's eyes widened in horror as the flames crashed into her face. Which brought shear pain and agony to her. It was almost as if the side of her face was burning. As for Toothless, this was all coming to him as quick as possible. He tried concentrating his fire, causing the flame to grow smaller. And with that, it transformed from being a flame to an atomic beam of energy. Which started to aim directly at the right side of her face.

When Toothless ceased his newly discovered power, Maleficent was almost taken to the ground. The power of the attack sent her back a couple of yards. She felt like she was gonna pass out. But she kept up with herself and charged forth. Only to be taken backwards by the force of the second atomic beam that hit her lower neck and chest area.

It was so hot that she felt a huge burning circle on the part that he is shooting on. And afterwards felt the circle getting larger and larger as Toothless begins to shift from the atomic breath to the flame projectile that he used earlier.

By then she was sent tumbling on her backside. Almost half conscious. The other dragons just stood there and watched as this all happened. As for Toothless, he could not believe what he just did. For he yet again created another power within himself. But this was not natural for him.

By combining his usual alpha powers to his plasma and low flame abilities, he was able to create the flame attack. And by coupling his lightning powers to his alpha strength, along with concentrating on the flame attack, he was able to summon the atomic breath.

Yet this was a power that even her did not know. He did know about his cloaking abilities but never knew anything about this. Which became a mystery to him. It also became very useful to him. Since he had other manners to deal with.

He noticed that Maleficent was slowly picking herself back up. And in response, he let out a warning roar. Saying to stay down and to not take her lightly. Yet she stood back up on all four legs. Standing against the might of the dragon that is twice as small as she was. Yet, after experiencing what just happened to her. She started to becoming afraid of this new adversary.

Who knows what other power he has hidden inside of him. However, she did not back down. The other dragons were watching her and she could not afford to look weak in a fight. Plus, it was her natural pride that wouldn't allow her to retreat. Even if it mean dying fighting this new creature.

She growled as she lifted her body backwards and raised her tiny wings into the air. She let out a fierce roar at Toothless, challenging him to continue their glorious dance. As for Toothless, this was not a challenge to him. It was instead an opportunity. To show his superiority over the group of dragons that obviously need a lesson or three.

He lunged his body out, raising his chest and head up as well as extending his wings out to their fullest. And lets out a loud roar in response to the challenge. One that echoed across the realm. As for Maleficent, she responded by charging forth at the Night Fury. Only for him to do the same in return.

And pretty soon, all hell broke loose in the area. Toothless makes the first strike by lunging at Maleficent's face. And then climbs up onto her back. Biting and scratching into her thick hide. There she snaps at him from both sides. Trying to snatch him from two directions. After three more snaps, she was able to clamp her jaws onto Toothless's tail and pulls him off. Along with a slam to the ground.

Using agility, Toothless managed to get back up and lunge onto her right side. Clinging on as he climbs up to her back once more. This time he started shooting plasma blasts into those marks that he created. Which added into the pain. Maleficent screeched out before grabbing his tail once more and slamming him to the ground. This time she dragged him across the floor and attempted to crush him with her left paw. To break free, Toothless shot out another atomic beam that hit her in the face. As well as temporarily blinding her.

Then he jumps onto her side and fires another plasma blast at her face. Which causes her to topple over and crash into a rock. Causing it to crush into small bits. With her down Toothless can now end the fight. He tempted to aim at her throat, where she was most vulnerable. But before he could reach it, Maleficent kicks him off of her with her hind legs and sends him back. Only for him to take flight and crash into her once she recovered. Where they engage in a biting and swiping match up.

Yet neither of them were able to get an advantage in this tooth and claw battle. On one hand, Maleficent's teeth were sharper, but on the other hand, Toothless had far more strength just clawing into her scales. In the flame test on the other hand, things were just the same. Maleficent's green flame throwers were hotter and just as effective, but Toothless's combined plasma blasts, flame attacks, and new atomic breath just made things a bit more complicated.

So they continued their assaults. Toothless kept biting and scratching at Maleficent's upper body and she in return grabbed his neck and tossed him backwards. One advantage that she could see from the Night Fury was that he was smaller and was hard to catch up with. However, she was about to get lucky.

The Human Dragon let out a roar before charging forth towards him. Eventually pinning him down with her foot and bit at him by the neck. Toothless tried to break free by pushing his paws into her neck, but her grip was just too hard for him. By then she was able to immobilize him. And eventually swung him around. After that, she released her grip and threw him to the rocks just behind him.

Where he crashed onto it from the back. And ended up collapsing to the ground. He was about to attempted a recovery, but Maleficent moved quickly and sent another stream of fire straight towards him. Which completely pinned him against the wall. By then she was unable to move. And was forced to take the endless heat that Maleficent was setting upon him.

And after a couple more seconds, she stopped. And a bolt of thunder flashed into the sky, revealing the defeated body of the Night Fury. Who seemed to not move an inch. Maleficent cracked a smile as she took deep breaths from all that work. The other dragons watched as she turned victorious. Until they saw the most unlikely thing ever imaginable happen.

Toothless not only was still alive, but he got back up on his feet. It took him a bit but he did it. And in doing so, he staggered. Readying up to continue the fight. And Maleficent was surprised. How could he get back up after an attack like that? No one can survive that. Even dragons twice her size. And yet, as she stood there in shock, she also stood there in anger.

No one has ever survived her attacks. Even dragons. And the fact that this mortal sized weakling was able to do it just made her blood boil. This dragon was now starting to tick her off. And now it was time to end this battle. Once and for all.

She lunged forth and sent another stream of flame his in response, Toothless turns back and fires an atomic beam straight at her. The two flames collided with each other. Making this a contest on who's flames were the strongest. At first the Dragon Hybrid was winning. Pushing the Night Fury's flames back with huge momentum. But as moments passed, the tables began to turn. Soon Toothless began to push her flames backwards. And with huge concentration, he succeeded in doing so.

Blasting her in the face with it. It also dazed her out a bit. Which gave him an advantage. One that he did not hesitate to take. So he lunged forth. Pouncing at her side and biting down her neck doing so. Then he uses his sheer forced to bring her down while he still has his maw on her neck. Then he shakes a little to make sure that he had a firm grip before biting harder.

In which she let out a screech before getting back up. One of which he now had control of. He swings her to the side and tempts to drive her down once more. But before then she jumps on her front legs and breaks the hold he had on her. And returns with a snap while jumping back to all fours. In response, Toothless jumps back and snarls a bit before staggering once more.

They both were now starting to get tired. But both were not in the idea of backing out just yet. This was the very heat of battle. And they both would decide to settle this right here and right now. Toothless started to show it when he slammed his body into hers. In a attempt to throw her off balance. Yet she responded with shoving his backside to the right side with her head. Only for Toothless to stand straight up and ram the side of her chest.

Which threw her off balance a little bit. In that moment Toothless was able to find a weakness from her. There was a bump on the bottom of her neck. One that was open for him to strike at the ready. And he took no hesitation towards it. He lunged for and bit at that part of the neck. Which made Maleficent's eyes widen in horror. He found her weakspot. And it was too late for him to stop her.

She stood on her hind legs. Screeching and moving around as she felt the Night Fury's teeth sink into the bottom of her neck. She tempted to break the grip by pulling him off. But that just made it worse for her. At this rate she was in no shape of stopping him. She could plead for mercy, but his grip on her was so tight, there was no way she would be able to even be alive to do so.

Pretty soon Toothless forced her into looking up at the sky before taking this opportunity to end this fight. At her highest, Toothless pulled her head back, and with one twist.

CRACK!

He was able to snap her neck. Causing her eyes to blacken out. And soon the huge dragon hybrid was falling to the earth. At that time Toothless jumped off of the falling dragon and landed dead center on the ground before she did. Upon impact, there was a sudden booming sound and the defeated Maleficent crashed on her left side. With her green eyes laying out as blood started leaking from her mouth.

Toothless turned back. Giving a glance at the defeated dragon's corpse. He did not need to know what her status was. Because there was no other death quicker than snapping one's throat. But that was besides the point. Because now, he had won victory. Like all of the other battles than before. And he kinda felt pride within himself. Because this is why he is respected back at his home. And for those to challenge his looks and appearance, they pay the ultimate price. In which she did just now.

To announce his victory, he put one foot on top of Maleficent's defeated head and let out a fearsome victory roar. Which would draw the attention of those in the area. Then, he lowered himself and shot his head out again. Extending his wings and releasing yet another victory roar. One that would now stretch for miles and miles to come by.

After the victory, he lowered his head and looked down at the head of Maleficent's corpse. Which was still leaking with blood. But by then, he heard a crack. And snapped his head towards the direction that it came from. Where he saw the other dragons just standing there. Shivering in fear and anxiety. And after a moment of staring, he turns his body towards them and releases another roar. Telling them to beat it. In which the did as soon as he did it.

And he could only watch as they scrambled at the other direction and take off the the skies as they whimpered and yelped in fear. After getting a twenty mile radius away from him, Toothless just snorted afterwards. And never saw those dragons again.

As for the prisoners, Toothless turned to his right side and saw that they were all gone. Vanished without a trace for him to find. He figured that they might had fled during the battle. but afterwards he began to realize that he had other problems that crossed his mind. He turned towards the direction of the castle. Which was east of where he was at.

He knew that all of those people would come and investigate. The battle was too noisy for any of them to not notice it. And it would also attract the attention of Kitana too. Since she was their kahn. There he decided to keep a low profile so that he wouldn't draw out the others. But if she would come later on in the day, he would have to get her alone.

And also demand to know why she deceived him. He wouldn't put their friendship on the line, but she had to be honest with him. They owed each other very well. And he is not going to let her or himself throw it all away. Not only that, but he is going to demand who was responsible of this whole operation and offer his allegiance against the dragons that he for sure knew were in this realm. Because what he saw happen to those prisoners was inhuman.

And he wasn't gonna sit around as other beings from other places get slaughtered by remnants of his own kind. He figured that Maleficent will serve as a warning to those that are still out there. But at the same time, he wondered how Kitana would react to the mess that he created. She was such a strong, noble, and wise woman. How would she feel knowing that the dragon that she saw as a scaly, loveable cat could knock the chip of one's shoulder in a battle such as this one.

Would she fear him? Would she be terrified of him? Be so scared that she would toss him to the side?...Would she turn on him? The very thought made him think twice about his decisions. He didn't want her to be scared of him. Especially since he owes her a debt. And even though she did lie to him, he still cared for her. Probably as much as he did with Hiccup.

He will not let his anger cloud his judgement. It would stain his own honor. And besides, how would her people take him? Knowing that he did them a service. Because rescuing whatever was left of those prisoners would be the most honorable thing that he has done today. And surely they will not forget about his strength and courage. Yet what would they think about him once they know what he did? Will they fear him as much as Kitana would? Would they turn on him too just like everyone else? Toothless now had to think long and hard until he reached a conclusion.

They will come and investigate the sight. And when that time happens, he will get Kitana alone and show her personally what he did. And if she is so kind enough to tell him the truth, than he will show himself to the others no matter the hesitation. He will not let fear control him a second time. It caused him his best friend's dad's life.

Plus, he was the Alpha of his kind. The King of Dragons. So he will face whatever happens tomorrow, no matter how frightening or terrifying the events will be. But until that time comes, Toothless looked to the corpse of what would be Maleficent. And at least he knew that she would set as an example for whom would be responsible for the massacre of all those people down in the village. She would also be a message to the one responsible, to leave this realm alone. And that he is coming...for them.


	10. Chapter 10: Loyalties Tested

Just three miles away from the Tarkatan Village, Kitana and her war party rode off on their native horses into the direction that they were currently headed. They had just gotten word of the attack half an hour ago. And with all of the noise going on, Kitana guessed what it could be. She just hoped Toothless didn't end up in the crossfire. Or that he didn't even cross with the dragons to begin with. Which was impossible to believe. Since he wasn't stupid enough to figure it out on his own.

The people she took with her on the war party were Jade, Kotal, Baraka since it was his own people getting slaughtered, and about five to seven Osh Tek warriors who knew how to ride a else stayed back at the castle in case if the attacking dragons discover it in their absence. Fortunately the place was nowhere near D'vorah's old layer. So that they wouldn't deal with her again. Otherwise she would've had her soldiers smoke her out so that they don't have to worry about her.

But besides all of that, she had two things on her mind. The Tarkatan Villagers and Toothless. The Villagers because it was her responsibility to keep them all safe from any threats that would be of her concern. And to hear them being attacked by dragons was a thing that made her worry about their innocent lives. But that was nothing compared to how worried she was about Toothless.

She began to worry that he would know the truth about the dragons and if anything bad happened to him. Because if anything happened to that dragon, she would never forgive herself. She owed him the truth and her life. And the fact that she hid the truth from him made her feel guilty to a whole new level. But she could not let her guilt cloud her judgment. And she soon began to get back on track with the mission.

Once they were near the camps, they saw a few tarkatans fleeing. Some were males, and others were females and of them holding children while others were barely holding on. As soon as they reached them they came to a halt. There they dismounted their horses and rushed over to help them. As for Kitana, she went to the first Tarkatans and confronted him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened?"

At first he did not speak. He only looked up at her with his eyes all blank. They were pale and afraid. And he looked as if her just been attacked by a ghost.

"They attacked us," he managed to say. "A few hours ago. With no warning. Burning everyone and everything with flames."

He started to collapse a bit. In which Kitana helped up a bit.

"Most of us were taken prisoner," he explained. "They lined us up. And executed us with their burning flames. They separated mothers from children...And burned them separately. And as for those who tried to escape...they were burned immediately. My family...were the first to be executed. And they made me watched as they did it."

There Kitana eyes widened in shock and horror. To hear this tragic news made a very cold chill crawl up her spine.'_How could they do this?_' she wondered. '_Burning innocent people as if they were like sheep and cattle. This is_ monstrous.'

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "I share my deepest sympathies for your family."

"I was to be executed after them," he continued. "They said that they would be a gift to the Titans. But before they could release their flames on me, that was when 'he' came."

Kitana became surprised by this. To hear that 'he' come to interfere was very mysterious. She had to learn more.

"He?" Kitana questioned.

"One of their own," he answered. "In a form of black. We thought he was here to finish us off as well as they did. But then...he saved us."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said. "He turned on the rest of them. And fought them like a demon. One that I have never seen before in my life. He moved as fast as a Edenian, and had the strength of a three Shokon. His fire glowed bright blue. Burning through flesh before our very eyes. We were only able to escape as he fought. But I and a few of us watched from a distance. He did more than just hurt the one that burned my family...He killed it."

Kitana's eyes widened again after hearing this. Because not only did this mysterious dragon fight the other ones, but he killed one of them too. And she knew exactly who it would be.

"What?" was her only response.

"Yes," he replied. "It was not like anything we tarkatans have seen."

"Do you know where this 'he' went off after he made his kill.?"

"Just a mile west from here on top of a ridge," he responded. "We watched as he flew off after he scared the others away."

"Thank you."

Then she turned to those who were still helping the prisoners who needed it most. Mainly Jade, Kotal, and Baraka.

"Kotal," she said. "Safely escort the villagers back to the city. Baraka, assist him if you can. Jade, you're with me. We should take a look at the village. Or whatever is left of it."

"Yes Princess," said Kotal as he started giving orders to his men.

By then everything started to move fast. The villagers were already starting to be led back to safety. As for Kitana and Jade, they mounted their horses and went deeper into the canyon. Mainly to investigate the remains of the village that was near by.

They traveled for the amount of time it took according to the information that the Tarkatan survivor gave her. A hundred kilometers later, they could already see the smoke arising. Which meant that they were close. In which they both dismounted and went on foot. They figured that if there was anyone still there that this would be the best course of action.

Once at the entrance, they saw exactly what Toothless saw before. Charred up pieces of wood and leather spread out everywhere. There were torn up tents and broken wagons that stretched for miles. Not only that, but there were burnt bodies, and ashes scattered across the plain. The scent of decay started to appear in the air. And the sight of blood was spilled all over the floor.

It was a massacre. One that made shocked Edenians' spirit to the highest amount. It was one of the worst sights that they could've ever seen. Not counting the amount of butcher rooms that they see from Baraka and his Tarkatans every day. But this was just horrifying.

"By the Gods," said Jade. "What have they done to these poor villagers?"

"The same thing to us if we don't think of a plan," said Kitana. "But this is just awful."

"How could they do this? Vile creatures."

"By the worst,but stay your hand Jade," Kitana reassured. "We will avenge them soon enough."

"But how will we Kitana?" Jade questioned. "How can we defeat an enemy that would do such vile things like this?"

"I don't know," Kitana responded. "But we cannot give out of hope just yet. There is still a chance that we can beat them. I can feel it. And you must do the same."

Jade was about to argue another thing, but gave into the consideration that Kitana's word might be true. And she quickly calmed herself.

"You're right Kitana," she sighed. "But we better think of something soon. Or we'll join them in death."

"We will Jade," Kitana replied. "I promise you that. We should-"

Before she could finish she noticed something just up a pathway to her right. A cloud of dust that kicked up in the middle of the road. She did not know what it meant, but she could guess who was up that path.

"Wait here Jade," she said as she turned back towards her. "If I don't return when the sun goes down, head back to the others."

"Why so Princess?" she asked.

"Because it appears that someone's calling me," she answered as she started heading up.

"And who's that?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"As you wish Kitana."

And after a couple more steps, Kitana went right and up the path and disappeared from Jade's sight. Leaving her to check out the remains of the village alone.

* * *

"Toothless," she called out as she walked up the path.

It was eventually leading her up into the side of a canyon. Which was most suspicious to her. As she looked around, she couldn't find any trace of the dragon at all. She guessed that he would've taken flight. But she knew that he was in the area. She could feel it.

"Toothless," she called out once more.

Yet there was still no response. But as she kept moving, she noticed that there was an open area just down the path that she was still taking. Really though it was an area surrounded by walls like if it was a pit. She did not understand why he would come down here, but tursted that this would be a secure place to meet him. And decided to head down there.

Once at the center, Kitana crept through the opening with her guard up. She looked at every direction in hopes of finding the Night Fury. Yet there was no sign of it. Not a footprint or a mark for her to see. She was slowly starting to get nervous. Because sure, she saved the dragon's life , but she did not know what his reaction would be like if he saw her again.

Plus, she knew that this place would be it's new territory. And she's walking right into it. Which would be considered trespassing. And animals do not take trespassers likely. So she stayed alert. Because she felt like she was heading into a trap.

She looked at the small pond to her right and saw a bunch of fish jumping up and down. Then she looked to her left and saw a small lizard disappearing in the crack of the wall to the right. Something didn't feel right. As if he knew she was here, and just decided not to come out.

Then suddenly, she heard a crunch just behind her and looked back. Yet, she saw nothing. Now she started to get really nervous. Her heart raced a bit, and her mind was filled with caution. She was being watched. She did not know who, but she guessed that it was him. She turned her head to her right and left fast. Not wanting to miss it.

But she still couldn't see anything. Her heart started racing. And her blood started pumping. She was starting to think that it would jump out of nowhere and attack her. And she would not see it coming.

Then all of a sudden, she heard a thud that came from right behind her. She turned around to that direction and finally found it. Toothless was perched on top of a rock. Wings extended, it's body in a crouching position, and cat-like eyes looking straight at her. She put her hands up. Ready to fight if she would.

There, they were both in a little standoff. Neither of them would dare to make a move. Kitana glanced around before facing back a it. The dragon looked back at her before slowly climbing down from the rock. And from each step it took, are a few steps that she took back. She felt a bit nervous. Because she did not know if he wanted to attack or not. Yet if it was to be this way, then so be it.

However, that idea was now flushed out when Toothless went into a sitting position. As if he was expecting her. And from there she let out a deep sigh. Knowing that she was still safe around him.

"You scared me for a moment," she said. "Where were you though? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Toothless just snorted on that concept and then at up and began to talk in sign language. He said that he could say the same thing for her, and that he was expecting her arrival. As for Kitana, her face of relief turned into a concerned and yet frown as she began to remove her mask. She could tell by the look on Toothless's face that he was definitely not happy. And she couldn't blame him for that.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Even though she already knew the answer.

In response, Toothless said that he wanted to show her something. And that she's not gonna like it.

"Alright," she responded. "Lead the way."

Toothless then got back up on all fours and lowered himself so that Kitana could climb on his back. In which she couldn't help but except. And by the hour, they were off again. She couldn't help but savor the feeling of flying again. Since she never really did things like this before. But she also kept in mind that this was serious business. One that would threaten the very thing that they made together.

For most of the journey they both stayed silent. Neither of them daring to speak a word to each other. Kitana wanted to say something, but she knew that Toothless wasn't in the mood for talking. And as for Toothless, he could only warble in disappointment as he flew. And was in no shape or form of talking to her until he showed her what he wanted to show her.

Kitana couldn't tell how much time had passed. But remembered that they were flying for not very long. It seemed like it was bit of a journey, but it was for only a short time. But all was about to go to pass after the passed the mountain pass that led into the canyon.

Because the next thing she saw as she looked up, woud've probably scared the daylight out of any child. Yet she gasped in horror when she saw the deformed and slightly decaying remains of what used to be Maleficent. The body laid in the middle of the canyon. Which almost looked like a warzone. With burnt marks filing across the floor and half broken rocks as well as bits of debris scattered in every direction.

As for the corpse itself, it was almost half ripped apart. With scratch marks covering almost every inch of the body. Not only that, but it was also occupied with vultures and other scavengers that were busy feasting on the corpse.

And yet, Kitana wasn't shocked about the sight of the corpse, but exactly what the corpse used to be. It was one of the dragons that were mentioned in the legends. Maleficent was to be one of those humans that could change into the form of a dragon. And yet now that she's hear dead as a door nail, this could possibly change everything. But in her amiss, she also realized what this was about and looked down in shame. Yet she still couldn't take her eyes off of the corpse for some reason.

After they circled around for a bit Toothless decided to land on a cliffside with a cave on the right side of the canyon. There Kitana gracefully dismounted him. Where the two of them just stood there. Not bothering to talk to one another. As for Kitana, she knew that she screwed up big time. The entire lie just to by herself some time was a big mistake in her favor.

One that would probably effect her until her long term lifespan comes to an end. and the worst part was that she couldn't hide from it. And that this was one thing that she had to deal with face to face. Yet in that hour she just looked down in shame. Because Edenians always spoke truth to one another. No matter how hard it could be, and this went everything she stood for.

But she just stood there. Not wanting to speak to him. The only thing that made her want to speak is when Toothless made a warbling sound. And at that moment, she just decided to do it anyway. She started walking to her left and stood right in front of Toothless. Who didn't even want to bring his head up. Yet he did look at her in the eyes. Not in a scowling way, but in disappointment. And at that moment, she decided to come clean with him.

"Look, Toothless," she said. "I'm sorry...for everything. I'm sorry about lying to you. I'm sorry that I never told you that there were other dragons in the area...I should've told you sooner."

Toothless held a paw up and asked why she lied in sign language. And that why she didn't she come clean with him in the first place.

"Well," she started. "It's kinda hard to explain...I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react knowing that there might be other dragons like you out there. You seemed so noble and courageous. Things that I have ever seen in mortals elsewhere of here. While the others were just monstrous beasts. And I was afraid that,... if I told you...then you would try to join them."

Toothless questioned if she was serious about this. And she slowly nodded her head in response. He then looked at her in disbelief. It was hard to believe that she was able to lie to him even after everything they both went through. He asked her if she felt this way even after he told her he would've defended Edenia from the tyrant Shao Kahn. Even up to this point.

"Maybe' she responded.

Toothless was taken back by that one word. He let out a snarl, before saying that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He also said that he extended his bond with her, and yet she still didn't trust him with the truth.

"Toothless, we've only just met," she said. "It's too soon whether you should deserve my trust."

He then began to point out that he trusted her from the beginning. And also that he even let her ride him. Which he does not usually do for people.

"Well, nobody's perfect," she said. "Not even me. But despite that, I'm sorry...Toothless...you're a dragon...One that people like us hated for thousands of years...And I wanted to become your friend the moment I met you. But at the same time, you were still a dragon I knew nothing about."

By then Kitana looked down in guilt. She knelt down and wanted to shed a tear. But Edenians don't do that. Not even one such as herself. Yet Toothless couldn't help but empathize her pain. He might not be happy with her but to see her like this made his stomach ache as well.

Toothless then confessed that while he may be as soft and as noble as he could be, he was still a dragon. One that everyone will fear the most. And based on the fact on what he is and how people see him, he couldn't blame anyone for trusting him completely. He also began to say that his partner, Hiccup, did not trust him at first. He had him trapped in a cove and every time he tried to get out of it, he would put him back in it.

It was only the strength of their bond that made him trust him even more. Which made them friends for life. Then he began to point out that she had the right to not trust him at first. And yet it did not mean that she had to hide the truth from him. He then began to tell her that if they wanted their bond to be strong, they had to trust one another.

"Yes, Toothless," she said. "But...in spite of all of the secrets...there is...something else."

Toothless's eyes started to widen and his ears perked up in surprise. He turned towards her questioningly.

"Your merging to this world," she explained. "It was no accident."

The Night Fury's surprise couldn't mask the whole situation as he began to ask her what she was talking about. In return, she sighed as she began to reveal to him the truth.

"A few days ago, a group of very powerful people from a realm called Earthrealm," she started. "Predicted that you would be brought here. Not by force, but by fate. My closest friend and trusted ally Liu Kang was among those people. They didn't mean to bring you here by any means necessary. But a man by the name of Raiden, spoke to a group of individuals who were called Elder Gods. And it was they who predicted your coming. We just didn't know that it would be you that would show up. How you came, I do not know. But you see, they did all of this in hopes that you would aid us in the fight against the evil dragons that are invading.

I heard all of this on he day before I met you. And while you were pretty amazing in terms of fighting, I also thought that it was wrong. For you, a creature that has no idea where he is and how to get home, to be engaged in a fight that was not his to begin with. You don't deserve this. Any of it."

Then she turned her back towards Toothless and looked towards the cliffside. And just stared out into the view.

"If you want to leave now, you can," she told him. "Just know this, I'm deeply sorry for my betrayal. And that I never wanted this."

After saying that, she just stood there with her head down and her eyes close. Predicting that Toothless would leave her be and go off somewhere else. But instead of that, there was no response. In fact, there was no sound of him leaving. But she did however feel her arm being nudge once again. When she turned back she saw that Toothless was still there.

And seemed to be out of his bad mood face. Which was surprising to her. She was expecting him to leave or incinerate him if he was ever mad at her. But instead of all of that, he sat down. Holding his paws up and spoke in sign language once more. He said that he wasn't gonna leave. And that he forgave her for the betrayal.

"You...you do?" she asked.

In response, he said that of course he did. And that it was always hard for everyone who is in a bad situation. He also added that he had been through these problems all of his life. More than once. And that it was something that he could not run or hide from.

"Does this mean we're still friends?" she also asked.

Toothless than said that he their friendship would end if she wanted it too. And that he still owed her his life after all that she did for him. Within that, Kitana hopes got brighter and brighter. She turned around and gave Toothless a little smile. In which he responded by wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug. One that she would never say.

By the time they departed, the two smiled at each other. Feeling affectionate towards one another and were happy to have this unique bond that they would share. As for Toothless, this was something that he will never forget. Not even after his previous friendship with his viking friend. Which will last forever.

But after their moment of forgiveness, Toothless started to get back to business and asked Kitana to introduce him to the people who predicted his arrival so that he could claim their services in the fight against the evil dragons. In which Kitana became surprised about.

"Really?"

Toothless nodded his head and explained to her about the time he found the village and how the dragons that were once here were executing the villagers. He said to her that it was inhumane. And was not what dragons do. He said that there has to be something done about it. And he will do everything in his power to make sure that it never happens again.

In which Kitana took for granted. She knew that he would be noble enough to make this decision. And upon seeing the village earlier, she couldn't blame him for requesting this. But this also meant having to do a lot of work. Which would be difficult, but manageable in a way.

But before she could think of anything else, there was a voice calling from not far from here. In fact it was too near. And the worst part was that it was too familiar as well. She turned to her right and immediately her eyes widened in fear. Because Jade was in the center of the path downward. Standing there like a cactus. The worst part was, Kotal Kahn and Baraka were right behind her. Also shocked at this sight. There Kitana knew that they were in trouble.

Yet she did not know how to proceed. Soon Toothless began to turn around and notice them too. And at first sight, he already started growling. And at first sight Jade kept their hands on their guards. Now they were in really big trouble. Because it was imperious that they were about to start a fight. Which Kitana had to think of something before it could happen.

Unfortunately for her, she was too late. Because they already guessed what Toothless could be to them.

"Princess," Kotal shouted before drawing his sword.

Toothless responded with a roar towards them. In which they responded by drawing al of their weapons. In response Toothless lunged at them and came to a halt. As a means to scare them off. Yet they stood their ground. Spreading out to try to outflank him. There Toothless snarled at them on all three of those sidesbefore standing on his hind legs. Where he let out another roar to drive them back.

And yet they still stood there. Weapons out and pointed at him. But all the while, they had no choice but to try to take his life. But before doing so, they were all stopped by the one Edenian that they were searching for. Who clearly stood in the path between them and the dragon. Who was also surprised as much as they were.

"Jade, Kotal, Baraka," she said. "Stand down."

"But Kahnum," said Baraka.

"Just do it," Kitana said again. "He's a friend."

"He is?" Jade asked.

"Yes," Kitana answered. "He's the one that Raiden spoke of."

"But didn't I recall him being the one that slaughtered those villager?" Kotal questioned.

"He didn't do it," Kitana stated as she motioned to the direction of the cliff. "She did."

When he looked he and the others looked they saw the remnants of Maleficent. Jade was a bit shocked, but not as much as Kotal. As for Baraka, he didn't really care much about what the corpse was. But he did however know that it was a big stack of meat just waiting to be taken.

"Akna..Tak Torai," Kotal muttered. "How did it-"

"Toothless killed her," Kitana answered.

"Toothless?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah, it's his name. He told me it when I first met him."

"Sounds like a name for flesh bits," said Baraka.

Upon hearing that Toothless gave him a look. But was wise not to start a fight just yet.

"Yes," said Kotal. "But how do you know we can trust him? He's clearly one of them."

"Maybe," she said. "But not all dragons are bad. Some of them are good. And he's one of them."

"Really?" jade asked.

"Of course Jade," Kitana answered. "He saved me from D'vorah last night."

Toothless quoted that she also saved him from that wolf pack. In which none of them got. Luckily Kitana was able to back him up.

"Oh sorry," she reassured. "He doesn't speak our tongue. He's said that I saved him from a wolf pack. Which I did do myself."

"I'll take your word for it Princess," said Kotal. "But if he is your ally. Then I won't interfere with your partnership. That is the word of an Osh Tek."

"If he is the one who slayed that dragon down there," said Baraka. "Then he has earned my respect. No one has ever killed such a creature. And this looked to be impressive. Very impressive."

"I don't usually make allies," said Jade. "But any friend of Kitana's is also mine too."

"Thank you guys," she said. "Now cut to the chase. Why did you interrupt me when I clearly was alone?"

"We just got word from the city," Jade responded. "It appears that another one of those dragons are attacking Earthrealm. Raiden and Casandra Cage request our assistance immediately."

Kitana's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no."

Toothless came close to her and asked what was wrong.

"My friends from Earthrealm are under attack," she explained. "And they don't have the manpower or even the firepower to stop them. I must call to their aid. Or they all will be lost."

Toothless immediately didn't need a second thought about what to do or say next. He asked her to show him the way to Earthrealm. And to let him help her in this fight.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "They don't even know if you're friendly or not."

He then said that if this was their only chance, then they will need all the help that they can get. Plus, he said that he might be the only one who can beat them. If he can.

"Well,' she said. "If that is what you want than so be it."

Then she turned around to face Jade, Kotal, and Baraka. Who were surprisingly still there.

"Jade, Kotal," she said. "Assemble the army. March towards Earthrealm and meet me near the Wu Shi Academy."

"Where will you go princess?" Kotal questioned.

"To get a head start," she responded. "I'll see you guys soon."

Then she mounts Toothless and the two ascend up into the skies. Leaving the three of them puzzled as she disappeared from their line of sight.

"Did she just climb on the back of a dragon?"

Was the only thing Kotal asked before heading back to the castle with the rest of them.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter if you have any questions, comments, concerns or anything in particular about this chapter, story, or anything in general please click on the review box down bellow. Alright folks, see you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle for the City

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I had things to take care of for the past few weeks. I know it's been a couple of months since I last worked on this story, but now I'm back and ready to do some more editing. As far as the last story that I posted a month ago, I might hang back on that e to finish the ones that I'm working on now. Thank you for all of those who have been leaving comments for this story. It means a lot to me. ****Nadillaandlaprasthefireandic, as far as what you said in your last comment, this story will mainly focus on Toothless himself, and there is an 80% chance that he may not show up. However, he might appear as a cameo in the later chapters in the future. So stay tuned for that. And as far a everything else goes, we'll see. Alright everyone, enjoy.**

* * *

Cassie's breathes were slow and at this very moment, she knew that she was gonna take part in a very historical event. And she was down to preparing the old fashioned way. She grabbed an assault rifle from a stand and made sure that it was loaded. Then she held it at her side and entered a room where many Special Forces soldiers were preparing as well. They were all in a plane so it was a bit crowded.

Some were loading their weapons while others were saying their were looking at pictures and objects that represented their families. As did Jacqui Briggs. Who was at the far right of the plane. Cassie figured that this would be a very big moment. And bested that she'd have a word with her lifetime friend before they both go into battle.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Just about," Jacqui replied. "You?"

"Fine," Cassie responded. "I just can't believe that this is happening."

"I know right. First we fight an army of demons, then we stop a keeper of time, and now this. Can it get any worse?"

"We got this Jacqui," Cassie reassured. "Who knows? Maybe this mission will be over before we know it."

"I'm pretty sure," Jacqui said as she finished up. "But if it comes down to this, I just want to know that it's been an honor fighting with you and your family."

"I know," Cassie said as she put her arm on Jacqui's shoulder. "And the honor's is mine too."

They both had a brief moment staring before they went back into business mode. Jacqui was indeed right about all of these things happening. But they went through worse. Cassie experienced it all. And witnessed every moment of it. With the exception of the era of Shao Kahn and the first invasion of the Netherrealm. But it wasn't like she didn't know all of this. This wasn't all new to her.

But besides all of that, this mission was indeed new. Earthrealm has never experienced a defeat this heavy. The city has never been taken before. Not from Shao Kahn or Shinnok. Yet this new enemy was able to take it without any sort of strategy. They just incinerated people and burned buildings and structures until they collapsed. Not even Shinnok was able to do that.

Yet the mission was simple, retake the city and push the enemy back. Taking the city was one thing, but the test was if this new enemy could hold them. She knew her orders plain and simple. But now the question is, did everyone else know as well. She turned back and saw that the others were gathering in an area center of the plane. On a platform just above them, General Blade stood there. Looking over a tablet.

There Cassie thought that it would be best that she would join the general at her side. At that time thought, Sonya was just getting ready to make a big speech to her comrades. Whom were lined up and ready.

"This is is folks," she said. "For 25 years, the Special Forces have been Earthrealm's sword and shield. We've pushed back Shao Kahn, and defeated Shinnok. Yet none of our victories have come without cost. Recently an army of huge gigantic beasts had captured and now roam Earthrealm's capitol. They burned and killed many of our comrades. Many who have laid down their lives for the protection of Earthrealm. We honor their sacrifice by doing what they would do. Tirelessly defending Earthrealm. Your mission is simple, retake the city and rescue as many civilians as possible. Succeed with that, then we focus all of our attention on the enemy. Push them as far away from Earthrealm as possible. Any questions?"

As far as the General was concerned. There were no further questions. Which was a good thing for her.

"Great," she responded. "Good hunting boys, Oooh-Rahh to ashes."

"Oooh-Raah."

After that was over, her and Cassie began to exit the platform. Where the two of them had time to talk alone.

"How are you doing kid?" she asked.

"Just fine," Cassie replied. "But this is all coming so fast."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she worked on some stuff on a counter.

"I mean, the invasion, the Sky Temple, and now this. It's almost like we're being hit in the face with it."

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry about it Cassie," Sonya assured. "Remember, we got this. It'll go fine."

"I know," Cassie responded. "I just think that this is all coming to us. But sometimes I wonder."

Sonya looked back at her in curiosity.

"Is this the price that is paid," said Cassie. "For the sins that we bought in the past?"

"I don't know Cass," Sonya replied. "But we will get through this. A little faith is all we need."

They both had yet another brief moment of looking at each other. Sonya was right. But deep down, Cassie felt that there was much more to this. And it never left her mind. But unfortunately, their moment was interrupted when a man came rushing into the room. Calling for the person who would be in charge of this assault.

"General," he called out. "You might want to take a look at this."

They both looked at each other in surprise before following the man. He eventually led them into the pilot section of the plane and showed them what he was meant to show them. Which was a view of the city just dead ahead of them. And it was one helluva sight too. Some parts of the city were up in flames while others were almost broken. It was a massacre. And yet there were no sign of any dragons that were in view. And yet for Cassie, this was merely one part to see.

She looked out at the window to her right and saw an entire battalion of planes, jets and helicopters flying in one direction. The numbers were very vast so it was hard to count how many there were. They all lined up in a huge line. Heading to the city that was now occupied with dragons. To Cassie's surprise, she now thought that they had this battle won no matter what. But she could not be certain. Because the battle hasn't even started yet. She did not know what could happen. But at the same time, she felt a bit confident that this will turn out right. She was certain of this.

But as they neared, she saw three dragons flying straight for them. The Commander thought them unwise to take them all on an open field outnumbered and outmatched. And by the looks of things, the dragons appeared to be Drogon, the Hungarian Horntail, and Malkin. A red dragon that used to be a human like Haku. But now forever takes the form of a dragon. Cassie thought that this would be too easy.

"This is it everyone," said said through the mic. "Be ready on my signal."

Drogon let out a screech before leading his dragons into battle. They spread out in a standard formation. Showing their strength against the numbered Special Forces aircraft. As for the Special Forces, they began to ready their weapons and aim them all directly at those three dragons. In which they were very successful at doing. And all they needed was the general to give the word. In which she did not hesitate to do. And at least 30 more kilometers, she gave them that order.

"FIRE!" she yelled.

And at an instant, thousands of bullets, missiles, and other firing materials were released and at the direction of the beasts. Forcing them to deal with the wrath of the Special Forces. Yet, as much as it was done, it had little effect on them. In which Drogon began to dodge the attack while the other two dealt with them. For them, it was like having pebbles thrown at them.

Which became more annoying than painful. Drogon began to get irritated before making his own move. In which he did with the greatest of satisfication. Halfway close to the fleet, he flapped his wings and raised his chest. Before unleashing an orange flame. Which the first aircraft(The one where Sonya and Cassie were in) dodged it, but hit the next three planes behind. Afterwards, he continued his assault as he broke through the Special Forces ranks.

As for the other two, they followed suit as they spewed more flames that split the fleet into two sections. And continued to splinter the human lines. Malkin was able to slice four jets in half with a single blow, while the Hungarian Horntail grabbed one big plane with his talons and smashed it into another one.

And at the same time, was spewed out another flame that destroyed about eight jets whom were flying at his direction. Much to Jacqui's surprise as she watched from a window.

But while most fell to the mighty beasts, some of the lucky ones managed to break off and head downwards into the city. However, they were unfortunately met by a swarm of smaller dragons that followed through the three bigger ones.

Which was no easy task to get past. But luckily for most of them, they were able to punch right through them in time to break their ranks. Slowly descending into the city bellow them. There were about fifteen of them that were able make it pass through the dragon lines. While the rest of them continued their battles against the creatures in a huge dogfight.

The aircraft that Cassie and Sonya were in were the first to touch down onto the city streets. Many followed them shortly. When they did the main doors that were holding the troops opened. And soon the streets were pouring with Special Forces soldiers who began move in every direction.

"Spread out," Sonya ordered. "Search every column."

And with that order the soldiers began to search every building in the area. They were all split up into eight groups. Sonya leading the first group, Cassie and Jacqui leading the second, and the other captains commanding the rest. They mainly went into different parts of the city.

Cassie and Jacqui took their team of six up north of the city where there were more signs of civilians than in the rest of the city. After traveling a block or three they encountered a few smaller dragons who were guarding a group of civilians that they found while invading. To prevent themselves from being seen, the CO had her men hide among the surroundings of the area.

Two of them hid behind a tree, while four hid under a bus. She and Jacqui hid behind a car that didn't seem to be broken, unlike the others. She peered over the window to get a view of what was going on. And saw that a few dragons were just standing there. Not showing any signs of aggressive behaviors towards the civilians. As if they were on guard duty. Which provided a great opportunity for an ambush.

But before she could launch it, she grabbed the mic on her earpiece and proceeded to check in on the other teams. Mainly the General's.

"General," she said. "I got civilians in my sights. They appeared to be taken hostages by targets. What's your position?"

"We're two clicks east ," Sonya replied over the mic. "No signs of civilian life. Do you need help?"

"Negative," Cassie replied. "I think we can handle this."

"Okay. Once you're done meet up at the rally point. We'll escort the civilians out of the city once we're done."

"Roger that," Cassie said as she turned off her mic.

"So how do we play this?" Jacqui asked.

"Nice and easy," Cassie answered. "Wait for my signal."

With that Cassie quietly sneaked around the car and moved to a section closer to the hostages. With the dragons distracted, it was much easier for her to sneak past. After a few more yards she hides behind a smaller car that was obviously more damaged than the previous one. When she was down she peered over the corner and saw that the dragons were still standing there.

But ultimately, one of them felt an unusual feeling. And turned it's head in the direction of where Cassie's position was. And with a couple of sniffs in the air, it slowly starting heading towards that direction. Which gave Cassie the cue to give out the signal. With one hand, she waves out to Jacqui, who nods in response. And in one motion, she drops her cover, and fires a shrapnel blast right at the dragon's face. Drawing the attention of the other dragons.

There, the soldiers make their move and launch a surprise attack on the dragons. Caught off guard, the dragons intended to fight back. But were instead met with a series of bullets that ended up hitting their chests and upper bodies. And unlike the first few dragons that they have seen, these dragons did not have the bullet proof hide that they were expecting, and ended up dying in the process.

But while most fell to the rain of bullets, only three of the seven dragons blocked the attacks with their wings and were able to dodge the attack. They then retaliated with stokes of flame that incinerated four of the six soldiers. By then one dragon took flight to get help while the other two confronted the team. But before they could make their move against them, they were instead met by a shrapnel blast along with a green bullet that has them both stumbling back.

When they recovered they were met with both Cassie and Jacqui. Who ended up engaging in combat with the creatures. Jacqui first took her opponent down with a few 3 punches to the face plus an uppercut. Cassie struggled to take out her opponent. Who was more elusive than she anticipated. But what did the job was when she flash blinds that dragon after missing a biting strike, and roundhouses it on the right side of the face. Knocking it out cold.

After that, she regrouped with the rest of her team and together they rounded up the hostages. And once the area was secure, Cassie went off to the side to notify the General of their success.

"General," she said. "We've secured the hostages. What's next?"

"Good work Commander," Sonya responded. "We've found another group of survivors just three clicks from you position. Meet up at the rally point at the center of the city. We'll proceed to evacuate the city from there."

"Understood," Cassie replied before hanging up. "You all heard the lady. Move out!"

* * *

While the mission was going on from the ground, the air troops were having a hard time fighting the dragons in the sky. Their most likely disadvantage is with Drogon. Who appeared to do more damage than the rest of them. As for the other two, they disappeared while the fighting was going on. Having them to concentrate their attention on the main dragon.

Who tore through their lines like a ship going through ice. And to his credit, Drogon began to enjoy this. To him this was much more enjoyable then eating sheep and goats.

But as he finished up destroying seven jets with a single strike, he was met by a projectile that hit him square in the chest. Causing not only an explosion, but also Drogon to lose balance and stumble towards the ground.

Luckily for him, he pulled up before he could hit the surface and hovered just seventeen feet above the ground. Afterwards he looked in multiple directions to see what would have hit him.

When he looked down and forward, he the found his answer when he spotted a legion of ground forces with regular soldiers, tanks, artillery guns and more. All pointed at his direction. With their captain having every intention on killing the red and black dragon as a means to ending the conflict.

"Fire!" he commanded.

And with that, every bullet and projectile that they had was launched at Drogon at the same time. The beast took it notice of this and did not even move an inch. Leaving have his body coaxed with missiles and bullets. The assault lasted for only a mere 45 seconds before the captain told his men to cease fire.

After the bombardment, the smoke cleared and Drogon stood uninjured. Much to the captains shock, because he of the fact that he literally gave everything that he had to bring this abomination to it's knees. And the dragon's hide appeared to show no signs of piercing or scratch marks. Not even a single dent.

Looking down upon the mere mortals, he gave them a menacing smile before diving down towards their direction. The excessive speed of the dragon led to soldiers into panic mode as they tried to reload their weapons. But before they could even get halfway there, they were met with the a huge stream of dragon fire.

And as his ancestors did at the field of fire, Drogon began to blanket the human forces with tons of flame. Killing them by the thousands. Including the captain himself. Not only that but also destroying the tanks and artillery guns that they wielded. Causing mass explosions to erupt in the streets. The men down bellow screamed and howled as they were engulfed by the fires that the beast had created.

Once he was done, he moved onto the next street where he started targeting civilians too. Also burning them by the thousands. But as he began to flooded the city with fire, four helicopters ambushed him from his flank and launched a series of missiles in his direction in a attempt to take him to the ground. But the elusive dragon dodges the attack they engage in a high tail pursuit.

They chase the red and black winged beast all across the city. Launching more missiles at the dragon that end up being dodged. Drogon banks right towards one street and than turned left on another. The pilots didn't know what his game was, but all that mattered was to take him down. Which also implored Drogon into losing them.

He turned to another street flew as fast as his wings could. And with each turn it almost seemed like he was flying in circles. And with each attempt to lose the choppers, they would just keep following him. Like a gazelle and a cheetah in the grassland. But to this disadvantage of his, also brought up a whole knew opportunity. Which gave him an idea.

He banked right towards another street and flew straight towards a dead end. Leaving himself vulnerable to the missiles. And also leading the men to believe that they had him cornered. But to this advantage, it was a trap. As he few straight towards the dead end, the Hungarian Horntail turns up from their right and smashes into the first helicopter. Ripping it to shreds with his talons.

The other choppers stopped where they were and began to project missiles at the Hungarian Horntail's direction. In response, he spews out an orange flame at the second helicopter. Creating an explosion in the process. The last two choppers tried to flee, but met by Malkin on their left. She sprung a surprise attack as she dove down and landed on top of the third helicopter.

That left to the last helicopter. Who got a head start on fleeing as the two dragons took down the rest of his comrades. Behind him, the Hungarian Horntail gave chase to it first, with Malkin on his tail. They chased the helicopter as it turns from street to street in its best attempt to shake them both.

For a while the Hungarian Horntail snapped at the chopper. Trying so hard to snatch it with its jaws. But evidently fails in doing so. Which frustrates it to the bone. To find that this particular helicopter was more elusive than he was made him want to chase it even more.

But after a final turn to the right, the chopper was able to shake them two off. And sighed in relief that he lost them both. But this small moment solace was short lived when a thundering roar shook the very foundations of the city.

Above the pilot, Drogon rose from the skies and snatched the chopper with his talons. Crushing it with his claws, and throwing it into a building where it crashed onto the side and fell to the ground where it caused an explosion.

Afterwards Drogon went up to the highest building of the city and landed on the surface platform provided on the top. Once he landed, he spread out his wings and let out a shrieking roar in victory. As if he was celebrating the mass genocide that he and his comrades had just caused. Nearby, the Hungarian Horntail and Malkin circled the building that Drogon landed on and proceeded to hover just above him.

There, the three winged reptiles began to communicate with each other. They did this by making chirping noises and doing some unique motions as they chirped along. And within the chirping, Drogon congratulated the two dragons in their assistance with destroying the human forces and noted to them that the master will be most pleased.

And in return they thanked him. But after that he gave out new orders for them. In which they were to finish up things while he goes back to the Sky Temple to make sure that it hasn't been retaken. By then they excepted these orders and watched as their commander took off to the skies and disappeared into the clouds. After that they both split up into multiple directions as they continued their rampages through the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, just on the western boarder of the city. A team of soldiers were just outside the wreckage of a small building. Within that building they were lucky enough to find a bunch of survivors and began to pull them out of the debris. There were a lot of them. Most of them were women and children. While others were elderly people. Luckily there were no server injuries. So that made their jobs a bit easier.

As the team went through this process, one of the soldiers was helping out a young woman. Who appeared to be clinging onto her barely alive 5 year old child. The baby appeared to be gagging from the smoke and dirt that was covering the place. Quickly, the soldier put a mask over the kid's mouth before he could start choking, and carefully guided the child and her mother to the medic, where they would be treated from their wounds.

Which was an easy process so there was no trouble in that. But unfortunately for them, while most of the civilians appeared to be unharmed with very few injuries, one of the survivors weren't so lucky. As they dug through the debris, they found a man who seemed to be broken in every part in his body. To the point where he almost couldn't move.

It was a horrible sight for some of the people who were very sensitive. To get him out, they carefully had to carry him by his arms, which weren't broken, and had him lied down on his back so that the medics and take him away. The soldier knew that he didn't have much time. And he sure as hell knew that he may not make it. But at least he wouldn't have to die stuck in the debris. Which was a fate indeed worse than death.

Afterwards, he continued looking for survivors when a thundering sound shook the foundation of the damaged city. The soldier looked up from the debris and was to wet himself when he found out where the noise was coming from. Because there was the sighting of another dragon that was coming in their direction. And although the sight of the dragon is now quite scary, there was something that was different about this one.

It appeared to be smaller than the other dragons that they have seen. And appeared to have four limbs and not two. Plus taking the form of a black silhouette with the body of a panther and the flight of a bald eagle. And unlike the other ones of its kind, it appeared to be new. That no one has ever seen anything like it. And that was not good news either.

Seeing this new adversary struck fear into his heart, and the hearts of the other soldiers and survivors. Mainly because they were defenseless. They knew that the dragons were immune to the bullets of their guns. And with no other backup, there was no one else to cover them. Leaving them alone to inevitably face this abomination.

But as it got closer, he saw something that toyed his emotions from downright agony, to somewhat confused. He spotted what appeared to be a woman in a blue dress that appeared above the dragon's head. Not only that, but it seemed that she was on its back. As if she was riding the beast. And it looked like they were both okay with it. Because the woman appeared to be really casual about it and the dragon looked like it didn't want to buck her off at an instant. Did she tame the creature? Are they two friends? These questions popped in his head as the dragon flew past the wreckage and into the city.

Furthermore, the soldier did not know what to think. Was this a good sign? Was it bad? Was it bit of both? He was not certain. But something deep down inside of him told him that this was more of a good sign than a bad one. And a beacon of hope was lit up in his head as he saw this new creature and its companion head straight into the lion's den.

* * *

At the heart of the city, Cassie and her team met up with Sonya, and together they rounded up the rest of the survivors that they encountered for the last hour or so. And now that they are all set, what was now next was to get them out of the city. Which proved to be a bit difficult since there were dragons flying around the city. But not only that, but the city almost felt like a ghost town.

The air was gloomy and filthy, making it hard for everyone to see. There was also a case of debris and fallen bricks that made some ways of escape nearly impossible. Then there was the third side effect, which were small cases of fire that blocked most exits. That made it tough for them to weave through the streets.

But luckily for the General and the two children, they knew every part of the city. Even the areas where the dragons did not attack. One of those areas was 5th street. Which was the street linked to the exit of the northwest side of the city. That made it their starting point. And from there, they carefully guided the civilians through the path to safety.

But while some prayed that the gods would be by their side, that wasn't usually the case. Because as they got halfway through the street, distant flapping noises were heard. And the group rushed over into a nearby building to hide.

There, they all hid silently and hoped that the beats would go away. But as they waited, a loud thud was heard just outside. And then everything was still. By that time it was too quiet to tell if there was anything out there or not.

Cassie poked her head out of the window and saw a shadow on the ground of the street in front of her. When she looked up, she saw the form of a dragon skulking about just outside of the building. From the looks of it, the dragon appeared to be the Hungarian Horntail. Who seemed to be looking for something.

No doubt it was her and her group that he was looking for. Which seemed to be problematic. Because rescuing civilians and dealing with dragons at the same time was not a simple task that they could master all at once. They needed a plan and fast.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jacqui.

"We're gonna have to improvise," Sonya answered. "From what it looks like, we'll have to distract that thing while we guide civilians."

"I'll do it," Cassie volunteered. "I'm the fastest and the most qualified person to pull a stunt like this."

"Are you sure you're up for that commander?" Sonya questioned. "From what we've seen these things are not our regular day netherrealm warriors."

"I can do it mom," Cassie retorted. "

"But what if-"

"Relax mom," she calmly said as she put an arm on her mother's shoulder. "It'll be fine. Besides, we're cages. It's in our blood."

Sonya couldn't help but agree to that. But that did not mean that should had to worry for her. Like any mother, she worries for her daughter. Even when it doesn't look like she is in trouble.

"Alright," she said. "But make sure you come back alive. I don't want what happened last time back at the factory."

"Roger that," Cassie responded before she reloaded her pistols.

Before hand she lined up on the door as the Hungarian Horntail passed through the street. He sniffed and sniffed as he searched for the targets that he had sensed before. Little growls escaped from his mouth as he turned his head to the left. At that time she could hear him breathing short yet heavy breaths. Indicating that he was close.

By then Cassie readied herself before taking action. After a mere three seconds, she tosses two flash grenades across the watched as they rolled towards the dragon, and covered her eyes as it went off just right under the dragon's head.

The flash from the grenade temporarily blinded the Hungarian Horntail, causing it to stumble back and shriek in agony. He rubbed his eyes with his claws in order to regain his sight. This gave the Commander time to spring her ambush as she dropped out of her cover and started shooting at the horned dragon with an assault rifle that she kept.

But rather than damaging the dragon itself, it instead started to annoy him as he blocked the bullets with his left wing. But this wasn't just a direct line of assault. As Cassie continued shooting at the damned beast, Sonya and Jacqui started leading the civilians further up the street while the lone soldier continued with her diversion.

She fired a minimum of twelve more bullets until the clip was out. She was about to reload her weapons before a tail swipe from the Hungarian Horntail prevented her from doing so. She dodged the attack and was met with several other swipes in which she dodged relentlessly. Meanwhile, the team pushed onward before they were met by two other dragons who were passing by.

Jacqui and the General engaged with these dragons as the rest of the soldiers and the civilians pushed on. They started with Sonya dodging two snaps while Jacqui fired a sharpnel blast that started her opponent. And then delivered a hard right punch to the side of its face that knocked it unconscious. After that she helped take down Sonya's opponent by jumping on the beast's back as it pinned the General down with its claw.

Where she grabbed the back of its head to keep its attention off of Sonya. Then she started riding it like a bull as the dragon bucked her off wildly. This gave Sonya time to make her move as she leapt from a nearby car and delivered a crucial blow to the face with her boot. Which caused the dragon to collapse to the ground and allowed Jacqui to somersault off the dragon's back and stuck her she gave Sonya a nod as they continued their mission.

As for Cassie, she already had her hands full as she was busy holding off the Hungarian Horntail. Who was more irritated with how elusive she was. He was twice the size she was and has fought things that were just as impressive. Yet the fact that he couldn't squish a mere mortal just made him irritable.

But as she dodged these attacks, one particular strike split her assault rifle in half. The Commander looked at it in a bit of disbelief before tossing them both down as she looked back at the Hungarian Horntail. Who smirked with a bit of satisfaction before lowering himself into an attack stance.

During this time, he looked down at the strange, yet bravishly stupid human being who was foolish enough to take him on. He looked into her eyes and saw no fear or horror that he could exploit within her. Which was unacceptable in his own favor. Fear was a huge motivator that he loved to use on mortals that were significantly smaller than he was. And to have this mere human show a sign a resistance towards his magnificence angered him even more.

The horned-like monstrosity glared at the CO of the Special Forces. Baring his teeth to show his dark intentions towards her. But in return, she glared back in defiance while getting into a fighting stance. There they locked eyes as they prepared for an ultimate showdown.

"It's a** whooping time, lizard brain," she challenged.

And with that said the battle had ready begun. The Hungarian Horntail makes his first move by lunging at her full speed with his maw wide open. But was unfortunate enough to miss as the Commander side steps to her left to dodge the attack. There she dodges another few attacks before returning fire with her two pistols. And yet in her best efforts, she wasn't able to pierce the dragon's hide.

So in a change of tactics, she takes out two shock grenades that she recently stored in her pockets ad launched them at the dragon's side. Throwing the great beast off balance and hit the ground. There, she summons a drone called 'Emma' and commands it to bash it in the stomach to the point where it crashes into the building. The Hungarian Horntail tries to get back up, but is eventually knocked back down by the drone. Which hits him on the left side of the face.

Afterwards the dragon gets back up and charges at Cassie. Snapping at her again in hopes of catching her with his jaws. But she dodges the attack and slashes the side of his face with her combat stick. Which only managed to slice some scales off of its face. And even though it wasn't as good of a move compared to others, there are no okay moves in a life-or-death battle.

The Hungarian Horntail retaliates with another snap. But Cassie counters with two more slashes to the face before spin-kicking him. The kick causes the Hungarian Horntail to stumble back, but not before he shoots out a spewing flame at the lone fighter. Who dodges to attack by rolling to her right. After that, she commands Emma to strike the dragon on the right side of its face before shocking it with one of its taser arm.

The shock dazes her horned beast a bit long enough for Cassie to deliver her attack phase. She calls the drone over to her. When it's at least hovering above her, he grabs onto it and hangs on with one hand. There, she and the drone charge forth towards the horned reptile and she drives her right leg into its chest. Causing him to stumble backwards.

But that wasn't the end. She continues to press the attack by delivering three punches with green energy at her foe. Then she grabs one of her guns and slams the back of it, which was coated with green energy, across the left side of the beast's face. She then smashes her other gun across the top of the dragon's head and fires both at his limbs. Only causing a pair of small dents. And lastly, she fires three shots at the beast's chest. With one final shot finally piercing through the dragon's armor and exit through his back.

After that, she ends her attack phase with Emma bashing the dragon's head so hard, it was sent flying across the street. While it was down, Cassie blows a bubble gum and starts walking down the street looking like a extreme bad*ss. With Emma just behind her. Halfway there, she stops and looks over at the Hungarian Horntail. Who gradually picks himself up and stands face to face with his adversary.

He snarled with great anticipation and charged back at her with extreme rage. But as he came down the street, blonde fighter picks her left leg up and brings it to her chest. Slowly she started to glow with the green halo. As if she was charging herself for a much bigger strike. Which each second, she began to glow brighter and brighter. The Hungarian Horntail did not know what this meant, but he did not care either. All he cared about was ripping every single piece of flesh that was attaced to her.

But his arrogance and blind rage had deceived him greatly. Because before he could even lay one tooth or claw on her, she launches a kick that hit him in the face so hard, that it not only knocked him off balance, but also almost broke a fraction of his skull. Afterwards he stumbled towards a building where he crashed into a building. But to his lost, it also effected the teen soldier as well. From that kick sh felt a tremor of pain rushed up into her leg. To the point where she ended standing on one foot as she rubbed it.

"Damn," she said to herself. "Talk about fatal blows."

Apparently she was able to shake off the pain and walk towards the damaged building. From that point the Hungarin Horntail managed to crawl out of the building and onto the street. From what Cassie observed, the dragon's hide was covered in shards of glass. And it was bleeding in small areas. As for the beast's face, small bits of teeth were missing. Indicating that the dragons could be wounded.

And just by looking at the fallen creature, she started to gain some confidence within herself. Not just by the fact that she just beat a living monster, but made it possible that they could be beaten. That now, Earthrealm and its allies have a fighting chance against this new enemy and can now have the possibility of finally winning the war. And she used that kind of confidence do stare down the weakened beast without any sign of fear or terror. She mocked him for being taken down by a being smaller than him.

"You lose as fast as you fly," she teased with a smirk.

Slowly the Hungarian Horntail started to get back up on its feet, probably slower than the first time. A blow like that would give him a headache for a certain amount of days. Which was not a good thing. But as he did this, he looked back at the lone soldier and saw the great confidence within the blonde and was sick of it. The drake-like beast growled at her with menacing hate. He was the blood of his own race, and he should not lose to a mere mortal.

And the fact that one such as herself would deliver a crucial blow like the one she did would mean that she was stronger than him. And he did not want her to be like that towards him. It would make him a coward. And dragons are no cowards. So as a last ditch effort to win over his opponent, the horned winged reptile shoots out a spew of flame at her direction. Hoping to incinerate her with his might.

In response, Cassie threw up her arms and knelt on one knee. Upon impact she started to glow with the green halo abilities that she had gained in the past, and used it as a shield against the flame. As the flames kept going, she started to feel some of the heat that was being produced. As for the Hungarian Horntail, he did not stop. He kept spewing the flame until nothing was left.

This kept going for a long moment or three, and then the Hungarian Horntail stopped. Smoke rose in the area around his supposed victim. He hoped that it would at least fry her. But when the dust cleared, his eyes widened to see that she survived his final strike. Not only that but he did not seem to have any injuries whatsoever. This angered him even more. But it was useless to fight off the anger. Being exhausted from all of that fighting made him in no position to fight.

But clearly Cassie wasn't. In fact, she looked like she could do this on a daily basis. In which she was more than likely able to do so. But besides that, the Hungarian Horntail was willing to give up the fighting. But that did not mean that he would choose the options. Surrender was more of a cowardice choice. And to flee would stain his own honor.

But he was afraid that he would have to choose one or the other. Because to keep fighting was a much more useless option. He was too out of breathe to continue. And his opponent had made it clear that she was stronger. He brought his head down in disappointment to this. And was almost ready to submit to her cause. However, it would not come to that cause just yet.

As he brought his eyes up, he looked behind her and was satisfied with what he saw. He looked back at the lone commanding officer and gave her a sadistic smile before backing up. In return Cassie looked a bit confused with this sort of action and was about t ask him why he was looking at her like that. But froze in place when she heard a low growl that as coming from behind her.

She slowly turned herself around and was to wet herself when she saw the as what was it that her opponent was looking at. Because she was now standing face to face with the half breed dragon Malkin. Who was hovering a few feet above her and was merely inches from her. Staring directly at her with her hot red eyes. Before she could do anything, the beast let out an unnatural screech before swooping down.

Cassie took that time to try to make a run for it. Only to be swiped to the left by Malkin's razor sharp tail. Causing her to hit a nearby pillar and shrink to the floor after impact. She moaned in pain as her body ached. But on the bright side, the armor that the lone wolf was wearing protected her from getting scratched or having serious injuries. Yet it was still painful to her.

She slowly tried to get back up on her feet, but as soon as she got up to her knees, Cassie started to feel herself being wrapped around by something. It definitely felt like something metal. And apparently it traveled up from the bottom of her legs, up to her shoulders. She tried to break free, but with every inch of movement from her legs only caused to the wrapping to become tighter.

But that was the least of her problems. She found that out when she started moving off the ground. With the coil wrapped around her traveling with her. The Cage daughter looked around to see where she was being carried off to. Only to see herself being brought to Malkin, who was the one who was currently obtaining the small human with her tail, and dragon partner who appeared to be right beside her.

They both watched as she desperately struggled to break free, and to add insult to this, Malkin tightened her grip even more on her victim. Finally piercing through her armor and causing the CO to scream in agony as blood began to leak from several parts of the middle section of her body.. In which the Hungarian Horntail smiled to with great satisfaction. He finally could see the weakness in her. The weakness that would seem to be a bit of pain, and a little of fear. Which the two dragons enjoyed with great pleasure.

But now that the Hungarian Horntail was satisfied with his enemy's downfall, he now focuses his intentions on something else. He tells Malkin to kindly dispose of this mortal while he goes off to destroy more things. She was gonna question this action, but realized that she would have more pleasure in killing a brave human than he would. And decided to go along with it.

Afterwards, both human and dragon watched as the Hungarian Horntail took flight and disappeared to the left of the street they were on. Once he was gone, Malkin looked back at her victim before giving her a menacing smile. Cassie didn't know what it meant, but she had a feeling that she was about to find out. So she fought and fought her way out. But only made matters worse as Malkin started to tighten her hold even more than before.

Crushing the teen fighter's spirit as she cried out in what seemed to be endless torture. Because the tighter Malkin's tail got around her, the more painful it started to get you young Cassie Cage. Who now seemed more hopeless than before. And from what it all looks like, no matter how hard she fought, the half reed dragon wouldn't let her win. And with a heavy heart within herself, Cassie now felt broken in body and spirit. And to think that she would actually have a winning chance over these reptilian atrocities.

That they could finally be hurt and that this new war would be easy to win over. She guessed that she was now wrong. And now, she was going to be given the warrior's death that her mother got at the beginning of the Time War. So she let herself stop struggling and let her head hang back. Closing her eyes as she accepted her fate.

Satisfied with how easily her victim has given up, Malkin gladly tightened to grip on her victim. Who cried out in more agony. Her screams were more like music to the half breed dragon's ears. She tightened it even more so she can keep feeding off of it. The cries of pain, and the wailing of great suffering was something that highly amused Malkin. But to Cassandra Cage, there was no point in trying to make it stop.

All she thought about now was all of the fun times she had in the past. Going to exciting missions with her team, sparring with her best friend, helping out her father with all of his Ninja Mimes movies, even spending some quality time with her mother. Those were the best times of her life. And now that they were about to come to an end made things for the lone soldier quite erratic. And now, she was going to see the light. And all of those whom had given their lives in the past. And she welcomed it with open arms.

But before the half human-beast could take her life, it stopped. Like, clearly stopped whatever it was doing. Then it started looking around in a little bit of panic. As if it sensed a presence that was somewhat stronger than it. At that time, Malkin was so distracted that her tail started to slowly unwrap around Cassie's body. And eventually dropped down to the ground.

Free from the dragon's tail, Cassie coughed a bit and gave herself a minute to catch her breathe, she looked up and darted at every direction like Malkin. Seeing what would be more of a trouble. It was more of a problem to have to deal with two dragons, but a third dragon was probably the worse thing. But one thing she knew for sure, it was not Drogon. And if it wasn't that black dread, than what was it.

She continued to look around for another moment, before a sound of thunder rang in the air. When Cassie looked up, she saw the clouds darken, and flashes of blue lightning sprouting from within those clouds. Just a few miles down the street Sonya and Jacqui took notice of this and watched as it went on. Both of them anxious and somewhat confused. For Cassie, she felt like she was gonna see something that would take things to a whole new level. Was it good? Was it bad? She wasn't sure.

As for Malkin, the whole scenario started to make her feel a bit nervous. This was not something that she was expecting. And this was surely not something that she was not familiar with either. This was indeed something else. For another few moments the sky continued to be this way. Until, before any of them could react to anything, a huge lightning bolt truck down in the middle of the street. Just several feet away from the group.

The impact sent a small shock in the ground, along with chunks of road that ended up shooting from the ground and into the air. From that the bolt started to split into several other bolts that were sent all over the small crater that was being made. As the lone Commander stared into the crater, she saw some of the lightning disappearing. Only to see a mysterious sapphire glow appear within it.

Noticing this, Malkin started to get more agitated. Because this was definitely something new. And was something beyond her understanding. Every nerve in her body started to spike to maximum overdrive. Causing her to take a few steps back. In the crater, the sapphire glow stared to get brighter and revealed a new creature that evidently emerged from the crater.

From what Cassie could see, it was indeed a form of a dragon. But it wasn't the same dragons that she revealed the previous few days. While having the same silhouette color as Drogon, it also had some characteristics of similar dragons like Saphira and Draco. As far as having four limbs and two pairs of wings on its back.

And what she could make out of it compared to Malkin was that it was half her size. But was much more bulkier than her. And definitely had bigger limb than its adversary. And it appeared to be so different, that it seemed to look more alien than dragon.

The CO did not know this newly identified beast very well, but was instantly shocked in both fear and awe of its appearance. But what made it most terrifying was its eyes. Eyes that appeared to be cat-like, but were filled with pure rage. Not towards her, but to the creature that was behind her. Who seemed to be more scared than before. The sudden appearance of a entirely new dragon that appeared to have the appearance of that of a lion, plus the rage of an angry tasmanian devil installed a bit of fear within the half breed.

Afterwards, he looked down at the trapped human, who seemed to have a scar on the right side of her cheek. Along with a few bruises that looked almost like she was beaten up by a bully. Plus, she was laying back on her knees. Which would mean that this had been just recent. Then the dragon looked back at Malkin with a disapproval face. And it glared at her with a disappointing scowl. Along with a low animalistic growl.

This sent a shiver down Malkin's spine. Because not only is this new adversary as terrifying as it looks, but the way it looks at her made its intentions towards her very clear that it was not friendly, and sure as hell not in the mood for peace. But seeing that she was slightly bigger than the newcomer, Malkin managed to gain some confidence over her foe.

She stands her ground with a screeching a warning. Telling her new enemy that she is not one to be messed with, and advised it to go back to where it came from. But the new beast did not respond. Instead, he hardened his glare. And the sapphire glow started to get brighter. Along with that, cool air started to blow out of its nose like smoke. As if it was a bull ready to charge.

Seeing that the warning did not work, Malkin changed tactics. She reared up from her hind legs and spread her above herself to make her look taller. This tactic was used to intimidate her enemy with sheer size. But unfortunately for her, the newcomer was not fazed or somewhat frightened with her size or her action. Instead, he shifted his body by moving his right paw up, and his left hind leg back. As if it was getting ready to fight.

As this happened, flashes of blue lightning crackled around the new creature. And the sapphire marking on the dragon's back began to glow even more righter than ever before. With it the creature began to rear its head back and folded its wings. And after a mere few seconds, it swung its head forward, unfolded its wings, and unleashed a fury like roar that was the loudest roar that Cassie has ever heard in her entire life.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter if you have any questions, comments, concerns or anything in particular about this chapter, story, or anything in general please click on the review box down bellow. Alright folks, see you soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 : When Dragons Danced

Toothless had now arrived at last. After having a one on one conversation with his new companion, whom he had just met a day or two ago, the Night Fury had traveled across two dimensional realms to help fight against a terrible foe. One of which is his own flesh and blood. The blood of which carried the lines of his ancestors for so many generations. Which was pretty radical in his point of view.

He agreed to do this because he fights for what is right and in hopes of earning the trust of these humans so that they can help him find a way back home. But beyond that, Toothless had seemed to notice that the dragons who occupy these lands are bringing nothing but death and destruction wherever they went. Some of it was intentionally while others were just for sport.

And based on his previous battle, these dragons made it abundantly clear that they would not stop until they bring these realms to their knees. So, he made it his own intentions to make sure that he puts an end to this madness. Because this was a bad example. Not just towards the human race, but also for his own kind as well. He knows humans too well to know about their cruelty and selfishness. And it is only up to him to make sure that his own race doesn't follow in the same steps as humanity.

And this simple mission has led the Alpha into the middle of an abandoned ghost town that was what seemed to be the capital city of EarthRealm. Where he stood between a trapped disarmed human female, and the half breed dragon that trapped her in the end. Seeing how helpless and half beaten she was, Toothless looked back and gave out a disapproving face towards his enemy. Only to let out a roar in response when she tried to show him strength.

And in return, she responded with a shriek of her own before leaping into the air. Toothless did the same as he charged at her with full force. There, the two dragons clashed into one another and wrestled with each other up in the air. Upon impact Toothless grappled his paws around Malkin's neck, and bit down on the top of it. After digging deep, he releases his hold, lashes Malkin in the face with his right paw, and slams his opponent to the ground.

While this battle went on, little Cassandra just stood there as the two dragons raged on in battle. And could not believe what she was seeing. From what she was told, all of the dragons were on the same side and were meant for one purpose. To take over this world and destroy everything they loved dearly. And to see one newly particular dragon fighting one of its own species is just surprising to her.

Afterwards, the Dragon Alpha lands right on top of the Half Breed and begins to relentlessly claw her in the face. After about four swipes, the half breed dragon retaliates by pushing him off her with her talons. Where he falls back for about a couple of yards before sticking a perfect landing. After that he launched his body up into the air and hovered just above the ground.

There Malkin charged at him with murderous intent, but was sent crashing back to the ground when he fired a plasma blast right at her chest. Then he landed back on the ground where he chirped in unison towards her. Raising his head high up with his wings spread out in order to show dominance. But Malkin let out a roar of anger in response and slowly got back up on her feet.

After that, he heard a low moaning sound and looked behind his shoulder, noticing a half-dazed Cassie Cage a few feet away from him. Who appeared to be hurt and was one her hands and knees. He knew that he had to help her, but not before taking care of he annoying half breed, who seemed to be back on her the meantime, Cassandra didn't realize it, but the Night Fury was about to put his plan into action as he turned back towards his opponent.

Unfortunately, as he turned back, Toothless failed to notice that Malkin used that as an opportunity to strike, and was slashed in the face by her tail. Causing him to stumble back and let out a moaning roar along with it. There, he lowered himself and let his tail hit the ground. Having Cassie believe that he was losing the fight. But apparently this wasn't the case.

As Toothless let his tail sit there on the concrete floor, a faint, blue glow began to appear from the smallest spike at the end of the Alpha's tail. In a matter of seconds, the glow began to travel up further to his back until it reached the back of his neck. Not knowing what it meant, Malkin blindly charged at him and opened up her talons to catch him.

But instead the cleaver Night Fury jumped back in order to avoid the attack and countered it with a full blooded strike using his atomic flame ability from his mouth. Unleashing his full might as he begins to push the half breed creature back further into the street. Cassie watched this with her eyes widened her mouth hung down as the large, extremely intense blue beam collided with Malkin. Resulting with the dragon stumbling back and falling onto its side. The beam also seemed to reflect in Cassandra Cage's eyes. Causing her to be more in awe than she has ever been in her teenage life.

In the end, Toothless was able to keep this up until Malkin falls into a sink hole just several yards away from where they currently were. Causing her to let out one last screech before vanishing beneath the sink hole. Afterward Toothless let out a snort before turning his sights over to Cassie. The teenage soldier let out a gasp when she saw this new dragon that would turn out to be her savior laying his pair of excessively big eyes on her.

Mostly because he was quite intimidating in terms of appearance. He may not look as big as the other dragons, but he surely looked just as fearful. Plus, she couldn't make out his facial expressions since she was still half dazed. Being almost squeezed to death apparently disabled her nervous system. Which made her very vulnerable to attacks.

But what made things worse was when the Night Fury started trotting over to her. It as already terrifying when she experienced being crushed to death by some half breed dragon. But the thing about that was that she accepted her fate and stare into the eyes of death then and there. She couldn't even do that with this new dragon.

She moved her head down and away from Toothless. Who seemed to be really close from what he could her. As he got closer to her, she could hear a growl escape from his mouth. With air billowing out of his nostrils and eventually blowing on her face. Causing her hair to blow back. Which probably indicated his homicidal intentions towards her. Yet she dared to not look at him. Instead, she kept her eyes shut. Waiting for death to finally claim her at last.

Yet somehow, it didn't. As she stood there waiting for her moment to die, she felt something unexpectedly grab her right arm. She opened up her eyes and saw the dragon grabbing her arm with his paw and pulled her up. Evidently helping her up to her feet. And once she was up, he closely examined her to see if there were any injuries. Which was nothing too serious. Except for a few scratches on her stomach area which seemed to be leaking with a little bit of blood. In response to this, Toothless leaned forward and started licking the blood from those wounds. Seeing the scratch marks from them with his saliva.

And although it was kind of uncomfortable for Cassie, it was also good. With each mark that had been healed she started to regain her senses. And all it took were a couple of licks. And it was very amazing for her. Once he was done, Toothless leaned back into his sitting position, but failed to see a little mark on the side of Cassie's cheek that was also leaking with blood. In which he gladly licked from and spit the blood out to the side.

Afterwards Cassie touched her face and could feel the mark fading. To that shock, she looked around her body to see all of her sounds healed up. And looked back at the dragon. Who nodded his head in a 'you're welcome' type of manner. In that particular moment, he looked at him, and realized that she was so close to the point where she cold almost touch him. She slowly reached out her right hand. And extended it towards his nostrils. Toothless had no response to this. But instead leaned his head closer to the palm of her.

They were close to contact, when a shriek was heard in the air. Toothless jolted his head back and looked behind him. Only to see Malkin climbing her way out of the sink hole that the Night Fury put her in. And from what it looks like, she didn't seem like she was afraid, but she wasn't happy either. She hovered just above the silk hole, staring at the Black Silhouette with a burning sensation. Along with the need to rip his scales out of his flesh.

Upon seeing her cruel desires for revenge, Toothless looked around to see if there were any escape routes that his associate could take. And saw the road that was just behind her. Eventually Toothless stares back at her. Upon this he lifts his left wing out and points at the direction behind her. In response Cassie looks toward the road, and then looks back at the dragon with a bit of disbelief. '_Is he literally telling me to get lost' _she wondered.

She got her answer when a shriek was heard from Malkin just down the street and Toothless letting out a short yet loud roar, while pointed at the road even harder. Urging her to quickly run to safety.

"Alright! Alright!" she said. "I'm going!"

After that, she took a few steps back before turning around and bolted down the street. Yet as she ran, she couldn't help but look back at the Night Fury, still not able to believe what just happened for the last couple of minutes. She started to get more surprises out of this creature than ever before. The latest being a nod of approval that he gave her as she ran.

From what she had experienced for the last forty-eight hours, every dragon that she had ever met had tried to kill her. And this one totally had that chance to take her life when she was weak and vulnerable. Why didn't he? What was the reason of his hesitation? This question came along with others as she continued to go down the road alone.

_'Is he the one Raiden mentioned would come back at the Desert Command? _she asked herself. 'Could he be the one? _I thought he was gonna be more scarier than that. Then again, Raiden was never that specific. At least he'd be enough to french fry the sh*t stick that crashed our party a couple days ago. But it has to be him. He's actually been legitmately chill so far. Considering he's a complete bad*ss in my opinion.'_

Once she was at a far enough distance, Toothless turned back to his opponent. Who had landed on the edge of the sink hole, and sent a challenging shriek towards the Black Silhouette. In which he responded with his own alpha roar with his wings spread out. Accepting the half-breed's challenge. Afterwards she let out a war cry before charging full speed towards the Night Fury. Who does the same as he gallops on all four legs.

Halfway close, Toothless leaps into the air. With Malkin lunging upward towards him. She hoped in grabbing him by the neck and carrying him off to the sunset to rip him apart. Unfortunately this wasn't the case. Instead she was met by the back of the Dragon Alpha's tail that apparently hit the top of her head. And was then sent crashing to the ground bellow.

With Toothless landing at the same time as her. Then, as she got up to her feet, Toothless grabs the top of her head with his muzzle, pulls it back, and then swipes his right paw across her face. Then he adds onto the attack with an uppercut by the chin. Enraged, Malkin lunges forth and pounces on top of Toothless's chest in order to throw him off balance.

But as she did this Toothless rears his head back and fires a plasma blast straight at her face. Causing her to stumble back and fall face first onto the ground. With a moan, Malkin started to slowly recover from the blow, when she notices something to her right. It was a stop sign. It was so close to her that she can almost reach it. Before she did she turned her head towards Toothless and then back at the sign. And then instantly got an idea.

In quick thinking, she cuts the end of the stop sign in half, grabbed it with her tail, and swings it across the Night Fury's head. Bashing in the side of his face an made him stumble back. Toothless lunges forwards after the attack, but was met by another strike that hit him across his face yet again. Which caused him to fall back a couple of yards and crash onto the concrete floor bellow him.

Seeing that it worked, Malkin couldn't feel a bit confident about herself, to the point where she as far as walking closer towards the downed dragon. Which proved to be a mistake in her favor, because as she moved closer to her fallen enemy, Toothless ultimately selected an alternative method of attack. He reached out and grabbed two fallen trash can lids that he had knocked over during his fall.

Then, as he got back up, he used them like a pair of brass knuckles to smash down on his opponent. Lending two hook strikes that cuts her off guard. Afterwards, Toothless holds lids out to the sides, and like using cymbals, crashes on both sides of Malkin's so hard, to the point where he almost breaks her facial structure. And boy did it hurt like hell.

The blow made Malkin jump out in anger, followed by a raging roar. But was instead met with a plasma blast that caused her to stumble away. Crashing back onto the concrete floor like she had done the most previous of times. She then reared back up, snapping a nearby pole with her jaws in rage. With her being down, Toothless took full advantage of this and decided to grab her in the back with his paws.

Followed by him flapping his wings as he carried her off of the ground with his raw strength and power. Once they were about fifteen feet up in the air, the Night Fury repositioned himself and hurled her across the street to his right. In which she managed to land on her feet for once and not crash on her face for once. But with that, she became more and more angry.

As Toothless landed back on the ground and cautiously moved towards his sworn enemy, the Half Breed dragon aggressively slams her claws into the ground. Staggering into a charging stance. Now she was p*ssed. She let out an ear-piercing shriek, before rushing towards Toothless with a very vicious intent. The Dragon Alpha did the same, but failed to notice that while she was charging at him, she had her talons out.

And she inevitably sprung upon his upper body. Grabbing his chest with her talons and clinging on them tightly. Toothless tried to reposition himself so he could gain the advantage, but felt Malkin's tail pierce through the scales of his lower abdomen. He was gonna push it off with his hind legs, but by the time he could even touch it, it was too late. Malkin angrily slashed through the Night Fury's hide. Searing though his flesh like cutting a turkey.

Toothless let out a cry of pain in response to this. Feeling the cold sharp steel of the half breed's tail cutting through his skin. Seeing this as a distraction, Malkin takes this opportunity to clamp both of her jaws onto the left side of Toothless's neck, and sunk her teeth further into the Night Fury's flesh. And the further she sunk her teeth into his skin, the louder Toothless roared out. Conveying to the severe amount of pain and agony that he so happens to feel.

But after a moment, Toothless lowered his eye into a glare. And then bit down onto Malkin's neck. There, they two dragons engage in what seems to be a deadlock. With both jaws locked onto their necks. Biting down even harder than before. But as Toothless with his fangs, he noticed that his left paw was near the side of Malkin's head. In which to gave him an idea.

As the two of them continued their battle of fangs, Toothless moved his paw at a suitable position just on the side of her face. Then in one motion, he slides it down so fast, to the point where it slashed through her eye area.

The half breed shrieked out in pain. Letting go of her grip on Toothless and held the side of her face with her left claw. On the ground Toothless slowly stagger upwards so he could continue the fight, but stopped to notice the big gash on the left side of his body. Which was already leaking with blood. And the worst part was that it did not go completely unnoticed.

Behind a nearby bus just not far from the street, Kitana observed the entire battle, and was able to notice the injury that her compadre had received earlier. She walked Toothless through the city the moment they have arrived and the two of them stumbled upon the two dragons just as they corner young Cassie. At that time, Toothless set her down and told her to hide while he sprung an ambush upon the two. Since then she saw the whole thing, and from what she could tell, that large gash that the Night Fury had on his side did not look good.

And from many years of fighting from Edenia to Shao Kahn's court, she knew that Toothless may not last much longer on the battlefield. However, she did not know how Toothless would react to this scar considering he and his adversary are entirely different species. And it made it harder for her to predict how a dragon could still be able to fight with vast amounts of injuries.

But despite her theories, the conclusion didn't paint a good picture on Toothless's outcome. Because as both a fighter and a killer, she knew from the bottom of her heart that the most injured of fighters would be the first to go down. And to this knowledge, she started to display a great amount of fear and worry for her friend. And also thought for a moment if she should go help him out.

But what she didn't know was that something unexpectedly was about to happen at this moment. As she observed, she noticed that Toothless's scar began to heal faster than both of them were expecting. To the point where it faded until it looked like it wasn't even there. It was much of a surprise for Toothless because this has never happened to him. It was completely new to him. And he couldn't determine whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. But once it was fully healed, Toothless turned back towards his enemy and let out a low growl.

Malkin noticed the entire scene with her half scarred eye, and was put on high alert. She already had managed to wound the fierce reptile, and used most of her might in doing so. And yet he was still standing, with the wounds that she had created already healed up. In her mind, that was impossible. For a dragon to have healing powers even after having a series of crucial blows that would eventually make him bleed.

Yet or Kitana, it was somewhat incredible. She had seen and even experienced giving blows that would end a person's life without question. And to witness this was really surprising to her. And was very thankful for it. And despite this turn of events, Toothless staggered into a fighting stance so that he can finish this fight. In which Malkin did the same as well. Though, she was about done with this creature and his blasphemy. And decided that it was about time that she killed him already.

And to this mindset, the fight continued on. As Malkin charged with full rage, Toothless starts off the assault with a slash across the face with his right paw. Then he strikes again with another swipe with his left paw. Malkin tries to press her assault with a lunge to the face, but the Night Fury counters with a swing of his tail. That causes her to stumble near a building to her left.

There, Toothless pins her against the wall followed by a backhand across the face with his left wing. Afterwards, Toothless leaps back with his back glowing bright blue. But instead of an atomic breath like Kitana was expecting, Toothless fired a series of plasma blasts that projected like torpedoes. With each one slamming into Malkin's head and chest area and inflicting a tremendous amount of damage.

The Half Breed beast let out an inhumane screech in pain before falling backwards and crashing to the ground. In the aftermath, Toothless ceased fire before walking towards the badly injured dragon. Who slowly crawled up to her feet and winced in pain. She as pretty dazed from what Toothless could see. Her head was down, and she was breathing hard. Indicating that she was almost worn out from all the fighting.

Upon looking a the Night Fury, she saw the look of his face. In which Toothless's mouth pulled back with him baring his teeth. Revealing his cruel intentions that were aimed among the half breed. Then in one motion, just as Malkin was about to make her one last final attempt to win over her opponent, Toothless turns around and swings his tail at the side of her face.

Causing her to fly across the street to her right. But what Toothless failed to realize was that Kitana was just down that street, Standing in the middle of the road. But thankfully she was able to see the dragon flying towards her direction, ad barrel rolled to her left in order to avoid contact. After that she managed to look back and watch as the dragon crash deep into the building that she was just standing behind.

Once the half breed was out of his sight, Toothless let out a snort before focusing his senses to try to find the scent of the other dragon from before. In which he instantly picked up. And from what his senses were telling him, it wasn't too far. And like a bloodhound, Toothless sniffed the air, following the scent of the other dragon that led him in the opposite direction.

The Night Fury let out a hiss-like growl as he turned his head in that direction. Mainly hearing the noises of flames and destruction by that particular dragon. He was about to go off in that direction when one of his ear appendages picked up something. When he turned around, he saw Kitana catching up to him within the range of seven yards.

There Toothless repositioned himself so that he was facing his companion. Who responded with a reassuring smile along with a wink with her left eye.

"It's okay," she said. "Go get'em."

Toothless responded with a light nod with his head. Then he turned back around, spread his wings, and took flight to go catch the other dragon Leaving Kitana to turn around and go in the opposite direction in hopes of finding anyone that was still in the city.

* * *

In another part of the city, the Hungarian Horntail bellowed in a devilish manner as he flew his way around the city. There may not be as many humans now that the evacuations were complete, but there was still the benefit of setting random things on fire. In which he took no hesitation to do. As he flew further down the street, he turns towards a line of parked cars and spews out large amounts of flame upon them. Causing massive explosions as the ground erupted in fire.

Then he turns to the side of the building and spouts out a stream of fire that breaks through the windows. Also creating massive holes through the building as the insides of the building started to flare up. The destruction that the horned reptile had left behind gave him a little bit of satisfaction. Seeing as the streets boiled in fire. In which he admired to see as he looked back.

Yet to his destruction, it did not go unnoticed. From a bigger distance out of range of the dragon's rampage, Sonya Blade, Jacqui Briggs and the rest of their squad witnessed the demolition take place. They were busy loading the last of the survivors onto a convoy of ten trucks or more when this creature so happened to appear on the street nearest to them.

The good thing about this was that he didn't spot them yet. Which would buy them some time to get these civilians to the refugee camp just outside of the city. But that wasn't the thing that worried the General. What worried her was that they encountered this dragon before. And the last time she saw it, was the time she sent her daughter to create a distraction so they could escort the refugees to the convoy.

But now that she sees it, with no sign of the Commander to follow through, Sonya was beginning to worry about her. Did she make it out? Did this thing kill her? Or...did something else kill her? She could not say. But all she knew was that he daughter was missing. And his was not a good sign. But besides that, she also focused on getting these people out of here. Which they had to do quickly.

"Jacqui," she called out. "How're we doing o the evacuation?"

"Everyone's on board General," she answered. "It's just us two."

"Good," the General said in satisfaction. "Get these people out of here."

By that time Jacqui moved up to the front to give the drivers the green light. Meanwhile, Sonya went up to the rear to confront one of the soldiers.

"Private," she said. "I want you and you're men to go escort the convoy to the refugee camp. If we're not back in thirty, you know what to do."

"Yes ma'am," he said before joining the convoy.

Afterwards the convoys took off with everyone on board. Ad the only two who remaining were the Sonya and Jacqui. Who stayed behind to await the General's next commands.

"Alright General," she said. "What do we do next?"

Before she could answer, she looked back at the ammo stash that was unexpectedly left behind. Which could prove some use if she wanted to go crazy. Then she looked back at the destruction that the Hungarian Horntail had left.

"How many explosives do we have?" she asked her fellow soldier.

"Enough to blow an entire building," Jacqui answered. "Why?"

"Let's pull off one last move," she answered. "Buy the convoy some time to escape."

"Are you sure it will work?" Jacqui asked. "It's suicide."

"It has to," Sonya replied. "If that thing gets to the convoy innocent people will die."

"But you heard what Kitana and Raiden said earlier," Jaqcui recalled. "We're no match for those things."

"Listen soldier," Sonya explained. "You and I are the only things standing between those ugly bastards and a convoy of twenty thousand people. Now we have a choice here, we either sit and wait, or we take these explosives and do something really stupid! What's your saying?"

After that Jacqui took a moment to think about an answer, and apparently came up with one. Once she understood where the General was going at.

"Let's do it."

Then they both grabbed two rocket launchers and waited for the beast to turn up. Meanwhile, the Hungarian Horntail continued his path of destruction when from the corner of his eye, he saw the convoy of cars trying to escape. His first response was to not let them leave the city without the conclusion of burning them to crisp. He searched the entire city for something to kill within his flames. Since the destruction of the military he had no luck in finding humans to slay.

But to now see the last convoy of human survivors trying to make their escape to freedom kinda gave he a satanic feeling. Ad he'd be damned if the other smaller dragons got to them first. This was his kill. And he would not be more satisfied until he catches it. He quickly turns to that street and flies as fast as he could to catch up to the convoy. Luckily for him, he had much more of an advantage in the air than on the ground.

So there would be nothing to stand in his way. Unfortunately, this turned about to be false. Because before he could even reach the convoy, he felt two explosives hit the bottom of his chest. Catching him off guard and causing him to lose control of his flight stability. He tried to regain control, but by the time he could, he ended up meeting the ground. And was sent crashing onto the floor of the city.

Pummeling across the road and smashing through an metro bus. With a heavy thud, the Hungarian Horntail came to a stop while laying atop on a pile of debris. He slowly picked himself up, wincing in the amount of pain that he had received from the fall. He did not know what hit him, but whatever it was, he was going to find and destroy as soon as he regained his senses.

But to this, he did not have to look far. Because as he climbed out of the debris, Sonya and Jacqui emerged from the street with two grenade launchers in their hands. When the horned reptile finally got back up on his feet he looked down upon the two mortals. Standing just a few yards from them. From that point on he looked at them in anger, and a bit of shock as well.

No one has ever taken him down while flying. In fact, no one has ever been ale to stand up to him and catch him off guard. With the exception of that spineless girl that he and Malkin dealt with earlier. But it didn't matter anymore since she was disposed of properly. But besides that, he just couldn't believe that two humans were able to bring him down.

Of course it did not cease his intentions to tear them apart, but he wanted to get one last look on them before they died. But to his cause, these mortals didn't seem afraid of him. In fact, they were both able to look at him without fear or descent. Which made him a little more anxious, and somewhat surprised. But as he moved closer, they were already gonna but the little plan they had into action. Which he did not notice.

"So what now?" Jacqui asked.

"Just follow my lead," the General answered.

She took a step forward with her grenade launcher hosted to her side. Waiting for the precise moment to make her move But before she could do that, she had to get the beast's attention.

"Hey you!" she called out.

From that call, the Hungarian Horntail moved closer towards Sonya. Unaware about what was about to happen next. As he was in a close enough distance, both soldiers raised their grenade launchers to point directly at the Hungarian Horntail's head. And then fired one round. To their credit, the Hungarian Horntail did not take notice of the grenades.

And before he could even react the grenades struck the front of his face. Causing two massive explosions that sent the horned reptile to stumble back a couple of feet. In response to this assault, the Hungarian Horntail let out a roar before shaking his head rapidly in anger. Obviously upset by the exploding grenades.

"I think we just p**sed it off," Jacqui commented.

Sonya couldn't help but agree to that. Because even though their plan worked out fine, it left the horned dragon very unhappy. As for the Hungarian Horntail himself, that was the last straw. For too long he had been feared by mortals such as humans. And the fact that these two would have the nerve to strike him once more was the last time. And it was never really personnel when it comes to his victims, but he s definitely going to enjoy their deaths. And he'd see to it.

He reared up with his wings expanded. Inside his mouth, an orange-like glow appeared. Ready to be unleashed upon the two mortal. Sonya and Jacqui pointed their grenade launchers at the creature in response and prepared to open fire. If they were going to die, then they should at least make it pretty. But apparently, it never came to that.

Before he could even launch his attack, the Hungarian Horntail was cut off by a a high pitched sound. A sound that seemed to come from something that would b much more fierce than he was. But despite this sudden feeling, it made Sonya and Jacqui a little bit confused. That was until Jacqui spotted a small blur that came from the direction behind the Hungarian Horntail.

She turned her head slightly to the left and narrowed her eyes a bit so that she could see better. And it turns out that the blur that she spotted was a form of a creature that was from a far enough distance. And fro what it looks like, it way coming straight towards them. Sonya was about to ask her what she was looking at, and apparently saw what the young Briggs soldier saw. And her eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

Having noticed the strange feeling too, the Hungarian Horntail turned his head around in the direction where the sound was coming from. He had heard this type of sound, as well as witness the flashes of blue lightning earlier before. And responded by moving as far away from the part of the city where it appeared as possible. And hoped that he'd never have to encounter such a powerful thing.

Unfortunately, he would have to. Because now this mysterious creature had found him and was headed straight for his direction. This was made abundantly clear when as a shadow passed over the street. Along with the sounds of wings flapping from that direction. But before anyone could confirm the mysterious appearance, the blur dove down and collapsed onto the street just a few yards away from the Hungarian Horntail.

Sending a shockwave across the street and causing the ground to shake a bit. Sonya and Jacqui fought to maintain their balance. And succeeding in doing so. But not before their eyes widened at the sight of a massive, dark form rise from the debris. Along with a pair of light emerald green eyes that burned with a bestial fury. Their glare locked onto the horned creature and the two small human female soldiers.

Then the mysterious creature was revealed when Toothless rose from the smoke. Meeting the Hungarian Horntail face to face. His maw opened up, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth that could pierce through skin. He two from paws staggered, with dagger-like claws extended. Ready to slice through anything they could touch. And his eyes met with a revolting glare. A glare that would display his dark intentions towards his the horned reptile.

Who was scared of the fact that he's getting a taste of his own medicine. And to his point of view, it wasn't a good taste. And even though this new adversary of his did not look as intimidating as far as appearance goes, he saw that his demeanor was that of an angry lion. Ready to take his own territory with no remorse or mercy. And from what Toothless could see, he could tell that this dragon was the type of dragon that would bully his way to the top of the food chain.

It kind of reminded him of the dragons that would always look down upon him when he was a broad wing. But now he's not an broad wing anymore. He was a titan wing. Which is extremely rare compared to most dragons. Not only that, but he was also the Alpha Dragon of his own world. And is now probably the most feared and respected dragon who is at the height of his power. And while he may hide underground, he will always fight a bully. No matter how big or how strong they were.

But despite this type of behavior, the Hungarian Horntail didn't find Toothless as intimidating as he thought he would be. He thought that he would be bigger than him in terms of size. But apparently he was twice as tall as his adversary. And could pick him up with his own talons if he could. The only thing that was problematic was the dark intentions that the Night Fury displayed towards him. Plus, he seemed that he was more fueled with testosterone than he was. Making him twice as aggressive than he was.

Yet to this, the Hungarian Horntail decided to use size to his advantage. He took a step forward, extending his wings to his sides and issues a warning roar. In a attempt to show how big he is compared to the Black Silhouette. And hoped that he would intimidate him enough for him to back down. But despite this attempt, Toothless did not seem to be amused.

Instead, he responded with his own mighty alpha roar. That was deeper and more louder than the Hungarian Hortail's warning. The sound f the roar sent a cold chill that crawled up the Hungarian Horntail's spine. Causing him to take a few steps back. But instead of backing down, the Hungarian Horntail stood his ground. He staggered his feet and issued a challenging roar. And the Dragon Alpha responded with a roar in acceptance to his challenge. Also taking a fighting stance.

The two dragons let out a series of roars before moving closer to each other. While this was going on, Sonya and Jacqui quickly moved back so that they could stay out of range from the crossfires. And after a distant moment, the Hungarian Horntail starts thundering his way towards the Night Fury. Letting out a screech with a means to tear his enemy apart.

But the Night Fury react with lightning speed. Raising his right paw high up and bringing it down across the Hungarian Horntail's face before it could even complete its initial rush. Then he follows that attack with another swipe to the face with his right paw. And then swings his right paw again. The Hungarian Horntail tried to take the advantage, but Toothless counters with a tail swipe across his face.

Then he lunges forth and climbs up onto the Hungarian Horntail's back. Clawing at the scales in his back with great ferocity. Th Hungarian Horntail let out a shriek of pain in response to the Night Fury digging into his hide. He twisted and turned his body. Bucking wildly like a bull in a ring at his best attempts to throw his opponent off. Yet they weren't working. Because despite his best attempts, the Black Silhouette remained latched onto his back.

While the two dragons spent most of their time killing each other, Sonya and Jacqui were on the sidelines debating on whether or not they should leave or stay. For them this was very mesmerizing to see. It was all just random. And like many before them, they had never seen the dragons fighting one another. And ow they they see two highly different ones have a go at each other was a really big deal. But it wasn't the one that almost blasted them to oblivion that put them most on edge, it was the one that had just showed up before it could actually happen that made their day.

They had a hard time figuring out whether he was on their side or if he had a score to settle with this particular dragon. They couldn't say for sure. But despite these unanswered questions that ran through their heads like silk, they figured that they couldn't do much at this moment due to the fighting going on. But they still couldn't help but feel that the black dragon was not part of their natural order. More importantly that he didn't belong in the ranks of the invading dragon army.

Their theory was confirmed when Toothless cracks a particular horn on top of the Hungarian Horntail's head, rips it off clean with his teeth, and tosses it away from the scene. Enraged by this sort of action, the Hungarian Horntail grabs the edge of the Night Fury's tail while he was caught off guard. Seizing the opportunity to take the advantage.

Then with a snarl, the horned beast jerks his head around violently. Dragging the Dragon Alpha off his back and carrying him with him by the tail. Then he spins two times before hurling Toothless into the air and down the street. But to this move, Toothless was able to land on his feet and skid across the concrete floor. And after getting up to twenty feet, he came to a straight halt before launching himself into the direction of the Hungarian Horntail with is wings.

This turned out to be a big mistake for the Lone Wolf. Because as he charged blindly towards the spiked reptile, the Hungarian Horntail noticed the distance between him and his opponent, and decided to take advantage of that. So he spun around and slammed his tail against Toothless before he could even reach him. The collision sends the Night Fury flying back down the street. Causing him to fall on his side and slide down the street.

He got up to twenty-five feet before coming to a screeching halt. While the Night Fury spent some of his time recovering, the Hungarian Horntail took the opportunity to turn around and bolt across the street. Taking flight and putting as such distance between him and the Dragon Alpha as possible. Who took off after him in response after he climbed up back on his feet.

But before Toothless could catch up to the Hungarian Horntail as he turned the corner to another street, he saw that his opponent was gone. Vanished without a trace. But despite that, Toothless knew that his sworn enemy could not have gotten far, and cautiously started flying through the street. Listening to every sound that passed through his senses.

He knew that he was here somewhere. Waiting for the precise moment to jump out of the blue and pounce. But the question was where? His senses told him that the Hungarian Horntail was still in the area, but he couldn't see where he could possibly be. That did not mean that he couldn't be on high alert. Yet he still couldn't find him. After turning another block he decided to give up when a high pitched whistling sound caused him to come to a complete stop.

Toothless turned his head around and evidently spotted Cassie Cage and her drone Emma, who were standing on top of a construction platform and were about thirty feet tall from ground floor. And from what he could see the CO appeared to be the source of the whistling. Why? He did not know. But he did have a feeling that he was about to find out. He flew over to the platform and slightly hovered above her.

"The dragon you were just wrestling with," she started. "He went that way!"

She pointed to her right into the direction that would be Toothless's left. He looked towards that direction and saw a building just at the end of the street. In which there was a huge hole in it. Indicating that he may be hiding in there. Toothless turned back Cassie and slightly nods his head in a understanding of where the lone soldier was getting at.

In return Cassie couldn't help but feel a bit surprised about how highly intelligent the Night Fury seemed to be. Being an animal, most don't usually understand humans. But then again, dragons are known to be creatures with extreme intelligence. Especially since they seem to have a better understanding of strategies and coordination. But despite this sudden feeling, Cassie also couldn't help but feel impressed with this dragon as well.

She noticed him battling the Hungarian Horntail on her way down to the meeting point and couldn't help but watch. Now, that did mean risking her own life and safety to get relatively close to the crossfires, but she couldn't help feel a bit entertained by that particular brawl.

It was like a football game that was very exciting to watch, or a heavyweight boxing match that everyone talks about so much. It was indeed a bloody spectacle to observe from a secure distance. And when she noticed that the Night Fury had gone in search for his opponent after it turned a corner, she knew that she had to help him out. Which is why she called him out and pointed in the direction that his foe went.

And Toothless proved his intelligence by turning towards the building that she pointed out ad flies towards it. Now knowing that the Hungarian Horntail could possibly be hiding there, Toothless fires a blue flame towards the building. Ripping through the glass as explosions start to set off within the building. Toothless moved to the sides of the building in order to flush his opponent out. And apparently did it to the point where the building started coming down and eventually collapse.

When the dust cleared Toothless searched the remains and inspected a body somewhere. But despite that, he could find one. And either Cassie's predictions were wrong, or he bailed out of the building just before the Night Fury could bring it down. He wasn't entirely sure. But before he can come up with a solution, something happened that not even he could see coming.

Without a warning, the front wall of the building to his right exploded outward. And with it, the Hungarian Horntail sprang out with a surprise attack. Tackling Toothless with his talons and slamming him backwards into the building just behind him. Toothless retaliates by firing a plasma blast directly at the Hungarian Horntail's face. But is instead pushed deeper into the building before being spun around and smashing him into the building whence he came from. And then proceeded to push him deeper into the building and out of the other side where they tumbled onto the street.

Despite that, the Hungarian Horntail pressed the attack by leaping towards Toothless and clamping his jaws onto the bottom of Toothless's neck in a attempt to choke him to death. He may have had a hard beating earlier, but the Hungarian Horntail still managed to get a firm grip on the Night Fury's neck and cut off his air. In which Toothless tried to break free of as much as possible. And ended up failing.

Meanwhile, Cassie watched in horror as she came down the construction platform with the help of Emma and watched as Toothless was being put in a sleeper hold by the Hungarian Horntail. While she knew how destructive and powerful the Night Fury could be, she couldn't help but feel concerned to see him like this. And it didn't even feel better when she spotted him foaming at the mouth while he desperately struggled to push his opponent off.

But what made things from bad to worse was when he heard a familiar shriek coming in the direction of the two dragons. Toothless managed to look up and catch a glimpse of the half breed dragon Malkin descending from the clouds above them. From what he could see she was coming in really fast. Determined to finish the little score that they had earlier. Toothless knew that she wouldn't stay down for too long. But he didn't know that she would already recover and attack at the wrong timing.

He still had to deal with the Hungarian Horntail. Who was still choking him out. And now that he had to deal with Malkin too, this was something he couldn't deal with. Or...perhaps not. Perhaps it could use this to his advantage. Because while he indeed was coming straight for him, it looked like she had no idea that the Hungarian Horntail was already busy choking the very lights out of him. Could she not see? Was she just blindly charging into battle, not know what would be at stake? He could not say.

But apparently, it did give him an idea that could turn the tide of the battle. In quick thinking, Toothless places his claws on both sides of the Hungarian Horntail's jaws. And with all his strength he pulls them in the opposite direction. Attempting to break the Satan's hold on his neck. And to this strategy, it works. Toothless managed to pull the Hungarian Horntails' jaws off of his neck and hold them there Horned for a descent amount of time.

During that hour, Malkin flew down the street and headed in their direction. Extending her talons out and bared her teeth with murderous intent. At that time Toothless prepared to unleash his ultimate plan. He latches his hind legs on the sides of the Hungarian Horntail's hips. Completely immobilizing him. And with the force of an average male kangaroo, he kicks his opponent up into the air and into the direction where Malkin was flying at. Causing the two dragons to collide into each other and tumble their way down the street.

As the two made their way down the street, Toothless rolled back onto his stomach and took a moment before pushing himself back up onto his four limbs. However, despite the recover, it wouldn't be for too long. Down the street just a fifteen feet away from him, Malkin and the Hungarian Horntail began to turn on each other after the little incident that just happened between them.

The Hungarian Horntail began berating Malkin for the little stunt that she pulled and told her to watch where she was going. And in return, the half breed creature reminded the spiked reptile who side she was on. They were about to claw each other's eyes out, had Toothless not have gotten their attention. Toothless mocked them both for acting like children. And taunted them to let them know that they were little compared to him and that he was now on top.

Enraged by the mockery, the Hungarian Horntail lunged forth and attempted to do the same sleeper hold he had done on the Black Silhouette earlier. But instead Toothless fired a plasma blast that sends the Spiked Beast back a couple of yards. Crashing against the building behind them. After witnessing the counter, Toothless turns to Malkin and raises his head up on dominance. Telling Malkin to back down.

But instead, the Half Breed responds by launching a series of knife-like spikes at the Dragon Alpha's direction while leaping into the air. In which Toothless gracefully dodged and took flight as well. Hovering at the same level as his previous opponent. Through this attack phase though, he couldn't help but pity her. Despite the warning, it turns out that Malkin would rather fight than submit. Which Toothless was completely okay with. If she would not yield, than he is going to have to take things to a whole new level.

Malkin flew down towards Toothless and extended her talons. Grabbing Toothless by the back of his shoulders before he could retaliate. There she spun him around in order to get a good grip. Toothless let out a roar as he felt her talons dig deeper into his scales. Before letting out another one in pain as he felt Malkin's teeth sink into his neck. In retaliation to this, he bites down her neck with his own jaws. Causing her to release her own grip on him.

Then he reached his paws out and grabs the Half Breed by her shoulder. And, had enough of her games, swings her across a building. With her tail ripping through the glass in conclusion. Afterwards, he lets go of his grip on her and tosses her further down the street. But before she could hit the ground, she managed to recover her flight posture and circle around to have another go at the Toothless.

But by that time the Night Fury was quite annoyed with her at this point. Only to the fact that she would't just give up and leave the place and go back home. But if it had to be this way, than so be it. He glared at her and let out a little snarl. Watching as she turns the corner and flies towards his direction at full speed. The Half Breed beast echoes a screech as a means to end the Night Fury's life right here and right now.

However, Toothless was now ready for her. The Night Fury spun around. Turning his body sideways in mid air. And before Malkin could even sink her claws into him, her rambling screech was met by a single tail swipe that sent her crashing into the building to the Black Silhouette's right. When Toothless recovered he looked and saw shards of glass pierce through the Half Breed dragon's chest. Along with that one big piece of glass cut through her right wing and severed it. Causing it to fall towards the ground floor.

Afterwards, the critically injured Malkin looked up at Toothless one last time before dropping her head down. Letting out one last painful yet quiet moan before evidently going silent. Toothless would expect the body, but he already knew that the Half Breed Beast was now dead. And came to the conclusion that he had won the battle. But instead of celebrating, he looked at the opposite direction and dropped his head down. Breathing heavily in great fatigue after doing all of that fighting.

Indeed he was victorious, but it all had come with a great cost. He had received many scars and injuries during his squabble. And was almost choked out during the process as well. And yet despite all of that, he managed to remain standing. He just hoped that it would all be worth it in the end. Then, during his moment of recovery, he heard a small sound of rubble being moved.

When he looked towards the street he ended up locking eyes with Cassie Cage. Who appeared to have seen the whole thing from a distance. And was also mesmerized by it as well. Only because of the fact that the newcomer who would seem to be the one who would save them all brutally murder the very dragon that could have killed him had he not showed up. But regardless to the whole situation, he couldn't help but feel her confidence rise up again.

Not only because the enemy could finally be beaten, but there is some good within the dragon species. Which could inevitably turn the tide of the despite that moment, it appeared to be short live as Toothless felt a stream of fire hit the side of his face. Sending him stumbling down to the ground floor and collided with the ground. Sending up ashes of debris so high, it almost reach the height where Malkin had crashed.

"NO!" Cassie called out.

When the dust cleared she saw Toothless on the ground and apparently half dazed. She wondered hat would have attacked him when a thundering roar sang through the air. And through the mists, the Hungarian Horntail emerged into the area. It appeared that he had recovered from the strike earlier. And was more enraged from before. He had noticed that Malkin had been defeated in battle, but he did not care. At this point, all that mattered to him was destroying his imposter.

Who he had seen was trying to get back up. The Hungarian Horntail reacted quickly by flying over to where Toothless had laid and spat out flames upon the Night Fury's back in order to incinerate his hide. Toothless let out a howl of pain as he was sent back into the ground. The flames that hit his back prevented him from moving any further. Leaving him trapped in the crater.

Cassie looked on in great terror as she watched her savior being pinned to the ground. He was to be the one that could change the tables of history, but now he lays on the ground beaten and battered to a bloody pulp. And she stood there, finding herself even more useless than ever. It didn't have to be this way. She could go in there and come to her hero's aid if she could. But knowing what would be at stake was holding her back a little. And she hated that feeling.

After a mere fifteen seconds after, the Hungarian Horntail stopped. Taking a moment to look down on his fallen opponent. Who did not move in response. Well, that was until after a few seconds later. Toothless somewhat managed to move. But he was weak. And could barely manage to lift one of his paws. Which left him vulnerable to attacks. More importantly attacks from the Hungarian Horntail. Who landed on the ground close to is fallen enemy.

The Spiked Reptile let out a low, yet mutilating growl in an evil and murderous intent as he moves closer to Toothless. When the Dragon Alpha tried to ift himself back up he felt the side of his body being turned and his neck being pressed on by the Hungarian Horntail's foot. And ended up staring at his rival, who looked down upo him. The Hungarian Horntail made it abundantly clear that he wouldn't give the Night Fury a chance to gonna get back up. And he also made his intentions towards him clear. He was gonna tear him limb by limb, starting with his upper body.

And once he was done with that, he'd rip off his head and show it to his master in hopes of getting a reward in return. In response, Toothless didn't whimper or fear for his future. Instead he spat at the Hungarian Horntail's face. As if he was disrespecting him even further. And in return the Hungarian Horntail pressed the Night Fury's further into the ground. And prepared to do his worse on his fallen enemy.

But before he could even lay a tooth on him, he felt the left side of his face being slashed from out of nowhere. Catching him off guard and throwing his head to his side. He looked up to see what hit him, only to stand face to face with a mysterious figure in blue. It was indeed a human. But it ended up being a human in a mask. Which made it hard to tell who it was.

From a distance Cassie could see what was going on and was somewhat confused to who the person could be. But all she knew that this person was a female dressed up like an assassin, with two daggers in both of hands. The Hungarian Horntail growled at this mysterious female whom had decided to interrupt his killing process, and tempted to lash out at her.

But before that could happen, the mysterious assassin started swinging her daggers across the Hungarian Honrtail's face. Driving him ever farther away from the downed Night Fury. Who spent his time slowly recovering in the process. Meanwhile, Cassie didn't need to come to the conclusion that this person would be brave but foolish to even go toe to toe with a dragon.

But then again, she also went toe to toe with a dragon. And it turned out to be the same dragon that she nearly defeated earlier. But as long as it meant saving her hero from being brutally murdered by this abomination then she was okay with it. But then again, why is she still here? She should be helping them two out while not standing on the sidelines waiting for something to already happen.

"Sc**w this," she said to herself. "Emma, let's kick some *ss!"

And with that, she held onto her drone as it carried her into the air. Carrying with great speed as they go to join the fight. Meanwhile, the assassin starts off with a few quick swings that would cut through the Hungarian Horntail's face. He tries to take the offense but ends up slipping a crescent kick that causes the Horned Beast to stumble back. In return the Hungarian Horntail retaliates with a tail swipe that sends her back a couple of yards. But she manages to stay on her feet and dashes forward.

Annoyed with this little insect, the Hungarian Horntail sends a stream of fire headed the assassin's way. Who slides under it and kicks it on the right side with a jump back kick. Throwing him off balance a little. The Spiked Dragon manages to recover in time to dodge several more attacks from this assassin. He would crush her like a bug, had she not been so unusually fast.

But this turned out to be a muted subject after he mistakenly lunged forth at her. Which was something that would cost him dearly. Because instead of clamping his jaws around her like he wanted, he ended up getting a foot to the left side of the face during mid-air. Sending him crashing to the side. As he picked himself back up, he stared at the assassin whom has brought him down.

This was the second time this has happened to him. Being brought down by a mortal such as the one who was staring him down. And he was entirely annoyed by it. Either these humans turned out to be stronger than anticipated or he was extremely weak. Which he continued to deny. He was the blood of the dragon. And dragons don't get beat easily by mere insects.

And despite that knowledge, it motivated him to finally take the offense. After the assassin takes out one of her daggers in order to finish him off, he grabs her by the legs with his jaws and throws her down the street. Unlike the first time, the masked assassin was unable to stay on her feet and unfortunately tumbles down. After that he moves forward to try to finish her off, when a boot from out of the blue collides with his face.

Sending him crashing against a building to his left. When he recovers, he was enraged to see Cassie Cage still alive and ready to beat him down even further. He thought that she died by the hands of his partner. Turns out now he was wrong. But at least this should give out the opportunity for a little payback. He charged at her with the force of that of an angry bull.

In return Cassie dodges the first snap attempt along with the next two attacks. Then she retaliates with a few punches to the face before ending with a her signature kick. After that she takes out her pistols and shoots the Horned Reptile. Only for the bullets to not pierce through his hide. So she ditches her guns once she had run out of ammo and dashes towards him.

In return the Hungarian Horntail sends out a stream of flame her way. But Cassie shields herself with the glow before responding with a flip-kick when he had gone closer to her. Afterwards she lands a drop kick with the help of Emma followed by a spin-kick to the side of his face. The Hungarian Horntail tried to take the offense with a tail swipe, but the Lone Soldier dodges the attack and has Emma light a green flash that temporarily blinds him.

And she finally ends her assault with yet another signature Shadow Kick that sends the Hungarian Horntail crashing into the building where he was knocked down towards earlier. After that was taken care of, Cassie Cage turns around to come face to face with this mysterious assassin whom was saved her hero from certain death. But was a bit shocked to see the identity of this mysterious assassin as she removes her mask.

"Princess Kitana?!" she said in a bit of disbelief.

"Cassandra Cage," she responded back. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. "Shouldn't you be in Outworld helping your own people?"

"That's what I was originally doing," the Outworld Kahn explained. "But when I heard about the invasion, I couldn't resist coming to your aid."

"Wait," Cassie said in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Outworld's armies are in route to support Earthrealm," Kitana answered. "I would lead them into battle, but I would prefer to meet with your mother ahead of time to know more about the situation."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Cassie replied. "How's it all working out for you? Back in your world?"

"Not good. Since the first attack our borders have been getting raids constantly by dragons who seem to find their way into our realm. It was a deep...and dark time. My people were taking the situation roughly. But I can only imagine the amount of trauma and suffering that your world has been experienced lately."

"All day I've been reminded about how terrifying these last couple of days were," Cassie explained. "About what it would take to conquer my fears and fold onto faith when all else is lost. I guess we're both on that path."

"We have a long way to go Ms. Cage," Kitana commented. "It would be easier if we worked together."

"Agreed," Cassie replied. "You'll always have Earthrealm's support. As well as mine and my mother's, if you'll have ours."

Afterwards she held her hand out towards Kitana, as if she was extending a hand of friendship. And in return, she took her hand and the two of them shook hands as if they had made a sacred pact among each other. Unfortunately for them though, this well deserved moment of partnership was rudely interrupted when the thundering of the Hungarian Horntail's sounded off in the air.

The two warriors looked towards the dragon as he stared down at them intensively. This was followed by a low, moaning roar in pure rage. The red glare in his two eyes along with the scowl made his intentions abundantly clear. They were both gonna die horrible deaths. But instead of cowering down or turning tail and running, both girls took out their weapons and staggered their feet as if they were about to fight.

To this cause it was the last straw for the Hungarian Horntail. To see his future victims put up resistance against his magnificence and show no fear towards him. It infuriated him. To the point where he is now done with their games. He raised his head up high, with a light-orange glow coming from two holes inside of his mouth. Ready to finally claim vengeance as he would burn the two warriors to ashes.

They two of them shielded themselves. Kitana with her two fans and Cassie with her green halo, bracing themselves for whatever would be stowed upon them. But somehow, it never happened. The two of them opened their eyes and saw the Hungarian Horntail make a weird face as if he was struck by something. When they looked closer, they saw Toothless just behind the Hungarian Horntail, with his jaws clamped down onto his shoulder.

The Hungarian Horntail howled in pain in response to this and was raked in the face with Toothless's claws. He would take the offense had Toothless not pressed his attack and shove the Hungarian Horntail towards a brick wall just to Cassie and Kitana's right. There he pins the Hungarian Horntail with his right paw. Bashing him in the head against the building relentlessly.

Yet while it seemed that the Night Fury had the upper hand, the Hungarian Horntail had one final trick up his sleeve. As Toothless repeatedly bashed his opponent against the wall, the Hungarian Horntail lifted up his tail and hit Toothless on his back. Pressing him against his chest and causing him to let go of his hold on him. Then he grabs him by the sides of his shoulders and flips him to the point whee Toothless's back was now pressed against the wall.

At this position, the Hungarian Horntail began to snap at Toothless in an attempt at aiming at his head. The first few times the Dragon Alpha was well enough to dodge the strike. After that, the Spike Beast decided to end this matter as he drew his head back and prepared to fire. During this time he was trying to think of a plan in order to turn back the tide. But was running out of options. He was almost out of plasma blasts, and he wasn't sure if his new abilities would help him further to his advantage.

That was until he spotted a long broken shard of glass that was relatively close to him. Which gave him an idea. As the Hungarian Horntail prepared to finish his enemy off for good, Toothless grabbed the shard with his right paw and stabbed his enemy in the throat just before he could even release his flame. In response the Hungarian Horntail shrieked in pain as blood gushed out of his mouth.

But Toothless did not stop there. As the Hungarian Horntail throbbed around, howling in agony as the shard sunk deeper into his neck, Toothless sprung at him and latched his jaws onto the bottom of its neck. The Hungarian Horntail tried to break free, but the shard in his throat made him powerless against his foe. Who started to pull his mouth backwards.

Then with all of his might, and with the help of the shard, Toothless successfully ripped the Hungarian Horntail's head clean off of its body. Causing blood to spatter from the lower part of the severed head, along with blood pouring out from the neck area. Kitana and Cassie covered their mouths as they witnessed this decapitation take place. Only because it was the most brutal thing they had ever seen a creature do.

And they fought from killer demons, to great monsters of Outworld, and even regular criminals from the Black Dragon. All of which they the killings they made were excessively gruesome. And so far, nothing could be able to match the amount of brutality that they are witnessing at this moment. It even made Cassie almost throw up in her mouth.

But despite the savagery, it was also pretty impressive. Being able to witness one of the greatest dragon fights in history with the victor being the cool dragon who put up a pretty good fight and was able to finish it with one of the mos brutal fatalities no one has ever seen. But that didn't matter for Toothless. Because he had won the battle. And he shows that by coming to the conclusion of dropping the severed head of the once Hungarian Horntail, planting his right paw on it, and announcing a victory roar.

"He did it," said Cassie, who was in a state of shock.

"Of course he did," Kitana added in agreement.

The two female fighters observed as Toothless looks down at the severed head of the Hungarian Horntail, and watched as he tossed it down the street away from its body. They both seemed to admire his work in facing two dragons at the same time and coming down victorious. In which was a thing that not even they couldn't do. But suddenly, after watching the severed head roll down the street, Toothless turned around and faced their direction. Revealing a smile on his face.

Despite the whole situation, Cassie couldn't really help but feel a small shiver in her back as soon as Toothless laid eyes on her. And it didn't even stop there once he started walking towards them. Not because of his size but just how fierce he looked in appearance. While he looked like a lovable guy on the outside, she could tell that he would want to claw your eyes out on the inside. And knowing that kinda put her on edge.

However, with Cassandra's weariness towards the Night Fury, Kitana looked at him with no sign of fear or uncertainty towards him. Instead, she returned a smile to him. Which was really unbelievable. And it did not stop there. Instead it went to the point where she as far as walking closer towards the Alpha and touched him on the side of his face when he stopped a few feet in front of her.

To Cassie, it was one of the most bravest things no one has ever done. Aside from taking down an Elder God and stopping a Mad Titan from restarting time and possibly bringing an end to their era.

"Thank you Toothless," she started. "You did us all a service by saving thousands of lives and defending Earthrealm from the machinations of the evil dragons. And for that, we are truly grateful for."

Toothless let out a low warble before looking back towards Cassie, who was unusually nervous. Kitana looked back at her and then back at him. Not knowing what he meant. Until it finally hit her.

"Oh, where are my manners," Kitana said in realization. She then moved closer to Cassie, put her hand on her soldier, and made a gesture from the Night Fury to her. "Toothless, meet Cassandra Cage. Commander of the Special Forces army of Earthrealm. Her mother is their leader while she's second in command."

"You're damn right about that," Cassie responded with pride. "I do a pretty good job at that."

Before she could continue any further though, Cassie too came to a realization as her eyes went as if they would bug out.

"Wait a second," she stopped. "You two know each other?"

Kitana knew that she was referring to her and the Night Fury. But did not seem too embarrassed about it. Instead, she took it as if she was going to tell a not-so hyped up secret.

"Yeah, we've met," she answered. "In fact, he's my friend."

"Friend?" Cassie questioned. "As in, buddy-buddy type of friend."

"I don't know what you mean by that," Kitana replies. "But yes. He's the one Raiden spoke of a few days ago. His name is Toothless."

The Night Fury greeted with his usual gummy smile, revealing the reason for the title in his name. Which made sense to the CO now that sh understood how he earned that title. In return, she responded with a greeting without stammering or stuttering, but was somewhat unsettled.

"Sup."

Toothless returned a reply, but this time by using hand motions from his hands. She did not know what it meant, but she could only guess when she looked at Kitana. Who snickered a little to the side before speaking.

"He says that he's pleased to meet you do," she said.

"Huh," Cassie said in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Sign language," Kitana explained. "I learned it when I was just a little girl. And somehow, he managed to learn this practice too. I often use this to communicate with him."

"Oh," Cassie replied. "That makes sense. So, is it true? This is the dragon Raiden mentioned would come and help us."

"That's about right."

"And he's your friend?"

"Well yeah," Kitana responded as she moved closer to him. "He saved my life in Outworld. And I did the same for him. Now, we both owe each other a debt that could live on for as long as we live."

"Wow," Cassie said in surprise. "And here I thought you and Liu Kang were the sail of the relationship boat."

Kitana pretended that she did not say that and came to the conclusion that this would be a good thing.

"Well," said Cassie. "He did save my life too. I guess I owe him too. That's if he's okay with it."

"Of course," Kitana replied. "Since the time of his arrival he was more than welcome to assist those who are with honor. And from what I have experienced in the past, you and your family are people with that type honor. So, he would happily to have you as a friend. But he would prefer if you would ask him yourself."

Cassie took a moment to think before smiling and nodding her head in agreement.

"I can do that," she said.

Then she turned her head towards Toothless, with his face and reactions being as if he was curious towards her. She looked into his eyes. And saw how innocent they were. She was impressed to the fact that he can turn from being a cold-blooded killer to an cute and cuddly little creature. It was just adorably. She got down on one knee so that she could see eye to eye with him before speaking.

"So," she started off. "What do you say...would you like it if you and I were like bro and sis?"

In response Toothless let out a low warble before moving his head closer to her. The Special Forces Commander looked back at Kitana, who decided to assist her through this process.

"Let me help you with that," she said as she slowly guided her. "Hold you hand out. Like this."

She slowly brought her left hand up and lifted her palm out so that her fingers could be extended. Cassie didn't know what it meant, but had a feeling that she was about to find out.

"That's it," Kitana said in confidence. Toothless gave them a wondrous look. Staring at the extended hand. "Let him come to you."

In return, Toothless made two slight movements, before gently pressing his snout onto the palm of Cassie's hand. By then she found herself stroking from his snout all the way to the left side of his face. It was a marvelous thing to experience. An all-time Beverly hills chick, as well as one of Earthrealm's most dangerous heroes, being the first to touch the very scales of one of the most dangerous creatures that have ever walked the earth. And would possibly be the creature that could save the world. This should surely go in the newspapers in her book.

"Wow," she mumbled as she continued to pet the Night Fury. "This is so cool."

"That's what I first thought," Kitana replied as she began to watch the two.

Cassie let out a little chuckle before feeling the her chest being pressed as Toothless nudges her in a friendly manner. Then he run his head all across her body. As a cat would do to a human. And concludes by rolling on his back while making playful sounds.

"He likes you," Kitana said with a smile.

Cassie laughed at her remarks as stroked Toothless's chest area. Then suddenly, something finally hit her. A thought that had just come to her. She turns to Kitana, looking her in a curious sort of way.

"Hey Kitana," she said. "When did you first meet him?"

"Just a few nights ago," the Khan answered. "Why?"

"Why didn't you tell Raiden when- Wait, wait a second, I think I know the answer."

Kitana looked at her in a confused manner. Not knowing what to get out of it. At that time Toothless rolled onto his belly and went into a position as if a cat laying down.

"Wait," she responded. "You do?"

"Yeah," Cassie replied. "Isn't it obvious. You Edenians know a lot about what you follow in your heart. And because of that, you thought that by telling Raiden about his appearance without Toothless's consult would have him fighting for us without him having to choose. I get that. And in a way, I respect it."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean, we could've used his help during the earlier attacks. But hey, here he is now. And since you talked him into what the situation is how bad it's gotten ever since, it all worked out. I mean, for Jesus's Sake he just saved the city."

She was referring to the city that they were currently in, but failed to see all of the destruction that was caused during the invasion. Plus all of the damage that was made during Toothless's fights with Malkin and the Hungarian Horntail.

"Well, most of it."

Toothless responded by innocently looking away with he ear flaps down.

"Actually, I didn't ask him Cassandra Cage. He wanted do do it himself."

"No joke?" Cassie questioned.

In response Kitana gave the lone soldier a nod. Only for her to look at Toothless in a really impressed way.

"Damn. I guess Raiden did a good job choosing you T-Dude."

Toothless looked her in appreciation before giving her a light lick to the cheek. Which kinda threw Cassie off guard. But in a good way of course.

"That's his way of saying thank you," said Kitana.

"Well, no problem bro. You deserve all the credit."

Afterwards the three of them had a moment of relief that everything was now cool. That was...until they heard a voice just down the street.

"Cass," it called out.

The next thing they knew, the three of them looked to their right and saw General Sonya Blade along with Cassie's best friend Jacqui coming their way. Cassie responded by getting back up and walking towards them to confront them. Since she took so long to report back, she knew that her mother wasn't going to be happy. But she felt confident that she could handle the situation accurately.

"Thank God you're safe," the General started. "I was just about to send search parties for you."

"Well," Cassie responded. "Sorry about that General. I hit a few snags along the way back."

"What happened?" asked Jacqui.

"They happened," Cassie answered as she pointed backwards.

As they looked Toothless chose this moment to make an appearance. He got up on all fours and came up by Cassie right rear end. With Kitana poking her head out to Cassie's left. Afterwards the Alpha Dragon sat back down on his hind legs. As far as they could see, the two soldiers looked at the Night Fury and were both in a state of shock. Not just to the fact that the Commander of the Special Forces was standing next to a fire breathing dragon. But just by how familiar it was to them.

"If I'll be damned," said Sonya. "He's the one who helped us out during the evacuation."

"And he's with you?" asked Jacqui.

"Yes," Kitana gladly responded. "He is."

"Princess Kitana," Sonya said in a bombshell. "It's such a surprise to see you in such a time like this."

"When I heard of the attack I had to do something. And giving you aid was the least I could do. But I got a little bit more than I was expecting."

Then she made a gesture from them to Toothless. They looked from the Kahnum, back to the Night Fury, and then back to her again. And then it all finally hit them like rocks to the head.

"So," Jacqui started. "You really think that he's-"

"Precisely Jacqueline Briggs," said Kitana. "He's the one."

"Are you sure?" Sonya asked.

"You're damn right General," Cassie responded. "Toothless saved my life and helped defeat the two baddies that nearly had me in a choke hold."

"Toothless?" asked Jacqui.

"Yeah, not much of a etiquette name in my opinion, but you should see him out in the field. He really did put on a show."

"I'll hold you to your word Commander," the General complied.

By then she moved closer to the Night Fury. Who was unfazed to the fact that she was getting dangerously close to him. He did however get back up on all fours. With the conclusion of staring into the eyes of the General of the Special Forces. Giving her the respect of giving her his undivided attention. And in return, she gave him the respect

"But if what you say is true,"she said. "Then that's one hell of a friend you have here. "

Toothless let out a low warble before she kept talking.

"You risked your life coming here," she continued. "And in doing so you did what even we couldn't do. You saved my daughter. Along with thousands of lives in Earthrealm. You did your duty. And for that, you will be fully recognized for this act of bravery. Of course, when we finish what we have next."

"What do you mean?" asked Kitana.

"There have been reports of wildfires burning at the Fire Garden," Jacqui explained. "Grandmaster Hasashi is looking for as much assistance as possible."

"What?" Kitana exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sonya responded. "Our intel says that a ore specific dragon has caused it. But we don't know which one it is."

"Has anyone responded to his requests?" Kitana questioned.

"Not enough," the General answered. "A few volunteers from the Wu Shi Academy have gone to assist the Shiri Ryu in putting out the fires. There still hasn't been word from the Lin Kuei. And several members from Orderrealm are doing what they can to help out. We were going to be last ones to report there after we've had this mess cleaned up."

"Then there's no point in us standing here. I'll send a message to Kotal and request some volunteers to help with the fire."

She was about to storm off before Sonya added one more thing.

"Kitana.." The Kahnum turned back to the General, sensing a more serious problem about to come up. "There's something else you should know." From what she heard she noticed the plain look on her face. "Liu Kang is the one leading those volunteers."

She let out a gasp of shock in response to this.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Jacqui added. "As soon as he heard about it, he was the first to say that he was gonna go out there, despite Raidens orders to stay back. He offered anyone else to come with him, and of course, Kung Lao and a few other monks joined him."

By then Kitana's thoughts were zipping about, flying in pretty much every direction all at once as she tired to think of what to do next. Thankfully, being a person of pure focus, it didn't take her long to figure out what she needed to do. And quickly thought of a plan o how to proceed.

"Then we need to help him now," she said. "It'll be only a matter of time before something bad happens to him. Or the other monks."

"But Liu Kang can handle himself," said Cassie. "Don't you think we should wait until our people arrive?"

"They won't make it in time," Kitana responded. "Besides, he's your best warrior. If he goes down, then I don't know what would happen in the future of your realm."

"Fair enough," Cassie replied. "Then we better get going."

"Let's just hope our ride's on time," said Jacqui.

Before she could add onto it, there was a sound of a helicopter dropping by. And just before they could guess it, a chopper just happened to pull up and land right on the side.

"You were saying," Cassie said sarcastically.

Toothless roared out to them before eventually taking off into the air.

"I don't need to translate that," Cassie commented. "He said let's hop to it."

And with that said, the four warriors climbed into the chopper and followed the Night Fury to the direction of the Fire Garden. Heading straight to whatever horrors would await them over there.


End file.
